Kamen Rider W: Song of Memory
by DragonWarrior74
Summary: After Begins Night, Detective Mitsuki Hidari and his partner Philip now fights a organization that uses Gaia Memory's for evil. Not only that they also fight nightmarish Creature's called Noise, with girls who fight them with the power of songs. Watch as these two in one warrior fights crime and injustice.
1. Case 1: The Two in One Warrior

**Hello, this story is an idea that a I got form ShadowBladeKnight's Eternal/Symphogear story I hope you like it. I don't own Kamen Rider W or Symphogear those belong to the creators. I'm doing this story for fun not profit.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider W: Song of Memory**

 **Case 1: The Two In One Warrior**

* * *

 _(Two years ago Begins Night)_

 _In a tall building in night lays a young teen with Black hair and black eyes, wearing white clothing, slightly open his eyes, he is incased in a high Tec machine. Then a man in a white suit and wearing a matching fedora named Sokichi Narumi rushed to him. Then the man in the white suit reaches his hand to him and the young man did the same._

 _Then alarms suddenly goes off and people in Black Suits rush up the stairs, and a helicopter flew near the building with its search lights on._

 _Young teen name Mitsuki Hidari, with shaggy brown hair, light skin, and blue eyes. He is wearing a white dress shirt with a red tie and a black vest, and wearing black shorts and red sneakers. While watching the stairs, the helicopter flashes its lights on him, he shielded his eye's from the light, and then he ran to Sokichi that was helping the boy get on his feet with his shoulder._

" _Boss," He said quietly while running towards him, the black haired teen is seen carrying a brief case. "I got him!" He then got the young boy on his shoulder and then the three of them head to their escape route._

 _As they are trying to escape, the guards saw them and fire their guns at them. The bullets hit Sokichi as he fell on the ground his hat fell as well._

" _Boss!" Mitsuki shouted he come to his side. "Boss!"_

 _Sokichi pick up his fedora and put it on Mitsuki's head and said his final words to him after his final breath._

" _Boss!" The young man shouted in agony at his death._

 _The floor bulged and exploded sending them flying. Raising up form it was a strange creature with pick shin and a crown of gold horns that resembled hair. It wore a red dress and was most definitely a female. The creature hovered above them, a ball of deadly plasma between her hands, tossing it at him. Mitsuki then grabs the young boy's hand and run, then the helicopter appear then fire it guns at them. He pulled him underneath an ascending stairway._

 _As they are crooner the young boy open the brief case; inside is a two matching red drivers belt buckles with two slots in the shape of a 'U' also are six colorful USB flash drives with different letters._

" _Do you have the courage to ride with the devil?" The black hair teen asked him._

" _Eh?" Mitsuki said, then he grab the black USB flash drive with the letter 'J' on it._

 _Then the other young man took the green one with the letter 'C' on it._

 _As they put on the belts, the red creature and the helicopter fire at them._

 _The two got up while Mitsuki roar, then the two put two USB drives on their driver, the two was now incased in light shielding them form the attack._

 _When the lighted faded in their place is a red eyed armor warrior with 'W' shape antenna, black on his left half with purple highlighting on the, shoulder, wrist, ankle and chest, and on the right half is green with yellow highlighting with silver scarf. A silver stripe ran down the middle._

 _The two sided warrior then summoned a powerful wind that shattered the glass windows and even made the helicopter lose control and crash. Then the wind pushes back the guards and even the red creature, the high tech machine the boy was in is falling at the creature._

 _The creature flaw at of the way then escapes._

 _The floor of the building exploded. The two sided warrior was in the flames._

 _This day marks the birth of a warrior, known as Kamen Rider._

* * *

 **(WBX Xtreme)**

 **(Start of the song) Kamen Rider W watches over the city on top of the building. Scene slowly shifts to the logo with Mitsuki and Philip on top of it. Scene changed with Mitsuki putting on one of his hat and Philip putting his book away.**

 **(W-B-X Crime and the City)**

 **(Mata dareka ga totsuzen Door wo tataku) Scene changes to a mysterious person knocking on the door.**

 **(Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City) Scene shift to the figure talking to Mitsuki.**

 **(Kono machi ni wa namida niawanai ze) Scene changes to Mitsuki going around town asking questions revolving his case without being caught.**

 **(Yami ni hisomou KEYWORD mitsuke dasou) Mitsuki accidentally bumps into a person which is revealed to be Kanade and hits him with her slipper. Then the word, "KEYWORD", is written on the board. While Mitsuki and Kanade are exploring a dark place while Philip is in RevolGarry about to go into the GaiaLirary.**

 **(Hittori de wa todokanai yume {Kensaku suru mugen no archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive}) Philip finds the book he needs while Mitsuki and Kanade are caught and Philip starts reading it.**

 **(Kimi no nara kanaerareru Half & Half {Double Boiled Extreme!}) Scene changes to the six halves of W then Philip and Kanade teasing Mitsuki and soon W took their place riding on the HardBoiler. Then the 6 halves begin walking towards the screen with Joker, Trigger, and Metal on the left and Cyclone, Luna, and Heat on the right. The scene shows Mitsuki getting out his Joker Memory and Philip getting out his Cyclone Memory. The two makes their henshin position despite being far apart.**

 **(W-B-X! Futari no Body & Soul {Hoka naisa only tsumari ainori} hitotsu ni) The Joker and Cyclone halves form W. Next scene shows Kadingir, protecting it is army of Noise and Dopants leading them is a shadow figure.**

 **(W-B-X! Saikou no Partner deau toki) Scene shows forms of W and then W on the HardBoiler in the RevolGarry, which is starting to close.**

 **(Kiseki Okoru {So we can make it!} W wo sagase!) W rides on the highway on the HardBoiler with RevolGarry behind.**

 **As song ends Mitsuki and Philip stand back-to-back and the camera rotates on them and W. The logo appears again with forms of W and ends with the Cyclone and Joker form performing their famous pose.**

* * *

(Presently)

Mitsuki arrived at the stadium with many people. He looks to be around 18 now. He is wearing a black suit, with white vest, and grey dress shirt and a red tie, also wearing a black fedora.

He looks around as he was searching for his friend. He did promised his friend that he will be here.

"Where could Hibiki be?" He wonders before his eyes caught a familiar figure, "Hibiki!"

"Mitsuki?" a female voice said. The voice belonged to Mitsuki's childhood friend Hibiki Tachibana. The young girl has short light brown and caramel colored eyes is wearing a white jacket over a pink, collared shirt. Hibiki was talking on her cellphone before she noticed her friend shows up.

" _Mitsuki, is that you?"_ A female voice; from Hibiki's phone.

"I take it that you won't make it, Miku." Mistsuki said.

" _Sorry,"_ Miku said. _"I want tell to you is to keep Hibiki out of trouble."_

"And the reason you didn't tell Hibiki yourself?" Mitsuki chuckled. He knows the two girls well because even thou his slightly older than them, the three of them grow up together.

" _Because I trust you to be the responsible figure while I'm not there."_

"I can be responsible!" Hibiki pouted.

"As you wish; Miku." He flicks his hand. "Don't worry Hibiki is in good hands, for I am the Hardboiled Detective; Mitsuki Hidari!" He announces as he did is signature pose.

Hibiki slightly chuckled, that he still does that.

" _Don't you mean halfboiled,"_ Mitsuki twitch and made an annoyed face and said "Oui, how many times mast I tell you it's HARD not half, Hardboiled!"

" _In any case thank you Mitsuki. I'll see you guys when we get back."_

"It looks like I'm making sure you won't get into any trouble, Hibiki." Mitsuki said with a teasing tone, before coughing.

"I'm not that bad, Mitsuki-kun." Hibiki said, pouting. "You're the one who's late."

"I'm been busy being a Detective isn't all fun and games you know." He said as he taps the brim of his hat. "Let's go find some seats, okay?"

* * *

Inside the backstage of stadium area, the workers were putting the finishing touches on everything.

While they were doing that, a girl was wearing a hooded poncho kept her stage outfit clean and a lock of blue hair poking through the hoods shadow was sitting behind a crate with her legs curled up to her body and held her hands together in a praying position.

Soon another girl, but with long wild red hair soon interrupted her from her pre-show ritual.

"Gets rather boring, huh?" The second asked, sitting down on an adjacent crate. "I just want to go crazy out there already." The red head complained.

"I know what you mean," The blue hair girl said.

"Don't tell me, are you nervous, Tsubasa?" The red head asked.

"Of course, I'm nervous, Kanade." Tsubase said to her friend. "It's only natural. Sakurai-san said today is especially…" However, a gentle flick to the forehead interrupted the bluenette.

"Why are you being so serious?" Kanade asked, trying to lighten her best friend/partner's mood.

Suddenly a tall, muscular man with red hair, gold eyes, and dressed in a red business suit interrupted them. "There you two are." The man spoke in a deep voice.

"Commander," Tsubase said, looking up at the man.

"Well, well, Old man Genjuro!" Kanade said, addressing the man named Genjuro. "Come to wish us good luck?"

"I trust you two understand how important today is." Genjuro said to the two girls.

"No need to worry, manager. We know that today is paramount blab, blab, blab," Kanade said casually. "Just leave everything to us, and make sure that hunk of rock doesn't blow us up."

"I'll hold you to that, Kanade," Genjuro said to his employees. "And don't worry it's in good hands. Today's performance will be paramount to mankind's future."

* * *

In an underground lab, a group of scientists was setting up the equipment necessary for their impending experiment, one that involved a slab of rock placed behind on observation machine.

One of the scientists reached for her cellphone and contacts someone on the other end.

"Hello~" Ryoko Sakurai answered her phone. She has light skin, long brown hair and violet eyes. "Everything is ready on our end."

* * *

"Understood, I'm on my way." Genjuro said into his phone to the aforementioned scientist.

"Leave the performance with us, alright?" Kanade said confidently, earning a nod from their manager.

* * *

In the stadium's concession area, Hibiki and Mitsuki had just finished purchasing a pack of glow sticks and making way to their way to their seats. "By the way, how come Philip-kun didn't come with us?" Hibiki asked

"While Philip dose like their songs, but he still prefers Wakana-hime more. Also his not really into being in crowds either." Mitsuki said, talking about his partner.

"Man does why is he such a hermit he doesn't know what his missing." Hibiki sighed. "I mean I get that people have their own tastes but still…"

"You really like them don't you." Mitsuki said.

"When me and Miku, went looking for new music one day, before I hear their songs playing in the store." Hibiki explained with excitement, "I bet you will enjoy them as well, Mitsuki-kun."

"We'll see, but Hardboiled guys like me are hard to impress." Mitsuki said. A few seconds later, the lights were starting to die down. Small lights were showing up on the stage.

* * *

 **(Insert song: Gyakkou no Flugel)**

Music was starting and the people were cheering. Then feathers started to fell from the ceiling and in only a few moments' two females descend upon the runaway.

They were none other than Kanade and Tsubasa. Kanade is wearing a light pink and hot pink strapless pleated dress with a light yellow petticoat, a large coral colored bow and a right wing on her bustle. She was also wearing a light pink scarf and white heels.

While Tsubasa was wearing a high collared crop top with white shorts and a lowly belted pleated skirt cut diagonally from her left hip and a large light blue bow and a left wing on her bustle. She was also wearing white and blue stocking up to her thigh, and light blue boots with the left one reaching to her knee and the right reaching her ankle.

The two of them landed on either side of the center tower and begin to do a danced that mirrored the other.

While in the stands, Mitsuki and Hibiki cracked their glow sticks and began to cheer with mob mentality.

" _Kikoemasuka…?" Gekijou kanaderu MUJIIKU_

 _Ten ni toki hanate!_

" _Kikoemasuka…?" INOCHI hajimaru myakudou_

 _Ai wo tsuki agete_

 _Haruka Kanata Hoshi ga ongaku to natta… Kare no hi_

 _Kaze ga kami wo sarau toki Kimi to boku wa KODOU w outa ni shita_

 _Soshite yume wa hiraku yo_

 _Mita koto nai sekai no hate e…_

 _Yes, just believe Kami-sama mo shiranai HIKARI de rekishi wo tsukurou_

 _Gyakkou no SHAWAA Mirai terasu_

 _Issho ni tobanai ka?_

 _Just feeling Namida de nureta HANE_

 _Omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish_

 _Sono migi teni soeyou Boku no CHIKARA mo_

 _Futari de nara Tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart_

Upon the song's completion, Tsubasa stood in front of Kanade, turned her back to her partner, dropped to one knee, and then the both of them raised their hands to the sky as one would in prayer.

Everyone was applauding to them and among them were Mitsuki and Hibiki. Mitsuki had mitted that they are fantastic in listening to their song. Hibiki looks like she has the best time of her life.

 **(End song)**

"We're not done yet, folks!" Kanade shouted to the crowd riling them up further as she and Tsubasa began their next song.

* * *

In the underground lab, there were flashes of red warning lights everywhere.

"What's going on?" Genjuro demanded.

"The dampening systems can't handle the rising internal pressure!" A male scientist said, causing Genjuro's eyes to widen in panic.

"At this rate the relic will awaken and go berserk!" A female scientist said, as their experiment's test subject begins to emit an energy that started to warp and convulse until…

* * *

It wasn't until the applauding over when an explosion occurred in the stadium.

"What the…!" Hibiki gasped.

Everyone was screaming and Kanade recognized this.

"The Noise is coming."

Soon green energy like creatures appeared in the sky and started firing while dropping off its fellow Noise creatures. Everyone was trying to run as fast as they could to escape. Mitsuki saw in horror, few people being killed by Noise.

"We need to fly Tsubasa! Only we can fight!"

"B-but the commander hasn't-" Kanade soon run and jumped off the stage. "Kanade!"

" _Croitzall Ronzell Gungnir Zillz…"_ After singing her song, Kanade was instantly changed into a new outfit consisting of a white, black, and orange bodysuit that exposed her stomach, a pair of black thigh boots, and a pair of bulky gauntlets on her wrists, and a pair of rabbit ear headphones. The energy released from the transformation caused the Noise to change color.

Kanade brought her arms together, causing her gauntlets to fuse and changed into an orange and white spear with a red glass like center. She charged at the Noise and using her spear, she sliced two of the abominations in half, causing them to disintegrate; then she ran another one through with her spear.

Tsubasa soon joined the fight in her armor. She was wearing a black and blue jumpsuit with white pieces of armor and a headset. She was slashing through the Noise with her katana.

* * *

Mitsuki get off his seat after seeing many people get killed by the Noise, it made him remember that day in 'Begins Night' the day he lost his mentor.

' _I'm not going to let anyone else die, not well I'm here!'_ He thought before running.

"Mitsuki-kun where are you going…!" Hibiki shouted in worried. She tried to follow her friend, but suddenly stops when dust blow against her face and she has covered her eyes.

But Mitsuki couldn't hear her, as he took something out of his suit. In his hand is the same device he use in 'Begins Night' two years ago, it is known as the Double Driver. He then placed it on his front waist, allowing a black belt to be generated and warp around him, also forming a rectangular slot on the right side. He then gets his Stag Phone out and puts in a USA flash drive with a black stag beetle symbol on it; it's called a Giji Memory.

" **STAG!"** It announces then it transformed into a robotic stage beetle, and attacks the Noise giving the civilian's time to escape.

 **(Shotaro theme)**

"Phillip, ikuzo." Mitsuki said.

In different building with a sign that saids; 'Narumi Detective Agency', inside the building is a young man reading a blank book named Phillip the same boy in 'Begins Night', he has messy hair which is held in the said. He is wearing a red and white striped sweater with a sleeveless green coat that come with a hood, black shorts that come down past his knees, striped red and white shocks, green and white sneakers, cut off gloves.

Then the same driver appeared on is waist. "So the Noise this time, such fascinating creates they are, how thrilling."

"Be fascinated later let's go!" Mitsuki announce, as he took the black and purple USB flash drive with the letter 'J', it is called a Gaia Memory.

" **JOKER!"** The Gaia Memory announced when Mitsuki press the button.

"Hai," Phillip said, before taking out his Gaia Memory. A green one with the letter 'C' then pushes the button.

" **CYCLONE!"**

The two young men then pointed their occupied arms out to the side before both crying out in the same moment. "Henshin!"

Phillip slipped his Gaia memory into his right slot of the belt buckle. The Cyclone Memory then vanished. Suddenly, Phillip fell backwards, unconscious, onto the floor.

Back with Mitsuki, the Cyclone Memory had transferred to his driver on the right slot. He pressed down on it to secure it and then slid the Joker Memory into the empty left slot. He then pushed the slots apart making a 'W' shape out of them, and markings appeared on his face.

" **CYCLONE-JOKER!"** The belt announced. Also a small tune played. The two symbols on the Memories appeared and smash together, creating a burst of energy which circled around Mitsuki.

A strong wind suddenly blew, causing dust, rubble, and debris to go flying in all directions. The same dust, rubble, and debris spun around and around Mitsuki before onto his body forming his suit. It is the same suit he whores in Begins Night.

He… no they had become Kamen Rider W.

(End BGM)

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" Two different voices said in the same time while doing his signature pose.

"Did we really need to say that?" Phillip voice asked, while W's right eye light up. "The Noise don't communicate you know."

"I know, just wanted to stay in character," Mitsuki said, then the Noise march towards them. "Oh, well. Ok Noise let's send you to the next world." He then charged at the Noise, punching and kicking them, the Noise disintegrate when got attack.

When Hibiki regained her sight, her friend disappears, but W caught her eyes.

"Who is that…?" Hibiki asked, while seeing him fight.

* * *

Kanade and Tsubasa were still fighting, as they were fighting; Kanade notices something wrong with her lance.

"The suit's running out of power." Kanade observed. Just then a Noise was going to do a sneak attack upon her while her guard was down…

" **LUNA-JOKER!"** The Noise was cut in half by karate chop with starched arm. Before dissipating and revealing W in his Luna-Joker form the right side being yellow, without the silver cape, retracting his arm, before flicking it.

Kanade was really surprised. "Who are you?"

"Kamen Rider W, at your service." W said as he a two finger salute with his left, before stretching his right arm and uses it as a whip and cutting down the Noise. Kanade was a little skeptical of someone who isn't using a Relic to fight, she smiled and nodded.

"Think you can keep up?" Kanade asked.

"I was about asked you the same thing." W said before pulling out Joker Memory and his driver want back into the 'U' position. He then reveals a silver Gaia Memory with the letter 'M' then press the button.

" **METAL!"** He then put it in his left slot then make driver back into the 'W' shape.

" **LUNA-METAL!"** Then his left side turned grey with silver highlights. On his left back side is a collapsible bo staff, called the Metal Shaft. He took hold of the staff and pulled it off his back.

W then thrust his Metal Shaft then it stretches then become waving like and striking many Noises.

W spotted Tsubasa having trouble with the Noises before he stroke them down with his staff.

"W-who is he?" Tsubasa wonders as she saw W. Like Kanade, she is skeptical on how someone who isn't relaying on a relic to fight Noise.

Suddenly they heard the scream of a girl and looked to see Hibiki with an injured leg. This causes W to become shocked.

"…Hibiki/Hibiki-chan!" W two voices exclaimed.

As the Noise was approaching her, Kanade and W quickly moved ahead and started fighting.

"Run!" Kanade warned.

Hibiki tried to run but her hurt leg slowed her down. Kanade look to W "Stay with her."

"But what about-?" W knows she can't take them on alone while her armor was in bad condition.

"Don't Worry!"

Soon the Noise start attacking again and Kanade tried twirling her lance around, but as she did her armor was starting to crack. W went to Hibiki's side and tried to get her away.

Suddenly Kanade's eyes wide before she saw a fast going for W from the back. Kanade get her spear and try to hold off against the Noise, her armor started to chip away a lot of fragments… one of the fragments hit Hibiki in the chest. This causes Hibiki flying to the wall, W's eyes widen, before she crash on the ground.

"Hibiki!" W went to her side kneeling, before picking her up her. "Hibiki, just hang on please!" He once lost someone important to him he can't lose another. Hibiki slightly open her eyes. "Thank goodness…" Kanade ran to them.

"How is she?" Kanade asked.

"She's alive but… we need to get her help." W answered as he looks worried about his friend's state. Kanada seemed trouble until she thought of something. She smiled.

"Take good care of your friend, W…"

"What are you doing?" W asked. He can't help but feel something odd about her tone…

Kanade grabbed her lance. She shed a tear and smiled as she pointed her deteriorating lance in the air. She started singing a song that would kill her and the rest of the Noise; the Swan Song. As she started, Tsubasa noticed the lyrics.

"Kanade! No!" Tsubasa cried out to her friend.

"Mitsuki, I know what she is going do to." Phillip said. "She's planning on a suicide attack."

"Suicide…?" W's left hand forms a fist. "Not on my watch." Then run up to her then took out two Gaia Memory's a red one with a 'H', and a blue one with a 'T' then put them in the slots.

" **HEAT-TRIGGER!"** His right side is now red with golden orange highlights, and his left is now blue lighter blue highlights. Attached to his left chest is a blue submachine gun with a yellow 'W' stamped on it.

He then hit Kanade on the back of head knocking her out and interrupting her Swan Song, when she was about to fall to the ground W catch her put her down gently.

"Sorry, but that was for your good." W said before look at the army of Noise. He then drew his gun.

"Ready, Aibou?" Mitsuki asked, before pulling the Trigger Memory.

"Always." Phillip answered.

W then slid the Memory into a slot atop his gun. He then pushed the magazine up and over the barrel.

" **TRIGGER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

W took aim at the Noise and declared, **"Trigger Explosion!"**

Then the gun fired powerful stream of fire at the Noise.

' _What power.'_ Tsubasa thought to herself.

"Ahhhhhh!" W shouted.

The powerful attack, cause many of the Noise to be destroyed and turned to ashes.

Now the army of Noise becomes nothing but ashes. And there's smoke coming out of W gun out from the barrel, then he twirled his gun pointed upward.

"How did he…?" Tsubasa looks shocked. That W managed to take out all of the Noise.

When Kanade was on the ground her armor disintegrated fully despite the song being interrupted.

"Kanade!" Tsubasa cried.

Tsubasa went to Kanade's side. W back in Cyclone-Joker starts to carry Hibiki in his arms and look at them.

' _Hibiki… I'm sorry for what happened.'_ W thought.

"But we're not goanna let anyone die." W vowed.

* * *

(Hospital)

Kanade's eyes open and she look around before concluding she was in the hospital. She sat up from bed and sees a sleeping Tsubasa next to her.

The door opened, revealing a bandaged Genjuro.

"You gave us quite the scare, young lady." Genjuro said.

"Well… I guess that's what happens when you use your body as a weapon. How long was I out?" Kanade asked.

"A few hours… do you remember what happen?"

"I was trying to sing the Swan Song and then…"

"W stopped you from completing it before destroying the rest of the Noise." Kanade scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I just made a whole dramatic scene for nothing." Kanade jokingly said. "Where is he now?"

"He left after dropping you, Tsubasa, and the other girl off at the amblulance."

When Genjuro mention the last part, Kanade's eyes widened. "What happened to her, is she alright?!"

"She is undergoing surgery, but from what we can tell she'll be alright." Kanade relaxed a little bit before sighing in relif. "Also… we recently discovered that despite you making out of the Swan Song alive, what you sung so far was enough to completely destroy your Gungnir." Genjuro stated

Kanade stared her hand before gripping it. "So I'm just a normal human being now… that's what I get for doing a suicidal attack." She said before trying to wake Tsubasa up by shaking her, a little.

Genjuro left the room and looked at the surveillance footage regarding W.

' _Who is he? How can he fight Noise without a relic?'_ He thought, he did hear rumors about this Kamen Rider but did not believe them to be true.

* * *

(Narumi Detective Agency)

Mitsuki was on his deck, talking to Miku on his phone.

" _Oh no, how is Hibiki?" Miku asked in worried_

"Don't worry Miku the doctors said she going to make it." Mitsuki said.

Miku sighed in relief. " _Thank goodness. But what about you, are you alright?"_

"I'll be okay, don't worry."

" _Ok if you say so, I'll be there soon as I can bye Mitsuki."_

"Bye Miku, see you soon." Mitsuki then hang up his phone, then lean on his chair backwards, while placing his thumb and index finger on his eyes.

"Couldn't tell Miku-chan the truth that your hurt yourself." Phillip said before closing his book. "Halfboiled as always."

"Hardboiled and I don't her to be more worried than she already is." Mitsuki said.

"If you say so," Phillip said, before going to his room. "Now if you excuse me I have research to do."

When Phillip left, Mitsuki then went to his bed and decided to go to sleep, it had been a long day for him.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Next time… Gungnir's Rebirth**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	2. Case 2: Gungnir

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Symphogear those belong to the creators. I'm doing this story for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Song of Memory**

 **Case 2: Gungnir's Rebirth**

* * *

(Night)

W is seen on his motorcycle called HardBoilder: a Honda CBR1000RR. The front colored black with a sharp 'W' shaped ornament and back half green. There is a silver 'W' stamped on the bike as while.

He was driving towards a small group of Noise's attacking the area. The Noise notice, W the aerial type's change their shape into a spear like shapes and begin to charge at him.

W dodges their attacks; he then brings out his Trigger Memory then pressed the button.

" **TRIGGER"** He then insert the Memory into the Driver.

" **CYCLONE-TRIGGER"** W's left side change to Trigger, he drew his Trigger Magnum, and then he fried compressed air bullets at them.

W then jump from his bike above the Noise and continued firing at them.

W landed and looks at the remanding Noise. He then took out his Luna Memory and insert into his Driver.

" **LUNA-TRIGGER"** W is now in his Luna-Trigger from. He then drew the Trigger Memory and inserts it in his Trigger Magnum.

" **TRIGGER MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

" **Trigger Full Burst!"** W announce before firing a barrage of yellow bullets which destroyed the remaining Noise.

W then removed his Gaia Memory's and reverted back into Mitsuki. "There sure all lot different to Doponts." He then mounted back on his bike put on his helmet, then drove back home.

Unknown to him someone in a black hooded figure with white high lines had been watching him on top of a building.

"So this is the W of this world, huh." A Gray Mirror appeared behind him, and then he went through it, then the Mirror disappears.

* * *

 **(WBX Xtreme)**

 **(Start of the song) Kamen Rider W watches over the city on top of the building. Scene slowly shifts to the logo with Mitsuki and Philip on top of it. Scene changed with Mitsuki putting on one of his hat and Philip putting his book away.**

 **(W-B-X Crime and the City)**

 **(Mata dareka ga totsuzen Door wo tataku) Scene changes to a mysterious person knocking on the door.**

 **(Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City) Scene shift to the figure talking to Mitsuki.**

 **(Kono machi ni wa namida niawanai ze) Scene changes to Mitsuki going around town asking questions revolving his case without being caught.**

 **(Yami ni hisomou KEYWORD mitsuke dasou) Mitsuki accidentally bumps into a person which is revealed to be Kanade and hits him with her slipper. Then the word, "KEYWORD", is written on the board. While Mitsuki and Kanade are exploring a dark place while Philip is in RevolGarry about to go into the GaiaLirary.**

 **(Hittori de wa todokanai yume {Kensaku suru mugen no archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive}) Philip finds the book he needs while Mitsuki and Kanade are caught and Philip starts reading it.**

 **(Kimi no nara kanaerareru Half & Half {Double Boiled Extreme!}) Scene changes to the six halves of W then Philip and Kanade teasing Mitsuki and soon W took their place riding on the HardBoiler. Then the 6 halves begin walking towards the screen with Joker, Trigger, and Metal on the left and Cyclone, Luna, and Heat on the right. The scene shows Mitsuki getting out his Joker Memory and Philip getting out his Cyclone Memory. The two makes their henshin position despite being far apart.**

 **(W-B-X! Futari no Body & Soul {Hoka naisa only tsumari ainori} hitotsu ni) The Joker and Cyclone halves form W. Next scene shows Kadingir, protecting it is army of Noise and Dopants leading them is a shadow figure.**

 **(W-B-X! Saikou no Partner deau toki) Scene shows forms of W and then W on the HardBoiler in the RevolGarry, which is starting to close.**

 **(Kiseki Okoru {So we can make it!} W wo sagase!) W rides on the highway on the HardBoiler with RevolGarry behind.**

 **As song ends Mitsuki and Philip stand back-to-back and the camera rotates on them and W. The logo appears again with forms of W and ends with the Cyclone and Joker form performing their famous pose.**

* * *

"Uh, uh… W," Hibiki muttered as she awakes from her dream. It had been a few months after the attack of the Noises at the concert hall and she had been out of the hospital after the surgery on the wound in her chest.

She can't help but thinking back to the incident when the mystery dual color warrior known as W and those girls. Of course, she didn't tell this to anyone because she isn't sure if she was dreaming.

As she thought about how peaceful life was… she realized something's wrong when her teacher giving her a sweet smile.

She is daydreaming in class.

Her teacher seems to be pretty pissed off.

"Miss Tachibana, could you please repeat what I just say, if I'm not too rude of waking you up from your beauty sleep? I mean is not like this is a classroom and I'm teaching a lesson or something." Her teacher said in a sweet tone.

Hibiki scratches her head and laughed nervously, "Hahaha… umm I didn't hear it quite well, could you repeat again?"

"TACHIBANA!" Her teacher screams.

* * *

(Flower)

The owner of Okonomiyaki restaurant had been readying her tools when someone opens the door as bells rang.

"Welcome," she greeted, the person who come is one of regulars. "Oh, Mitsu-chan."

"Hello." Mitsuki waved, as he comes in then took a seat.

"It's good to see you." The owner said. "By the way where's Phillip-kun?"

"Oh Phillip his well…" Mitsuki sighed. In the basement of their detective agency Phillip had been writing on his whiteboards. "Busy with some research."

In truth be told his always been like this. Every time something, that looks and sounds fascinating to him, he researches it for hours, or even a whole day.

"While in any case, what would you like to order?" The owner asks.

"I'll like to take two of the usual to go please." Mitsuki said.

"Coming right up." The owner said, and then she is cooking his order.

When Mitsuki was waiting the doorbell rang as two familiar faces had opened the door.

"Oh, Mitsuki." The girl is named Miku, a girl with black hair with green eyes in her school, come into the store with Hibiki who looks exhausted.

"Hey, there," Mitsuki greeted the two girls. "How was school?"

"It was good," Miku answered, while taking a seat next to him.

Hibiki also took a seat then let her head fall on the table.

Mitsuki sweet drops. "What's up with Hibiki?" He whispered to Miku.

"Our teacher scolded her almost all day for daydreaming in class." Miku whispered.

"Ah, I see?" Mitsuki nodded in understanding. Then he look at her, he sometimes regretted not taking Hibiki for not taking her to safety back at the concert.

Hibiki raised her head then look at Mitsuki. "What's wrong Mitsuki-kun?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Mitsuki said, he shouldn't think about that he should just be happy that's she's alive, then he remember something.

"Isn't Tsubasa-san's new album coming out today?" Hibiki nodded eagerly.

Miku sighed.

"But you were always nervous around her, and Kanade-san. Remember how you freeze when we first met them and you had some rice on your face." Hibiki pouted, and Mitsuki chuckled.

"Why did you bring that up?" Hibiki retorted. "By the way Mitsuki, do you want to go the music store with me?"

"I like to, but I'm busy with few cases right now." Mitsuki said.

"Lost pets, again?" Miku ask in little teasing.

"Hey, I accept any case big or smell, that's one of my mottos!" Mitsuki claimed.

"If you say, Mitsuki." Miku chuckled.

"Here's your order Mitsuki." The owner said, as she held his order.

"Thank you." Mitsuki took his order, and then placed the right amount of money on the table. "See you two around." He said as head to the door.

"Bye, Mitsuki." Both Hibiki and Miku said as they waved goodbye. Then he left the store.

* * *

Hibiki made her way to the music store after she and Miku left for their separate ways.

But it wasn't until Hibiki notices something is wrong.

The street is too quiet and no one is around. When she saw ash all around the area, Hibiki made shocking realization.

"The Noises is here…" Hibiki said fearfully.

She starts to run away for a way out before spotted a girl crying in the middle of the street.

* * *

(With Mitsuki)

Mitsuki is on his bike driving back home after completed a pet case, until he stops and saw familiar person in like 15 blocks away from him.

"Is that Hibiki?" He thought out load. He focuses his sight and he was right it is his childhood friend running in the street, while carrying a little girl in her arms.

When she was out his sight, he then saw a group of Noise chasing after them and then went out of his sight.

"Oh no, Hibiki!" Mitsuki hit the engines and begins to chase to rescue Hibiki. _'Hang on, Hibiki!'_

* * *

(At 2nd Division Base)

Tsubasa and Kanade rushed to the commend room.

"What's the situation!?" Tsubasa asked.

"We have Noise in the area!"

"I'm on it!" Tsubasa said but she was stopped by Kanade.

"I'll be fine." Tsubasa said before leaving.

"No… you're not." Kanade said. After losing her singing voice and Gungnir, Tsuabasa become distant and cold to everyone except Kanade. Kanade look back at the monitor.

* * *

(Back with Hibiki)

They couldn't cover and were eventually cornered in a foundry.

"Onee-chan, I'm scared…" The girl cried in fear, while clinging to Hibiki.

"It'll be fine." Hibiki reassured. "I won't let them hurt you."

The Noises were about to go for the kill…

" **STAG"** But a robotic beetle charge at them halted their attack.

Then Hibiki heard an engine roar, she look and saw someone on a bike the driver took off his helmet.

"Mitsuki-kun?" Hibiki said. Mitsuki rushed to them, and ask.

"You two okay?" The two nodded.

This made him relived and he look back at the Noise.

"Hibiki get the girl somewhere safe, I get this." Mitsuki said.

Mitsuki was about to get his Driver until he hears Hibiki singing a chant.

" _Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron…"_ Hibiki sing.

 **(Play Gakiso Ganguniru)**

Just then a light emerged from Hibiki's chest. She was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit with white pieces of armor especially with big gauntlets.

Mitsuki and girl looked at her in awe. To Mitsuki that outfit looks somewhat familiar to him.

' _Wait it almost look like…'_ Then he remembers it looks like the same armor Kanade Amou wore, months ago.

"W-What's happening to me!?" Hibiki exclaimed in surprised.

Then a Noise charge towards Hibiki.

Hibiki noticed the Noise. She panics when she accidently punches the Noise; this causes the Noise to disintegrate. This made her regain her composer being impressed by her new ability.

"Mitsuki-kun, get her of here! I will hold them off!" Hibiki said.

"Oh fat chance, as if I'm letting a high school girl to handle this alone!" Mitsuki then pulled out his Double Driver, he put on his waist and the belt emerged.

He then brought his Joker Memory and pressed the button.

" **JOKER"**

"Henshin!" Mitsuki announced

This made Hibiki confuse of what he is doing.

Then the Cyclone Memory appeared in the right slot of the driver, Mitsuki then inserts it and then insert the Joker Memory, and push the two sides.

" **CYCLONE-JOKER"** Mitsuki then transformed forming into W, and then he shook his wrist.

"Mitsuki-kun, your W!" Hibiki exclaimed. W then looks at her

"He's not only one that's here, Hibiki-chan." W said as right eye light up.

Hibiki was surprise when he heard a different voice talk, also recognizing it.

"Wait a minute Phillip-kun, but how!?" Hibiki exclaimed.

"We explained later right now we need to deal these guys." W left side said as pointed at the Noise. Hibiki starts to sing.

Hibiki grabbed the girl and starts to make a run for it as W looks at the Noise.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" W announce, before charging at the Noise.

W attack the Noise with some fancy kicks then did a mid-air round house kick with a green wind destroying three.

While W was busy with the Noises, Hibiki saw another Noise creature and punched it with her fist. This made Hibiki grinned.

"Man look at her go." W left side muttered, looking impressive at Hibiki.

"You can say that again." W right eye light up. "How about, we change tactics." W then removed the Cyclone Memory, and then brought out the Luna Memory.

" **LUNA"** It announce when he pressed the button, and then insert it into the Driver.

" **LUNA-JOKER"** W's right side change into Luna, he then use its ability to stretch his right using it to tied up a group of Noise, then strangled them to death.

"That was pretty cool." Hibiki said.

Suddenly there are more Noise come from the opposite direction of W and Hibiki. They were hoping to use their number advantage to overwhelm them but their chance never comes.

 **(End Gakiso Ganguniru)**

They soon hear a motorcycle and they saw Tsubasa is the rider. She drove past them and jumped off. She soon sang.

"Tsubasa-san…?" Hibiki asked.

" _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…"_

 **(Play Zettou Ameno Habakiri)**

Tsubasa appears in her armor, but her black parts were now black. She started singing.

When Hibiki saw Tsubasa in her armor, she realized after Mitsuki become W that her dream from months ago wasn't a dream at all.

Tsubasa cast a glance at Hibiki then to W who is fighting against the Noise. The dual colored Rider turns to look at her.

"Phillip you thinking, what I'm thinking?" Mitsuki ask.

"Of course, she and Kanade Amou have the power to fight against the Noise; she might help to explain of what's happening to Hibiki-chan." Phillip answered, before going back to the battle.

Tsubasa soon started using Azure Slash as she rushes toward the Noise with her sword becoming bigger than before. She then slashes it toward the Noise and the Noise disintegrated after making contact with the blue energy wave.

Tsubasa soon jumps high into the sky before calling out another move.

" **Thousand Tear!"** Tsubasa roared.

Hundreds swords made of blue energy shot down the Noise and killing more of them. She then rushes toward and slash the rest of the Noise with her sword before it returns to its normal state.

 **(Song end)**

Just when they could relax, there is still a giant Noise crawls up from behind them. W then removed the Luna Memory, and then brings out the Cyclone Memory.

" **CYCLONE-JOKER"** W's right side change back into Cyclone.

"Ready, Mitsuki?" Phillip asked.

"Yeah, let's do this Hardboiled style." W then removed the Joker Memory and inserts it into the slot on his right side and pressed on it.

" **JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE"** Then a harsh and violent wind whipped around the area as W rose into the air. He then aimed his feet at the giant Noise, and then the wind gusted again, sending the Kamen Rider at the Noise.

" **Joker Extreme!"** W's body split down the middle and both halves came down, the feet crashing into the Noise and caused it to explode.

W's body is back together and landed on the ground, before flipping his wrist.

* * *

(Later)

The military arrived to seal off the area attacked by the Noise. W and Hibiki were stuck here for a while.

"Thank you and goodbye Onii-chan and Onee-chan." The little girl said as she left the area with her mother. Soon Hibiki's armor disappears and it quite a shock to her,

"Whoa… whoa…" Hibiki said before falling on her bottom.

"You ok?" W asks before offering his hand.

"Yeah just a little tried…" Hibiki took his hand helping her up. "Thank you saving me here and back then."

"You remember…" W left said.

"Well your most welcome, Hibiki-chan." W right side said.

"Anyway, I should return now as Miku might worry about me…" Before Hibiki could finish, the government agents appeared around them.

"W-what is going on?" Hibiki asked.

"Well this can't be good..." W muttered.

It wasn't until Tsubasa approach both of them.

"We can't let you leave. You two are to accompany us to the Mobile Disaster Response Corps 2nd Divison headquarters." Tsubasa explained.

Soon Agent Shinji Ogawa appeared with handcuffs.

"Sorry, but this is just standard procedure." Shinji explained, but when he was about to put them on Hibiki, W grabbed his arm.

"Hold it right there! Don't you think that's a bit extreme for a high school girl? It's not like she could do any harm with this many people around." W said.

"But…" W interrupted him.

"How about this, I tag along, but Hibiki stays with me. But there is no cuffing on her." W said, this pleased Hibiki that she isn't alone on this.

"Well…"

"Ogawa, it's alright. If they promise to come peacefully, then it's okay to skip minor procedures." Tsubasa said. but she is more concern about her side if they make a wrong move against W after seeing the display of his ability's.

"Very well."

W then got on his bike.

"Hop on, Hibiki." W said.

* * *

We soon see them driving while W on his bike with Hibiki behind him.

They soon arrived at Lydian Private Music Academy, Hibiki's school. Hibiki and W were syrorused as they soon went into a secret elevator. Inside the elevator were some handles.

"Why is your headquarters build under a school?" W asked.

"It's dangerous in the elevator, so please hold on." Shinij advised and Hibiki did so. W grabbed onto a handle. Hibiki laughed nervously.

"Don't think you could laugh your way out of this." Tsubasa said.

' _She sure is cold.'_ Mitsuki thought.

' _How could someone like her like her wearing Kanade's armor?'_ Tsubasa thought.

They soon see strange tribal architecture.

"What interesting architect, how fascinating." W's right side muttered.

"Smiles have no meaning where we're going." Tsubasa said.

"Whatever, you say ice queen." W said, earning a look from Tsubasa.

Moments later, they arrived at the entrance, but when they went inside, they were expecting to see military men with guns or military suits…

"Welcome to Mobile Disaster Response Corp 2nd Division, home of the guardions of humanity, Hibiki Tachibana and W!" Genjuro announced with a top hat, with food, and streamers falling down as if it was surprise party. Kanade was next to hime and she has a face palmed.

"You're making us look so uncool right now…" Kanade said.

Tsubasa also has face palmed with Shinji nercously laughs. Hibiki and W looks surprised.

"What happen to smiles have no meaning here?" W asks, as look back at Tsubasa.

Ryoko Sakurai went to the two and grabbed her phone. She had it facing them.

"Put a smile on those faces!"

"Huh?"

"Umm…" Hibiki and W only did their peace sign as she took the picture.

"How do you guys even know my name?" Hibiki asked.

"The 2nd Division is a wartime secret service." Genfuro explained. "Checking you out is as easy as pie." He said as he turned a cane into a bunch of flowers.

"We checked your bag." Kanade plainly answered as Ryoko was holing it.

"Ah! What's this about being professionals!? You just looked through my!" Hibiki said.

Both Genjuro and Ryoko walk up to them.

"I believe introductions are in order." Genjuro said. "I'm Genjuro Kazanari, Tsubasa's uncle, and the one in charge around here."

"And I'm Ryoko Sakurai, the lead scientist here, nice to meet you two." Ryoko introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you too." Hibiki bowed.

"So, care to tell us why bring us here." W got straight to the point.

"Straight to the point I see." Genjuro said. "In that case I'll get straight to the point as well. We want you two to work with us."

"Work with you? I get Mi-I mean, W, but why me?" Hibiki asked.

"I think it has something to do with that strange armor that appeared on you." W's right said.

Hibiki gasped in realization and asked.

"Please tell me… what happen to me?"

"I like to know as well." W said.

Genjuro then stepped forward and said.

"Before I can answer your questions, I need you two to do two things for me."

"And those are?" W asked.

"Firstly don't tell anyone about what happened today"

"And the second thing?"

Ryoko then brought Hibiki close.

"I need Miss Hibiki here to please take off her clothes."

"Eh…" W said.

Before he could do anything, Ryoko took, more like dragged Hibiki for an examination, leaving him alone until he felt someone tap his shoulders, turning face to face to Kanade.

"So we meet again, do you need something?" W asked.

"I never got the chance to say, thank you for saving my life." Kanade said.

"It's no problem… but I'm sorry about your singing voice." W said with a hint of guilty.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kanade waved it off. "But I'm worried about Tsubasa." Kanade said when she looked at Tsubasa who is talking with Genjuro. "She became different since the concert incident and me retiring form singing.

W turns and looks at Tsubasa. Tsubasa cast a glance at W before she turns away from him.

"Yeah I notice she tends to glare at me." W said. "I don't know what I did, but I'll make to her and you too."

"Thank you." Kanade smiled.

"W, may I aske you something?" Genjuro asked, before walking up to him.

"Sure, what do you need?" W's asked.

"Can you please tell us your true identity? We would like to talk to you and Miss Tachibana again tomorrow so we need to know who you are in order to contact you."

W then noticed that all eyes were on him, waiting for what he would do.

' _Phillip you think we should do it?'_ Mitsuki ask.

' _They told us who they are; it's not fair if we don't do the same. Also we shouldn't leave Hibiki-chan alone on this.'_ Phillip said.

"On one condition; you tell no one my identity. That goes for everyone in this room as well." W said, before raising his index finger.

"You have my word." Genjuro nodded.

Knowing that he wasn't lying, W then removed his Gaia Memory's undoing his transformation.

" _You're_ W?" Genjuro asked. "You're younger than I thought you would be."

"My name is Detective Mitsuki Hidari, it's nice to meet you." Mitsuki introduced himself before stuck out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Genjuro shook the young man's hand.

* * *

After Mitsuki and Hibiki left the base, Tsubasa stood alone as she is taking a shower in her room.

" _My name is Detective Mitsuki Hidari, it's nice to meet you."_

Tsubasa thinks about Mitsuki who is also known as the mysteries Kamen Rider W. He was different from what she expected.

She wants Mitsuki felling responsible for what happened to Kanade.

Even if her commander makes them joining the organization, she refused to accept them.

"Why didn't you do something sooner?" Tsubasa whispered to no one. Because of him, Kanade lose her singing voice sand can't be her partner anymore.

* * *

Miku was studying alone before she saw Hibiki coming into the dorm.

"I'm back…" Hibiki said weakly.

"Hibiki! Where have you been all day? Do you how late it is already?" Miki asked with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry." Hibiki said.

It wasn't long as we see Miku and Hibiki sleeping together in one bed. Hibiki thought back to a few hours age during when she and Mitsuki meets the 2nd Division; they did a few tests on her before letting them and promised to contact them again.

Mitsuki offered to give Hibiki a ride home than letting her walk alone. Hibiki was a little nervous about asking him about being W.

" _I didn't want you or Miku into any harm…"_

But Mitsuki promised to tell her the next time they meet.

"Uhh Miku… actually there is something… never mind, it's nothing important." Hibiki said with hesitation.

"Is not unimportant?" Miku asked. "You haven't comeback the whole day. When I heard there is a Noise appearance, I was really worried you know…" Miku said.

* * *

Phillip was in the Gaia Library looking through books of the 2nd Division group.

"Well Phillip?" Mitsuki asked, in the basement of his detective agency. While Phillip has his eyes closed and then reopen them.

"Well their background seems to checkout so I guess we can trust with our information." Phillip said. "However I seem most concern about Tsubasa Kazanari, for some reason she doesn't seem to like us."

"Yeah I notice it to." Mitsuki said. "Oh, well I'm sure we'll know soon enough, don't stay up to late we need get up early." Mitsuki then heads upstairs.

"Well in any case I have a feeling things are going to be interesting tomorrow." Phillip said.

* * *

 **To Be Continued… Alliance, Dual of the Sword Songstress and The two in one Rider.**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	3. Case 3: Alliance

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Symphogear those belong to the creators. I'm doing this story for fun not profit.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider W: Song of Memory**

 **Case 3: Alliance, Dual of the Sword Songstress and The two in one Rider.**

* * *

(Narumi Detective Agency)

It was beautiful morning outside, inside the building Philip was reading his book and Mitsuki after getting dress he did long yawn while starching.

They soon heard a knock on the door; Mitsuki had gone to see who it is. When he opens the door it should to be Kanade.

"Hey there!" Kanade greeted the young detective with a two finger salute.

"Hey there Kanade-san, what are you doing here?" Mitsuki asked

"Old man Genjuro asked me to bring you to headquarters." Kanade answered. "I was surprise of how famous your detective agency is."

"I sometimes live pleased." Mitsuki shrugged. "Well anyway we should get going; hey Philip it's time to go."

"Hai, coming." Philip said as come to the door. "Hello Kanade Amou-san." He greeted the redhead while waving.

"Hey there," Kanade waved back, and look towards Mitsuki. "Who's he?"

"His name Philip my partner." Mitsuki whispered back.

"You told him about us?" Kanade asked.

"Not only that I also look up everything about you guys." Philip answered that question.

"Oh really? Prove it then." Kanade requested doubting his claim.

"Ok then." Philip cleared his throat. "2nd Division Mobile Disaster Response Corps, created when the 1st was created. Their task is to combat the alien species known as Noise when there was finally a counter masseur to combat them, but in order to make sure not to cause any so called problems, both this counter masseur and both Divisions were to remain secret by high ranking government officials. Shall I continue?"

"How did he…" Kanade muttered in shocked, on how this young man was able to uncovered super government secrets.

"I explained later for lets go." Mitsuki said, as he walked passed her.

"Oh and don't worry I didn't about this counter masseur I have a pretty good idea what it is but I like rest to be a surprised." Philip said as walk passed her.

"Ok then…" Kanade muttered as she joins them.

* * *

 **(WBX Xtreme)**

 **(Start of the song) Kamen Rider W watches over the city on top of the building. Scene slowly shifts to the logo with Mitsuki and Philip on top of it. Scene changed with Mitsuki putting on one of his hat and Philip putting his book away.**

 **(W-B-X Crime and the City)**

 **(Mata dareka ga totsuzen Door wo tataku) Scene changes to a mysterious person knocking on the door.**

 **(Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City) Scene shift to the figure talking to Mitsuki.**

 **(Kono machi ni wa namida niawanai ze) Scene changes to Mitsuki going around town asking questions revolving his case without being caught.**

 **(Yami ni hisomou KEYWORD mitsuke dasou) Mitsuki accidentally bumps into a person which is revealed to be Kanade and hits him with her slipper. Then the word, "KEYWORD", is written on the board. While Mitsuki and Kanade are exploring a dark place while Philip is in RevolGarry about to go into the GaiaLirary.**

 **(Hittori de wa todokanai yume {Kensaku suru mugen no archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive}) Philip finds the book he needs while Mitsuki and Kanade are caught and Philip starts reading it.**

 **(Kimi no nara kanaerareru Half & Half {Double Boiled Extreme!}) Scene changes to the six halves of W then Philip and Kanade teasing Mitsuki and soon W took their place riding on the HardBoiler. Then the 6 halves begin walking towards the screen with Joker, Trigger, and Metal on the left and Cyclone, Luna, and Heat on the right. The scene shows Mitsuki getting out his Joker Memory and Philip getting out his Cyclone Memory. The two makes their henshin position despite being far apart.**

 **(W-B-X! Futari no Body & Soul {Hoka naisa only tsumari ainori} hitotsu ni) The Joker and Cyclone halves form W. Next scene shows Kadingir, protecting it is army of Noise and Dopants leading them is a shadow figure.**

 **(W-B-X! Saikou no Partner deau toki) Scene shows forms of W and then W on the HardBoiler in the RevolGarry, which is starting to close.**

 **(Kiseki Okoru {So we can make it!} W wo sagase!) W rides on the highway on the HardBoiler with RevolGarry behind.**

 **As song ends Mitsuki and Philip stand back-to-back and the camera rotates on them and W. The logo appears again with forms of W and ends with the Cyclone and Joker form performing their famous pose.**

* * *

On the street both Mitsuki and Philip was on HardBoilder, while Kanade was following them in a red motorcycle.

Then suddenly they were being shot at from behind.

Their attackers were riding on black mountain motorcycles, they were black tuxedos, and also their faces were black with a spine upwards on their faces, they are known as the Masquerade Dopants.

Then more appeared in front of Mitsuki, Philip, and Kanade; blocking their path, causing them to stop.

"What are these guys?" Kanade asked, when both her and the two detectives' take off their helmets and getting off their bikes.

"There called Dopants." Mitsuki answered, while Philip checks his Stag Phone.

"Quite strange, that we didn't get on alert." Philip said, because normally the Stage Phone would alert them of any Dopants nearby.

"We'll figure that out later, for now let's go." Mitsuki said as put on the Double Driver, and a copy of if appeared on Philip. "Let's do this Aibou."

"Hai, Mitsuki." Philip said.

Soon the two of them brought their respected Gaia Memory's and pressed the buttons.

" **CYCLONE!"**

" **JOKER!"**

"Henshin!" Both Mitsuki and Philip announced.

Philip then put his Gaia Memory in the Driver first, and then transferred into Mitsuki's. Philip was about to hit the ground not before Kanade caught him.

Mitsuki then pushed the Cyclone Memory down and then put the Joker Memory in the Driver.

" **CYCLONE-JOKER!"** Mitsuki then transformed into W, while Kanade was trying to wake the unconscious Philip.

"Hey, Philip you ok?" Kanade asked as she gently slaps his face.

"Oh I'm just fine Kanade-san." W's right said. Kanade was speechless on how his voice was in W.

"W-What but how…" Kanade muttered as she looks back towards Philip's body and W.

"We'll explain later when get to base okay." W's left said. Kanade nodded.

W then looks back at the Masquerade Dopants and said.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!"

W then charges of the Dopants, and did punches and kicks, also parried their attacks.

W then pulled out his Cyclone Memory from his Driver then brought out the Luna Memory and pressed the button.

" **LUNA!"** W then put the Memory in driver.

" **LUNA-JOKER!"** W's right side change into Luna.

W then uses his right arm as a whip and karate chopping them, then destroyed half of the Dopants.

W then looks at the remaining Dopants.

"Ready Mitsuki?" W's right side said asked.

"Yeah, let's do this Hardboiled." W's left side said.

"Time for Memory Break!" W declared as he pulled out his Joker Memory and inserts it into the Maxiam Drive slot.

" **JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE!"** Soon the two sides split apart, the Luna side made four more copies.

" **Joker Strange!"** W declared as the Luna side attacks the Dopants, when Luna side ceased their attack the four copies disappeared, and then the Joker half slid along the ground striking the Dopants with karate chops, the two sides then attached back together, while the dopants exploded.

"Wait this is strange." W's right said.

"Yeah where are the users?" W's left asked, because normally Dopants revert back into human from and their Gaia Memory's shattered into pieces.

"This is quite strange indeed." W's right said, he then removed the Memory's out of the Driver reverting back into Mitsuki.

Philip then soon woke up with Kanade beside him, and got back up on his feet.

"You okay?" Kanade asked, with her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Kanade-san." Philip assured.

"Okay you guys mind telling what's going, what's with the flash drives, what's that Driver, and what are those Dopants?" Kanade asked.

"Listen when get to your base we'll answer your every question, okay." Mitsuki said.

"Alright fine." Kanade accepted the deal.

They soon got back on their bikes and continuing to their destination.

Unknown to them that a hooded figure was watching W's fight, while holding the same type of Gaia Memory both Mitsuki and Philip have, in fact it is the Luna Memory he has in his hand, he then left and disappear in the shadows.

* * *

(At the Headquarters)

Mitsuki, Philip, and Kanade have just arrived after parking their bikes. They soon took the elevator before they find where Genjuro, Tsubasa, and the others were explaining to Hibiki about her newfound power.

Tsubasa soon got out a red jewel pendent that she is currently wearing.

"Tsubasa wears Ama- no-Habakiri, the First Relic." Genjuro explained.

"Habakiri…" Philip repeated with his hand on his chin. "Isn't that the name of the sword that the god of summer Susanoo possessed?"

"The very same young man." Ryoko nodded. "They were created by arcane techniques in ancient times, but the technology to replicate them is long lost. They can be found in ruins, but the ravages of time have taken their toll on them. It's extremely rare to find them."

' _But how does Hibiki use one?'_ Mitsuki thought.

"Ama-no-Habakiri is only a small fragment of a blade." Genjuro explained.

"The keys to amplifying the few flickers of power it still bears are waves of particular amplitude." Sakurai finished.

"Wave of particular amplitude?" Hibiki asked.

Philip had then made a conclusion, by remembering past encounters with Relic users.

"You mean someone who's compatible with these Relics' power." Philip began, catching their attention. "And that it would have to be through song in order to activate it, correct?"

"Yes, only through song can a Relic be activated." Genjuro said a little surprised that this young man got that off the bat.

"That's right! I did feel a song swelling up from within me!" Hibiki realized.

"Now I understand how it works." Philip said. "If someone activates a Relic with a song, it'll send those waves of energy to generate those suits, correct?"

"Yup!" Ryoko smiled impress by how smart Philip is.

"It dose explained why they were singing while fighting." Mitsuki said.

"But Relics don't just turn on as soon as someone hums a tone!" Tsubasa pointed out. Genjuro got up and continued explaining.

"The few whose songs can activate the Relics and manifest a Symphogear are the 'Attuned'. Tsubasa is one and so are you, Kanade was one." Mitsuki, Philip, and Hibiki looked at Kanade.

"Was?"

"I'm not an Attuned anymore." Kanade clarified.

"But why?" Hibiki asked.

"Remember when you two saved my life?" Kanade asked.

Mitsuki and Philip nodded.

"You were trying to take down the Noise with you." Mitsuki recalled.

"It's called the Swan Song," Kanade explained. "Basically a song sung by a Symphogear user that utilizes the full power of the armor but it would greatly damage the user depending on the compatibility. In my case, I would've died that day." Kanade said. Tsubasa tended to not think about it.

"But you're still alive." Hibiki said.

"We stopped her before she could finish the rest of that song." Mitsuki explained.

"Yes, you did, but what I did finish was enough to destroy my Symphogear." Kanade explained. "Also, it put a huge strain on my singing voice."

"So that's why you retried?" Hibiki asked. Kanade just nodded.

"Speaking of which…" Sakurai caught their attention, which brought out Hibiki's X-Rays on the monitor. "Remember this?"

They looked closer to see fragments of something in Hibiki's chest area. Everyone that was at the concert recognize as the fragments from Kanade's former armor.

"Those were injuries from back then!" Hibiki exclaimed shocked. Tsubasa and Kanade looked at her.

"Pieces of shrapnel too close to your heart to surgically remove. Our research suggests that they're the fragments of the fragments of the Third Relic, Gungnir, which was borne from Kanade here." Sakurai explains.

Tsubasa's and Kanade's eyes widened at Hibiki, while Philip was in deep thought.

' _Interesting another weapon from the gods.'_

Kanade regained her composure and patted Hibiki on the back.

"Well… at least it's good to know that my stupid idea from back then didn't entirely cost the Relic but… what will you do with it?" Kanade asked.

"I-I… don't know." Hibiki muttered.

Philip then placed his hand on Hibiki's shoulder.

"It's alright Hibiki-chan. You still have time to decide." Philip said. Hibiki smiles at Philip trying to cheered her up.

"Thanks Philip-kun." Hibiki said.

Tsubasa, however, was a little wobbly and tried to maintain her balance.

' _She has… Kanade's armor?!'_ Tsubasa thought.

Kanade instantly went to her friend with a worried look.

"Are you okay?" Kanade asked.

"I'm… I'm just fine." Tsubasa answered quietly. "I just need some fresh air."

When Tsubasa left outside, Philip then had his hands on Hibiki's shirt.

"But most importantly…" Philip muttered. Mitsuki recognized the look on his partner's eyes.

"Philip you better be not doing what I think you're…"

Philip just ignored him as he undressed Hibiki's shirt revealing her bra, and scar on her chest.

Almost everyone in the room was surprised of he just did, well Mitsuki sighed while rubbing his temple, and Ryoko awed on how bold he is.

Hibiki blinked well slowly blushing.

"…"

"…."

"….."

She turned red as a tomato.

* * *

(Outside)

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Hibiki scream was even heard outside of her school, as birds flock away from the building.

* * *

(Back in inside)

"P-P-Philip-kun what do you think you're doing!" Hibiki scream in embarrassment, trying to push him off of her.

But surprisingly the bookworm had a good grip as he get a closer look at her scar.

"I'm mostly fascinated by both arcane and Symphogear technology! To think that weapons that were thought to be myths and legends had been found and had been revived by current human science and technology! And to think you can use it by having some near your heart well the materially should be inorganic, how truly fascinating!" Philip said.

Mitsuki went behind Philip and then raised his fist and hitting Philip hard on the head.

Philip mended the bump on his head; Hibiki fixed her shirt but still a little red, and embarrass.

"I'm sorry about Philip's _behavior_ …" Mitsuki said. "He tends to let his _curiosity_ get the better of him."

"It's… no problem." Genjuro muttered, before clearing his throat. "Now then I believe it's time to tell your story."

The big screen in the room showed a video of W fighting the Masquerade Dopants from earlier.

"Well depends on this. You guys heard of Gaia Memory's?" Mitsuki asked.

"Gaia Memory's?" Genjuro blinked.

"I heard rumors about those." Shinji said. "Apparently Gaia Memories are illegal protects sold on the street, they say those things supposed to make a normal person into superhuman, correct?"

"That is correct." Philip nodded. "Also there not just a rumor their real, we have some ourselves."

Philip brought out his Cyclone Memory and Mitsuki brought his Joker Memory.

Everyone in the room had their eyes on their Memory's, unknown to them Tsubasa was near the door listening in.

"Those things are supposed to make someone superhuman? They look normal flash drives to me." Hibiki said.

"Yet you saw us transformed and fought with these." Mitsuki stated.

"Maybe this will elaborate things." Philip brought out his Stag Phone and hooks it up in their computers.

They soon brought a picture of a Gaia Memory but this one was framed with rips.

"Gaia Memories may look like a normal flash drive but looks can be deceiving, these things are very powerful and are able to turn people into Dopants but not without being injected with something we call Living Connecter." Philip explained, while changing picture with a USB port-like tattoo.

"Wait a moment," Genjuro said. "You mean to tell me that those things you fought earlier were Dopants."

"That's correct." Both Mitsuki and Philip nodded.

This news caught everyone off guard, even Tsubasa. Noise is bad enough, but now there are everyday criminals and madmen that can get their hands onto something that can make them superhuman.

"Wait, if someone is selling those things on the street, then how come there's no Dopants running around?" Kanade asked.

"Well Gaia Memories are very expansive and the people who sell them are few and far between." Mitsuki answered.

"Both Mitsuki and I spent the last two years hunting them down, but so far all we got is that one of their dealers has a white scarf with a blood red blotch." Philip said.

"What about the buyers that uses them. Don't they know anything?" Genjuro asked.

"They don't actually." Mitsuki said. "Gaia Memories can also give off some nasty side effects to the user; they get driven insane, memory loss, comatose, or just won't talk so we can't get any answers from them either."

"Wait but you guys seem fine when you use yours." Kanade stated.

"Well, ours are pretty different than other Gaia Memory's." Mitsuki said. "And there's this as well." MItsuki then brought out the Double Driver

"We call it the Double Driver thanks to this it can form our suit which allows us to transform into W with our Gaia Memory's without a connector or transforming into Dopants." Philip explained.

"Pretty interesting device." Ryoko said.

"I see, but just how Gaia Memories are out there?" Genjuro asked.

"Just about as many things in this world." Mitsuki answered.

"That's correct, notice the letter on our Memory's." Philip explains. "Gaia Memories are based out of certain letters of pretty much anything of certain things; animals, plants, vehicles, weapons, elements, material; you name it, so there are pretty much about hundreds of thousands of Gaia Memory's out there."

"About that many…" Genjuro muttered with his hand on his chin.

"Did that answer your questions?" Mitsuki asked.

"Just one more question. If that's alright?" Genjuro requested.

"Okay, shoot." Mitsuki said.

"Where did Gaia Memory's come from?" Genjuro asked.

This caught both Mitsuki and Philip off guard.

"Well didn't see that coming." Mitsuki whispers.

"Guess I should have expected this." Philip whispers.

"Well Philip do you want answered it?" Mitsuki asked is partner.

"Well I don't see the harm." Philip said. "Gaia Memory's original come through…."

Before he could finish, the alarms started going off.

They soon reported at the command center when Tsubasa is already there.

"We have a Noise confirmation." One of the Technicians said.

"Tell 1st Division that we'll handle it!" Genjuro said.

"We have visual. Putting it on screen. Range 200 meters from compus."

"It's so close…" Tsubasa said before running off. "I'll handle them!"

Mitsuki then saw Hibiki was about to run, but he grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Mitsuki asked.

"I'm going to!" Hibiki answered

"Wait, you're not ready yet!" Genjuro said.

"My powers can help people right?" Hibiki asked. "Only Symphogear user or a Kamen Rider like you and Philip-kun can fight the Noise, right? Then two you and me have to go and help!"

Hibiki turned to Kanade.

"I won't let your gift be wasted!"

"Tachibana…" Kanade muttered.

"I swear you never change." Mitsuki stated as he scratch his head. "But that also is one of your strengths."

"Then you better go with her." Philip said.

"Right!" Mitsuki nodded. "Don't worry I'll look out for her."

The two then headed out to where the Noise is, Kanade look towards Philip.

"Hey shouldn't you go with?" Kanade asked.

"I don't have to; he and I are a two-in-one detective and Kamen Rider." Philip said.

* * *

(Night at the location)

Tsubasa had arrived in front of the Noise. The Noise spotted her before combined into one giant Noise.

Then, right before her eyes, all of the Noise merged into one big Noise that roared once its merging was complete.

Tsubasa didn't flinch when the Noise roared, she soon sang to activate her Relic.

"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…"

She soon transforms into her armored form and the Noise monster roared at her.

Tsubasa got out her blade and starts to sing.

 **(Play Zettou Ame no Habakiri)**

The Noise monster launched sharp disks as Tsubasa lunched herself into the air. The blades at ankles opened and twirled cutting and destroying the disks. Once she landed, the blades folded back in as the Noise roared behind her. She then enlarged her sword, preparing for an Azure Flash when suddenly she heard.

" **LUNA-METAL!"** She saw a metal whip tying up the Noise.

She turned to saw W in Luna-Metal using his Metal Shaft.

Then she Hibiki in her anti-Noise armor as she kicks the Noise.

"Tsubasa-san!"

Tsubasa soon jumped passed Hibiki and unleashed her attack.

 **Azure Flash**

Tsubasa's attack sliced through the Noise like a hot knife through butter.

Hibiki smiled in amazement, but not noticing that she was falling to the ground.

W then places his Metal Shaft on his back, and caught Hibiki before she fell.

 **(Song End)**

W then put Hibiki down on her feet, as Tsubasa was busy staring down at the burning remains of the Noise.

"Hibiki, what you did was reckless." W's left side said. "Think before you jump next time, okay."

"I'm sorry." Hibiki apologized. "But if we're going to protect people, then we have to start fighting together."

W smile under his helmet, impress in the look in Hibiki's eyes.

Tsubasa turned towards them.

"You're right we should start fighting."

W heard it and saw it. The swing of a sword, quickly reacting, W pushed Hibiki behind him and stuck his left arm out as he stopped a sword slash from Tsubasa.

"What do you think you're doing?!" W asked.

Tsubasa didn't answer him as she just kicked W, making him stumble back. Looking up, W saw Tsubasa coming for another attack.

* * *

(2nd Division HQ)

"What is that idiot thinks she's doing?!" Kanade said, as she and everyone in the room except for Philips body, watch Tsubasa was fighting against W.

Genjuro was about to leave when he saw Kanade about to run past him, so he quickly grabbed her.

"Wait! Kanade, where are you going?"

"Someone has to stop that idiot before she does something stupid." Kanade said.

"But you don't have Gungnir anymore!" Genjuro protested.

Kanade then manages to get her arm free and turns to Genjuro.

"If I don't do this… I won't be able to face Tsubasa again." Kanade then ran towards the elevator.

* * *

(Back to W)

Tsubasa continued to attack W, he manage to parry and dodge her attacks.

"Tsubasa/Tsubasa-san, what do you think you're doing?" W's two sides asked.

Tsubasa pointed her sword at Hibiki.

"I'll never accept that girl's as Kanade's replacement!"

"But she was protecting her!" W Defended.

"You have no right to say that!" Tsubasa shouted as charges towards W again. Going for an overhead slash, W uses his Metal side arm to block it once again being supported by the right arm; thankfully the Metal side was pretty durable.

"Especially you, Kamen Rider! You say you protect the people, but all you do is cause pain!" Tsubasa stated.

Tsubasa's ankle blades then opened up and she used them to slash at him, causing W to fly back.

W got back up only to see Tsubasa already close to him.

' _So fast!'_ W thought.

"It's because of you…" She slashed him. "…that Kanade can't sing anymore!" She slashed him again. "She can't sing anymore," And another. "She can't fight anymore," And another. "And she can't be my partner anymore!" She turned her ankle blades again and slashed W multiple times before sending him flying. "You've stripped her of those rights. It you done that attack earlier ago, then none of this would have happen, what do have to say for yourself!?"

W then got back up on his knees, when Tsubasa had finished her little speech. He then remembered Begins Night, he then made conclusion.

"Mitsuki-kun, Philip-kun, are you okay?" Hibiki asked in a worried tone.

' _You figured it out Mitsuki?'_ Philip asked.

' _Yeah,'_ Mitsuki answered. _'I know what she's feeling; right now she's feeling the same pain I did in that day. But that's completely stupid!'_

"Tsubasa!" Just then, they look to see Kanade running towards them.

"Kanade?" Tsubasa muttered in surprise.

"Tsubasa, stop this right now!" Kanade demanded, positioning herself between Hibiki and W, and Tsubasa, with her arms speared out.

"But, it's because of those two-!"

"It's because of those two I'm still alive today!" Kanade interrupted. "Ever since that-" W interrupted her by grabbing her shoulder.

"Kanade, step aside!" W's left side said.

"But, Mitsuki-"

"I said, step aside!" W's left side said with a bit more force, making Hibiki back away, and Kanade stepping aside as he requested. "If Ms. Little Crybaby here wants to speak her mind out, then let her."

"What did you call me?" Tsubasa glared at him.

"You heard what I said. You're nothing but a little crybaby whining over spilled milk." W's left side stated.

"You…" Tsubasa growled and tightly grips her sword.

"Should we switch to Trigger Mitsuki?" W's right side asked.

"Nah, let's keep it fair and stick with Metal for this." The left said.

"Well if that's what you want then." W's right said, as he pulled out Luna Memory and then brought out the Heat Memory and pressed the button.

" **HEAT!"** W then inserts it in the Diver and pushed back into position.

" **HEAT-METAL!"** The Luna side change into Heat, W then drew his Metal Shaft and enter into a combat stance.

It soon started to rain, but they ignored it.

Tsubasa then charged at W with another overhead slash, but W block it with his staff.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got?" W's left asked mockingly.

"Don't mock me!" Tsubasa growled, soon the two entered into a weapons fight.

W attack Tsubasa, but she dodges it. Tsubasa soon countered attack aiming for his head, but W use his Metal Side arm to block it. W then jabbed his Metal Shaft at her causing her fly back. Tsubasa soon recovered as gracefully landed. She then stood on one hand as used her ankle blades while spinning like a top.

 **Wight Slayer**

W then spins his Metal Shaft trying to match her speed, when the attacks collided; their weapons soon locked. They soon broke free, Tsubasa then slash with her sword, W then swing his staff, and their weapons locked once again, W then punch her to her gut using his Heat side, causing a fiery impact making Tsubasa stumbled back as she held her stomach.

"What do you think this will accomplish?" W asked. "You think that by beating us, will make it all better? Then you're dead wrong!"

"Shut up! You know nothing of how I feel!" Tsubasa yelled, recovering from his punch as she jumped high into the air and threw her sword at him, enlarging it to the size of a truck as she kicked the handle, making the swords towards at W.

 **Heaven's Wrath**

W didn't flinch as the attack was coming.

"Actually, I kind of do." W's left side muttered quietly.

W then drew out his Metal Memory and insert into the Metal Shaft Maxiam Drive slot in the red part.

" **METAL MAXIMUM DRIVE!"** Flames soon erupted on both ends of the Metal Shaft, W then enter into a combat pose readying his attack.

" **Metal Branding!"** W then collided his attack with Tsubasa's.

"Nani?!" Tsubasa was shock as W was in even ground with her attack.

"Ahhhh!" W roared, as he put more force into his attack, soon cracks appeared on Tsubasa's sword, and then smashed into pieces.

W then put his Metal Shaft on his back, and jumps towards Tsubasa and grabs her on her neck and slams her onto the ground; it was so hard that the area around them cracked.

Tsubasa struggled to remove W's hand from her neck. Her sword was about a few feet away and it was only a matter of time before she used her ankle blades again.

W then raised his heat hand and then form into a fist tightly and it ignited into flames.

Hibiki and Kanade see what he was trying to do, and then run towards them.

"Don't do it!" Kanade shouted.

"Mitsuki, Philip! Stop!" Hibiki shouted.

W ignored them as he slams his fist….right next to Tsubasa's head.

"You cooled off yet?" W's left side asked. "Because I think you need to count your crimes."

"Shut up!" Tsubasa shouted as she glares at him. "What about the crimes you did, all the pain you cause!"

*SLAP*

Tsubasa eyes turned wide when W slaps her.

"You mean all the pain I caused you!" W's left side shouted. "I admit if I did attack earlier then Kanade would still be your partner, and you wouldn't be in this much pain. But you have more crimes then I do!"

Tsubasa transformation was canceled and changes back into her Lydian Uniform.

W removed his hand on her neck and then grabs her collar, and lifted her up to his helmet.

"Why do you think I called you a Ms. Little Crybaby?" W's left side asked. "Because that's crime number 1: because you cry over the stupidest things, 'she can't sing anymore, she can't fight anymore, she can't be your partner anymore' if you think you're the only one in pain then your way wrong!"

"Crime number 2: you never think about the people that were killed by the Noise! They had families and loved ones, and the Noise killed them! Those people grieve for them, they cry, they hurt, and they might even kill themselves! And you never even think about that did you!" W's left side shouted.

Tsubasa slightly gasped after processing of what he said.

"Crime number: 3!" W's left side continued. "Why are you crying over the fact that your friend can't fight with you anymore. When you should be happy that she is still alive today!? You still have her, you still have you uncle, you should be happy that you still have something's to be happy about."

"Tell me this, what dose fighting mean to you?" W's left side asked the bluenette.

Tsubasa stayed quite for a while before answering.

"Being the emotionless blade, that cuts through everything in my path."

*SLAP!*

Her answered just earned her another slap.

"And that's crime number 4." W left side stated. "If all you do is cut off your own emotions then you'll be left with nothing in the end. Instead of focusing on what happened in the past, you should treasure what you still have here, and focus on the here and now."

"Focus on… the here and now…" Tsubasa muttered.

W then let's goes of Tsubasa, making fall on the ground on her rear.

"There's more to life than just battles you know." W's right side said.

"Philip's right," W's left side said. "If you insist on becoming the emotionless blade, then all you have to do is cut off people around you," W then glance at Kanade who was standing next to the untransformed Hibiki. "Especially the ones closest to you."

Tsubasa eyes widen, figuring out what he meant.

"That's not true!"

"Is it, can you really say that you won't cut away your closest friend?" W's two sides asked.

Tsubasa looked like she wanted to say something, but stopped, and then thinking. Her expression then turned into surprise and horror, confirming that W was right.

"By becoming emotionless, you'll eventually break sooner or later and we're certain someone doesn't want that to happen." W's two sides stated.

Kanade obviously knew what W was talking about as she walked up next to him with her hands on her waist and looked down at Tsubasa.

"You must really be starting to become a big crybaby if people are calling you that." Kanade teased.

"Kanade…I…I…I…"

Kanade then knelt down and brought Tsubasa into a hug.

"Tsubasa, I think it's about time to stop being a machine, and start being the Tsubasa that I know and love." What Kanade said, set off Tsubasa as she broke down crying and hugging Kanade. "There, there, let it out."

Seeing that Kanade got this W went to his bike.

"Come on, Hibiki-chan." W's right side said.

"We're leaving?" Hibiki blinked.

"Yeah let's head back to HQ." W's left side, as he got on his bike. "The Noise had been eliminated, and Kanade gets the real Tsubasa again. Best we leave them alone."

Hibiki nodded as she got on bike behind him, and drove back to headquarters.

* * *

(2nd Division Headquarters)

After a little time, Kanade and Tsubasa returned to base, Genjuro comforted his niece, but later scolded her.

Genjuro then turned to Mitsuki and Philip.

"I have to thank you for getting through Tsubasa emotionless act." Genjuro said.

"No problem." Mitsuki said.

"It was the least we can do." Philip said.

"Honestly, I was starting to think that she might get stuck like that." Genjuro said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tsubasa's is too much of a crybaby for that." Kanade said in a teasing tone.

"You're so mean!" Tsubasa said, making everyone chuckle.

Kanade then walk towards the two-in-one detective's.

"Thank you." Kanade said.

"For what?" Mitsuki asked, as he and Philip raised an eyebrow.

"For breaking through Tsubasa." Kanade clarified. "I was on my way there to knock some sense into Tsubasa and then you go to do just that for me plus, with a bit of force."

"Yeah well, Hardboiled guys like me tend to knock some sense into people like that if they don't listen to words." Mitsuki said.

"Don't you mean Halfboiled?" Philip teased his partner, Mitsuik's eyebrows twitched, while Kanade chuckled.

"Well in any case." Kanade said. "Now I owe you not once, but twice now. If there's anything you need from me, just ask."

"I'll keep in mind." Mitsuki said.

Then Tsubasa walks towards them.

"Is there something I can help you with, Tsubasa?" Mitsuki asked.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I acted back there." Tsubasa said. "From now on, I hope we can work together."

Mitsuki stared at Tsubasa's eyes for a while. From the look at her eyes, he could tell that she really thrown away the emotionless act and is now acting as herself.

"So, this is the real Tsubasa Kazanari that I'm speaking with, right?" Mitsuki asked.

"That's right." Tsubasa nodded.

Mitsuki place his thumb and index finger under his chin as he looked at Tsubasa.

"I have to say, without the whole emotionless blade act, you're a lot more…." Mitsuki then twirled his hand. "Cuter?

"C-C-Cute!?" Tsubasa stuttered and blushed for some reason.

"No, that's not the word…ah" Mitsuki had on finger up. "Beautiful?"

"B-B-B…"

"No, no, no, wait," Mitsuki shook his head as he rubs his eyebrows. "That's not the word either… somewhere among those lines."

"My, my, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to woo Tsubasa here." Sakurai said.

"Hm, what are you talking about?" Mitsuki said.

"You are really that Halfboiled are you?" Philip said quietly, as he shook his head.

"Wow, I've never seen you this red before, Tsubasa." Kanade said. "So, is he your type?"

"K-Kanade, i-it's not like that!" Tsubasa protested.

Decided to calm things down, Genjuro coughed loudly. Then everyone in the room has quite down.

"That's better," Genjuro then turn towards Mitsuki and Philip. "Now then you still haven't answered my question on where Gaia Memory's come from."

"Oh yeah that's right we haven't answered that." Mitsuki said, and then turned towards Philip. "Philip?"

"Very well then." Philip walks towards the center of the room. "Gaia Memory's originally come through me, I help manufacture them."

Everyone in the room was surprised to hear this, except for Mitsuki because he already knows this.

"You made the Gaia Memory's?" Genjuro asked. "But how?"

"I help made the Gaia Memory's because of this." Philip points and tabs on his head. "I'm connected to a plane called the Gaia Library."

"Gaia Library?" Genjuro repeated.

"It's a plane where I can access all the world's knowledge and information, and read them in books through certain keywords on those books." Philip said.

"Wait; is that how you figured out about us?" Kanade asked.

"That's correct." Philip nodded.

"Oh my." Ryoko awed at Philip all scientists would call that having ultimate knowledge.

"Me and mentor Sokichi Narumi, rescued Philip from the organization that sells them." Mitsuki said. "Because of that, they can't produce many advanced Gaia Memory's."

"I see…" Genjuro said. "Wait your mentor known about them?"

"Yeah." Mitsuki answered.

"Where is he then?" Genjuro asked.

Mitsuki blinked, as he put his hand on his hat and used the brim to hide his eyes.

"He's, he's, dead." Mitsuki answered.

Everyone was surprised to hear that, except Philip and Hibiki who was looking sad also knowing about this.

They notice the sound in Mitsuki's voice and it sounded that he was important to him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't mean to ask a personally question." Genjuro said.

"It's alright you didn't know." Mitsuki sighed.

"Anyways, we should take Hibiki-chan back to her dorm." Philip said as he patted Mitsuki back.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Mitsuki said, before unshielding eyes his as he took out his Stag Phone. "She called a few minutes ago to ask where you were, something about starting an essay."

"Ah! I totally forget about that! Come on you two we need hurry!" Hibiki said in a panic toned before running towards the elevator.

"Haha," Mitsuki chuckled, as he and Philip followed her. "Same old Hibiki."

"Yap, like you she's Halfboiled." Philip said.

"Hardboiled." Mitsuki said.

* * *

(Next day, Narumi Detective Agency)

On his desk Mitsuki was doing some paper work, and Philip was reading his book.

They soon hear the door opened and she Kanade coming in.

"Hey there you two." Kanade waved at them.

"Hey Kanade," Mitsuki greeted. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," Kanade said. "You guys remembered the favors I owe you two."

They both nodded.

"Yeah what about it?" Mitsuki asked before drinking his coffee.

"Well I been thinking about it," Kanade said before revealing her signup sheet. "As of today I'll be working with you guys."

Philip blinked, and Mitsuki anime spitted.

"Nani!?" Mitsuki questions as he up from his desk and took the signup sheet and look through it with Philip.

"Yap I talk with Old-man Genjuro and Ryoko-san about it, they needed to keep in closed contact with you guys so I volunteered." Kanade informed. "Plus I owe you two so it's win-win."

"Well this is certainly a surprised." Philip said.

"You now it is." Kanade said. "Now the three of us will work together to solve cases Halfboiled!" She stated as raised her fist in the air.

"It's HardBoiled not half!" Mitsuki exclaimed.

"Well I say things are going to be interesting." Philip said.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	4. Case 4: Being a Detective

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Symphogear those belong to the creators. I'm doing this story for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Song of Memory**

 **Case 4: Being a Detective Isn't All**

 **Fun and Games**

It was night time on a big mansion, it is own by a powerful and rich family known, as the Sonozaki family. But in secret they are leaders of the organization that make and sale the Gaia Memories, known as Museum.

Inside the dinner room and are sited on a long dinner table were the Sonozaki's.

The elderly man in the end of the table is Ryubee Sonozaki the head of the family. He has brown hair mix with some grey, wearing a formal suit, also wearing sunglasses.

On his lap is the family cat Mick he as grey hair and orange eyes.

Also on the table is his older daughter Saeko wearing a formal dress, has brown and black eyes.

The youngest daughter Wakana, like her sister she has brown hair and black eyes, wearing a summer dress.

And final member is Kirihiko Sudo husband of Saeko. He has black hair and matching eyes. He is wearing a formal suit, with a white scarf with a blood red blotch.

"Saeko," Ryuubee said. "How is the sales coming doing?"

"We are making some good progress, Otou-sama." Saeko answered.

"That is good to hear-" Ryuubee stop as he and his family felt chills down their spines.

The door open and coming in the room is a woman. She has long blonde, she is wearing a long sleeve black dress, a wide brim hot with black butterfly and is wearing sunglasses, and wearing high net knee socks, and black high heels.

She walks near the table. For some reason her presence made them on edge except for Ryuubee, Mike was even growling at her.

She stops at a nearby seat close to Ryuubee.

"Fine." Ryuubee said.

"It's good to see you, Ryuubee-san." Fine said.

"You as well," Ryuubee said. "So mind telling me where you're in my house uninvited?"

Fine then pull out the chair and sit on it.

"I only come to join you for dinner." Fine said. "Also I have information about the boy you told me about."

"Do you now?" Ryuubee asked. Fine nodded. "Very well then, Kirihiko."

"Yes?" Kirihiko said.

"Informed the chef; we have a guest joining us for dinner." Ryuubee said.

"As you wish, Otou-sama." Kirihiko stands up and headed off.

"Now mind telling this information?" Ryuubee asked.

"I don't see why not." Fine smirked.

Looks like this will be an interesting night.

* * *

 **(WBX Xtreme)**

 **(Start of the song) Kamen Rider W watches over the city on top of the building. Scene slowly shifts to the logo with Mitsuki and Philip on top of it. Scene changed with Mitsuki putting on one of his hat and Philip putting his book away.**

 **(W-B-X Crime and the City)**

 **(Mata dareka ga totsuzen Door wo tataku) Scene changes to a mysterious person knocking on the door.**

 **(Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City) Scene shift to the figure talking to Mitsuki.**

 **(Kono machi ni wa namida niawanai ze) Scene changes to Mitsuki going around town asking questions revolving his case without being caught.**

 **(Yami ni hisomou KEYWORD mitsuke dasou) Mitsuki accidentally bumps into a person which is revealed to be Kanade and hits him with her slipper. Then the word, "KEYWORD", is written on the board. While Mitsuki and Kanade are exploring a dark place while Philip is in RevolGarry about to go into the GaiaLirary.**

 **(Hittori de wa todokanai yume {Kensaku suru mugen no archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive}) Philip finds the book he needs while Mitsuki and Kanade are caught and Philip starts reading it.**

 **(Kimi no nara kanaerareru Half & Half {Double Boiled Extreme!}) Scene changes to the six halves of W then Philip and Kanade teasing Mitsuki and soon W took their place riding on the HardBoiler. Then the 6 halves begin walking towards the screen with Joker, Trigger, and Metal on the left and Cyclone, Luna, and Heat on the right. The scene shows Mitsuki getting out his Joker Memory and Philip getting out his Cyclone Memory. The two makes their henshin position despite being far apart.**

 **(W-B-X! Futari no Body & Soul {Hoka naisa only tsumari ainori} hitotsu ni) The Joker and Cyclone halves form W. Next scene shows Kadingir, protecting it is army of Noise and Dopants leading them is a shadow figure.**

 **(W-B-X! Saikou no Partner deau toki) Scene shows forms of W and then W on the HardBoiler in the RevolGarry, which is starting to close.**

 **(Kiseki Okoru {So we can make it!} W wo sagase!) W rides on the highway on the HardBoiler with RevolGarry behind.**

 **As song ends Mitsuki and Philip stand back-to-back and the camera rotates on them and W. The logo appears again with forms of W and ends with the Cyclone and Joker form performing their famous pose.**

* * *

The Sonozaki's and their guest Fine had finished their dinner.

Fine wipes her mouth with her napkin.

"Cook to perfection." Fine put the napkin down. "I expect nothing less from the Chosen Family."

"Glad you like it." Ryuubee said.

Fine then got up from her sit.

"Well then, now that we're done, I'll make my leave." Fine then walks to the door.

"Make sure you informed us if you visit again." Ryuubee said.

"I'll try to remember, have nice day." Fine exited the room.

After a while everyone except for Ryuubee, sighed in relief when her presences was gone now.

"Otou-sama, how long do we have to help her?" Wakana asked.

"Relax Wakana, I promise if she ever does anything to us, I make sure she pays for it." Ryuubee assured.

"But still, how are even sure we can trust her?" Saeko asked.

"Don't worry Saeko, we're only in a temporary partnership with her, and she's smart enough not to make enemy with us." Ryuubee said.

"But still," Kirihiko said. "Why are you in partnership with her in the first place?"

"Let's just say." Ryuubee smirk. "Her plan fascinates me."

His daughters and son-in-law recognized that look on his face; he normally had that face when he saw something to add to his collection.

* * *

(Narumi Detective Agency)

Kanade was leaning her on chair and sighing in boredom. It has been almost two weeks since she decided to work with Mitsuki and Philip, but lately all they been only doing were some lost pets cases. This is not what she had in mind.

"Man I'm so board." Kanade sighed. "I thought being detectives with you guys will be more exciting."

"Don't blame me." Mitsuki said while doing some paper work. "You're the one who volunteer for this."

"Yeah I know." Kanade pouted. "By the way where's Philip?"

"He's probably in the basement doing some research." Mitsuki said.

"Basement?" Kanade then looks towards the door with hats hanging on it.

She walks towards and opens the door.

"Wow." Kanade awed as she go down the stairs and walks up the stairs to the second floor of the basement, it looks a hanger of some kind, with some kind of vehicle with eight wheels that's about the same size as truck. "I need to get me one of these."

Kanade saw Philip writing on his white boards.

"Hey Philip." Kanade called out.

"Hey Kanade." Philip waved without looking.

"This place is really something. How come you guys didn't tell me about this?" Kanade asked.

"You didn't ask." Philip deadpanned.

"Okay good point there." Kanade said.

Back in the office Mitsuki had finished his paper, and begin to drink some coffee, then heard someone knocking on his door.

"Coming!" Mitsuki called out before heading towards the door, and opens it, to see Hibiki and Miku.

"Hey, Mitsuki." Hibiki and Miku said.

"Hey you two." Mitsuki greeted. "What brought you here?"

"We got the day off today, so we decided on eating with you here." Miku said before she and Hibiki brought out bags of Flower's Okonomiyaki. "If you're not busy that is?"

"Oh no, I don't have any cases today. So I don't see why not." Mitsuki told them. "Come on inside."

Hibiki and Miku went inside the agency, and were looking around.

"This place really hasn't change that much." Miku said.

"You can say that again." Hibiki said. They sometime visited the Narumi Detective Agency to check up on Mitsuki to see how he was doing. "By the Mitsuki where are Kanade-san and Philip-kun?"

"Oh their in the basement, I'll get them." Mitsuki said before going to the door. Hibiki and Miku sometimes wonder what was in that room, and ask Mitsuki what's inside since he owns the building now, but he told them it was nothing just some boring storage room, and where Philip keeps his whiteboards.

"Kanade, Philip! Hibiki and Miku are here with some lunch to eat with us!" Mitsuki called out to them.

"Coming!" They both said before coming up.

"Hello, Hibiki-chan, Miku-chan." Philip waved.

"Hey there you two." Kanade waved.

"Hello." Hibiki and Miku waved back.

Then the four of them are now eating the Okonomiyaki.

"By the Kanade-san." Miku got her attention. "How dose working with both Mitsuki and Philip-kun been for you?"

"Kind of boring so far…" Kanade sighed. "When I first join up them in this detective business I thought it'll be exciting from those detective shows, but lately all they been doing was doing the animal control's job."

"Yeah that's true." Miku chuckles.

"Hey!" Mitsuki got their attention. "You should know that I don't do this job for fun and games, just to let you know." Mitsuki told them.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Kanade waved her hand.

They soon hear another knock from the door.

"Did you two invite any else with you?" Philip asked, Hibiki and Miku shook their heads. "Hmm, must be client then."

"I'll go see." Mitsuki got up and then heads to the door, and opens it.

It was man in his 30's have black hair and eyes, and was wearing a casual clothing.

"Hello, I heard I can find a detective here?" He asked.

"You found him." Mitsuki told him.

"Wait you're the detective?!" He gasped. "I wasn't expecting you to be so young."

"I got that a lot." Mitsuki told him.

"Well in any case, I was hoping you can help with something?" The man asked. "If you're willing to help."

"No that's okay, come on in." Mitsuki said before letting the client inside, and then go's to his desk, the man follows.

Mitsuki sits on the chair of his desk, and the client had used the chair in front of his desk.

The girls and Philip were watching them behind a wall.

"So what do you need help with? Mister…" Mitsuki asked.

"Oh sorry, names Satoshi Tsumura." Tsumura introduced himself.

"Well then Mister Tsumura, what seems to be the problem?" Mitsuki asked. Kanade was praying for it not to be another lost pet case.

"It's about my brother Ken, I think he's gotten into some trouble." Tsumura told him, and made Kanade cheers quietly.

"Yes!"

"What kind of trouble?" Mitsuki asked.

"Well I should start from the beginning. You see…"

* * *

 _(Flashback Scene)_

 _Ken Tsumura is man who looks to be in his mid-20's who looks a little like his older brother. He was measuring clothing he had design._

" _My brother used to work as clothing designer for Windscale. I think he was one of their top designers. But for some reason they fired, and he wouldn't tell me for what. When I met with him he was complete wrack, so I decided on letting him stay with me until he can get back on his feet and find a new job. He stayed with me for a few weeks, he token multiple jobs but he quit all of them because he said they didn't fit him. I sometime see him making sketches for clothing, but every time he did he rips them up and lashes out in anger. Then one day when I got back home he was gone, he left a note saying not to look for him, and that he'll fine but I can't help but worry about."_

 _(End of flashback scene)_

* * *

"That's why I come here I need your help to find my brother. I don't know but I feel like he's going to cause trouble." Tsumura said.

"Alright I'll accept." Mitsuki told him, which made Tsumura smile happily. "Don't worry I'll find your brother."

"Thank you so much." Tsumura bowed his head.

* * *

(In the city)

Mitsuki was walking on the street with some company…

"Mind telling me why you two are with me?" Mitsuki asked, Kanade and Hibiki were walking with him.

"Because this is the first case with you, that doesn't involve finding a kid's lost pet." Kanade told him.

"And I want to help find Tsumura-san's brother too." Hibiki told him. She told Miku to head back to their dorm room, because she'll be helping Mitsuki on his case. Miku knowing how stubborn her friend is, she agrees to it, and told both of them to stay safe.

"I need more guy friends…" Mitsuki sighed.

"By the Mitsuki, mind telling us where we're going?" Kanade asked.

"Alright Kanade, since you'll be working with me and Philip, I give you few pointers of being a detective." Mitsuki said before bringing out a small notebook and opens it. "First rule of finding a suspect is learning about the suspect and finding information. I asked Tsumura-san, on the jobs his brother works, after being fried by Windscale; we got three on the list, a bakery shop, a supermarket, and a furniture store."

"So we're going to each of them, to find information about Tsumura's brother, right?" Kanade asked.

"Yap." Mitsuki nodded before putting his notebook away.

"But didn't Tsumura-san tell us he quit all those jobs?" Hibiki said.

"I rather see what they say first before believing in that." Mitsuki said.

* * *

(At the bakery shop)

Mitsuki was questioning the female manager of the bakery shop to ask her some questions about Ken Tsumura.

"Ken Tsumura…" She mummed, thinking about that name, and then remembers. "Ah, yes I remember he dose used to work here."

"Can you tell me why he quit his job here?" Mitsuki asked.

"He didn't quit. I don't what you've been told, but I've fired him." She said. This made Mitsuki, Hibiki and Kanade confused.

"That's not right; his brother said he quit his job here." Mitsuki told her.

"I don't what he told you about his brother. But I fired him because he was always snapping at his coworkers and sometimes the customers. Not only has that he made different designs for our products, even though I told him to do the shape in way we show him to do, but he wouldn't listen."

' _Something is telling me that this case just got more complicated.'_ Mitsuki thought, before asking for another question.

"By any chance were his different designs looks like clothing?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yes, yes, they look like clothing. Why did you ask?" The manager asked.

"Just wanted to ask. Thank you for your time." Mitsuki said before leaving the shop, followed by Hibiki and Kanade.

"Hey, Mitsuki." Hibiki got his attention. "If Ken-san was fired from this job, how come he lied to his brother about it?" Hibiki asked.

"Not sure yet, best we check the other shops; too see what else we find." Mitsuki said.

* * *

(At the supermarket)

The trio has now arrived to the supermarket talking with the male manager.

"Ah yes, I know Ken Tsumura." He nodded. "He did work here until I fired him."

"Was he snapping at his coworkers and customers?" Mitsuki asked.

"Well no," He shook his head. "Lately I was informed that some of our meat was disappearing in our meat locker. I decided hide near the meat locker then I saw Tsumura going in there, I want inside and saw him taking out the some of the meat to the back alley and saw he was putting together some sort of manikin out of it."

"Manikin?" Mitsuki held his chin curious why he was doing that.

* * *

(At the furniture store)

After learning all they kind in the market, they left to the restaurant, speaking with the owners/married couple.

"Yes Ken Tsumura-kun did used to work. But…" The husband said.

"But that's until you fired him, right?" Mitsuki finished.

"Yes how did you know that?" The wife asked.

"Lucky guess," Mitsuki told her. "Mind telling why he was fired?"

"Well lately we've been finding some of fabric of our merchandise being cut off." The husband said. "I check our security footage and found Tsumura cutting off the fabric."

This made Mitsuki have even more questions about Ken Tsumura.

* * *

Mitsuki, Hibiki, and Kanade left the furniture store. Mitsuki was leading them somewhere.

"Mind telling us where we're going Mitsuki?" Kanade asked.

"You'll see when you get there." Mitsuki told her before bringing out his Stag Phone and called Philip.

" _Mitsuki, I assume you want me in the Gaia Library?"_ Philip asked.

"You guess right." Mitsuki told his partner.

* * *

(Narumi detective agency, basement)

"Very well then." Philip said before closing his eyes. His spirit then left his body as he astral projected himself someplace else.

* * *

(Gaia Library)

Philip found himself standing in a white plane, and then rows of bookshelves appeared with millions of books in them. This was the Gaia Library, containing all the information on Earth. Philip did have the information, but he couldn't access it all at once. He needed keywords to find the proper bits of information.

"Begin search now. Keywords please." Philip said.

* * *

(Back with Mitsuki)

"Keyword: Ken Tsumura." Mitsuki said.

* * *

(Back with Philip)

In the Gaia Library numerous groups of bookshelves began rising up and vanishing while the ones remained were grouped closer together for easier access.

* * *

(Back with Mitsuki)

"How is it going?" Mitsuki asked.

* * *

(Back with Philip)

"So far so good," Philip replied. Most of the bookshelves had been eliminated, but there were still too many sources. "Another Keyword?"

* * *

(Back with Mitsuki)

"Keyword: designer." Mitsuki said. After talking with managers of Ken Tsumura's former jobs, he made a conclusion that the suspect was still a designer in heart.

* * *

(Back with Philip)

Philip nodded and put in the keyword. The shelves began reacting again and vanished, leaving a much smaller amount than before. Soon, there were four bookshelves worth of books left standing before Philip.

"Still need to narrow it down."

* * *

(Back with Mitsuki)

"Keyword: Windscale." Mitsuki said.

* * *

(Back with Philip)

The shelves shifted again, leaving a single bookshelf gone. From one shelf, a book hovered out towards Philips waiting hands.

Philip then opens the book and reads the information.

"Hmm, this is interesting." Philip hummed.

* * *

(Back with Mitsuki)

"What you got?" Mitsuki asked.

" _First can you but the phone on speaker. I think Kanade and Hibiki-chan needs to hear this as well."_ Philip requested.

Mitsuki did has he was requested, putting the phone in speaker.

" _It appears the reason of Ken Tsumura being fired in Windscale was because the company was stealing his designs."_ Philip explained.

"Stealing his designs?" Mitsuki said.

* * *

(Back with Philip)

Philip now back in the real world was writing on his whiteboards.

"Yes, lately Ken Tsumura was noticing that his name wasn't on his designs, and wasn't credited for any of it. When he notice it, he put his compliant to the broad of directors and CEO, but told him that his designs are now Windscale property, and when he tried to fight against them, he was fried never making a name for himself. Almost poetic when you think about it." Philip said before finish writing everything on his whiteboards.

* * *

(Back with Mitsuki)

This made Mitsuki put all the dots together. The reason of Ken Tsumura's angry problems, the reason for making that manikin out of meat, and the reason why he was cutting off fabric out of furniture. He still wanted to be designer but couldn't do any of it because people will think he rips off the designs from Windscale, and he was getting angry at them for what the company has done to him.

"That's all I need to know, thanks Philip." Mitsuki said before hanging up the phone.

The three of them arrived at where Mitsuki was leading them. It was the Windscale Company.

"What are we doing here?" Kanade asked.

"Right now Ken Tsumura was getting angry because that Windscale had ripped him off of his designs." Mitsuki said.

"And so you think he'll be here?" Kanade questions. "What make you think he'll so up?"

"Honestly it's just a gut feeling." Mitsuki told her. One of the things Narumi taught him, that a good detective should trust his gut if there are no other leads.

The three of them look around until, Mitsuki saw Ken Tsumura looking at the building. Mitsuki walk to him.

"Ken Tsumura." Mitsuki called out, Hibiki and Kanade looked. Ken Tsumura looked at him.

"Are you a costumer, or worker here?" Ken Tsumura asked before going to his pocket. "No matter, soon this entire company will fall."

He soon brought out a red Gaia Memory with the latter 'M'. This made them surprised.

Ken Tsumura rolled up his sleeve to expose his fore arm which had a Living Connecter on it, and then pressed the button of the Gaia Memory.

" **MAGMA!"**

Ken soon injects the Memory onto the Connecter and soon transformed into the Magma Dopant, which made a big heat wave that destroyed everything in its path.

Mitsuki and the girls rolled out of the way.

"Need to stop this." Mitsuki brought out the Double Driver, Hibiki saw what he was about to do. Mitsuki was about to put on the Driver…

"Mitsuki! Wait!" Hibiki stop him from putting it on.

"Hibiki?! What are you doing?!" Mitsuki tried to break free.

"Please don't do this! You said Dopants are humans right?! You shouldn't hurt each other!" Hibiki told him.

"Hibiki now's not the time for this!" Mitsuki exclaimed.

The Magma Dopant was about to fire at them, Mitsuki saw it and pushed Hibiki away, and roll dodges it. And soon put on the Driver.

"Philip, let's go!" Mitsuki brought out the Joker Memory, and pressed the button.

 **"JOKER!"**

* * *

(With Philip)

Philip was standing on the vehicle in the basement..

"Hai!" Philip brought out the Cyclone Memory, and pressed the button.

 **"CYCLONE!"**

"Henshin!" They both said in the same time. Philip inserts the Memory and fallen on the vehicle.

* * *

(Back with Mitsuki)

Mitsuki pushed the Cyclone Memory, and soon insert the Joker Memory into the Driver and transformed into, W.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" W pointed at the Dopant before charging at it.

W landed a kick on the Magma Dopant, followed with a few more kicks, and landed a kick on the Dopants face, sending it flying.

The Magma Dopant soon got back up and channeled his glowed and fire emerge from his body, and soon fired fireballs at W. W did his best to dodge a few of his attacks.

"Things are getting hot!" W's left side stated.

"Then in this situation…" W's right side pulled out the Cyclone Memory, and soon brought out the Luna Memory before pressing its button.

 **"LUNA!"**

W soon inserted the Memory into the Driver, and pushed it.

 **"LUNA-JOKER!"**

W's right side turned to Luna, and used its power to stretch his right arm and used to block the remaining fireballs.

"Hey, Philip! Don't just go changing the Memory without telling me!" W's left side scolded at his right side.

The Magma Dopant fired at W again, but W used his right arm to block them, and then grabs the Dopant on his head, and brought himself to the Dopant before letting go.

W used his right leg as a whip landed a few kicks at the Magma Dopant sending Magma further back more, and sending it the ground.

"Mitsuki, any ideas to finish this?" W's right side asked.

"Do you really need to ask? Memory Break, Hardboiled style." W's left side responded.

W pulled out the Luna Memory and replaced it with the Cyclone Memory.

 **"CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

W transformed back into his standard form as CycloneJoker, he then removed the Joker Memory and placed into the Maximum drive slot and pressed it again.

 **"JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE"**

The Magma Dopant was surprised when a guest of wind picked up W. W was floating until he aimed both his legs at the Dopant.

 **"Joker Extreme!"** W said as he did his signature kick attack at the Magma Dopant, causing him to explode. The Magma Dopant returned back into his original form as human, with his now broken Gaia Memory.

The girls run up to W.

"You two okay?" Kanade asked.

"We're fine Kanade don't worry." W's right side told her.

"What are we going to do with Ken-san?" Hibiki asked a little worried.

"Nothing much, all we have to do is to call the cops and let them deal with him." W's left side sighed. "How will I explain this with Tsumura-san?"

W was about to walk towards him and tie him up before an earthquake hit.

Soon the ground shattered near Ken Tsumura as a T-Rex's head burst forth from the ground and headed towards him.

"What the?!" W let out.

"First Noise, and then Dopants, and now dinosaurs?! What's next?!" Kanade exclaimed.

Soon the T-Rex grabbed Ken Tsumura with its mouth, making him yell in pain.

"Hey! Stop it!" W was going to save him but was too late, as the T-Rex unearths itself, and hits W with its tail, sending him rolling on the ground.

"Mitsuki! Philip-kun!" Hibiki said in worried not noticing the tail was about hit her. Kanade rushed and pushed her to the ground.

"Baka! Pay more attention to your surroundings!" Kanade told her.

"Sorry!" Hibiki said.

W sits back up and then brought his Stag Phone and enters a code.

* * *

(Back the detective agency, basement)

The vehicles engine had turned on making a loud roar. Soon the room's upper floor folded up, leaving room for the vehicle to assemble some of its parts.

The vehicle is design as W's head, with the color being black, and on the big ring on the back opens showing what looks like, backside parts for W's HardBoilder. This is the RevolGarry, W's Mobile base.

The wall in front of the RevolGarry opens for a pathway for the Garry, and soon drives forward, and soon made it outside.

* * *

(Back with W)

W rolled back on the ground again. The T-Rex burst beneath him sending him flying up in the air, the T-Rex was about to eat him, but the RevolGarry come flying catching W.

Kanade and Hibiki look the Garry in awe.

"Sugoi…" Hibiki muttered.

"Now I really need to get me one of those." Kanade said.

W soon jumps off of the RevolGarry to the ground.

"Where'd it go?" W said before the ground beneath him and the RevolGarry burst sending them flying, the RevolGarry flipping upside down.

The T-Rex was charging to the RevolGarry. W soon got back up before bringing out the Stag Phone and pressed in a code.

The RevolGarry eye shields glowed, the ring on its back spin, making the Garry charge to T-Rex letting bite on the ring, then the RevolGarry's ring soon spin making sparks inside the T-Rex's mouth, forcing it to let go of the ring, bringing the Garry back on its wheels, and then drives near W.

The T-Rex soon retreated back underground to escape.

"Hey, stop!" W said before going towards the hole, Hibiki and Kanade soon followed. But by the time they made to the hole the T-Rex was now gone.

"It took him!" W exclaimed.

* * *

(Later, at the Narumi Detective Agency)

After the T-Rex escape the gang had gone back to the Agency, listening to the radio hoping to hear something to help.

"Are we seriously just going to stay here and do nothing?" Kanade asked.

"Not much we can do, without anything to go with." Philip said while reading his book.

" _After that, in Fuuto they found a male."_ They soon heard what the radio just said. _"It was Fuuto resident Ken Tsumura-san, 21 years old. The person who found Togawa floating in the water called 110. The police found Tsumura deceased, saying that he died of multiple stab wounds, found on his body."_

"Oh no…" Hibiki mutters covering her mouth.

"Guess we know where to go now." Philip said.

* * *

(At the crime scene, of Ken Tsumura's death)

Mitsuki, Kanade, and Hibiki had come to where the cops found Ken Tsumura dead.

"Hey, detective!" They look to see, a young police detective coming towards them. "What do you think you're doing here?! This is a police matter!"

"I'm here because his, my client's brother." Mitsuki answered.

"Oh, Mitsuki-kun good to see you." They look to an older detective with a back scratcher.

"Mitsuki do you know these two?" Kanade asked.

"Oh yeah, you haven't met yet. Kanade this is Mikio Jinno a police detective and a good friend of mine and the other guy is his young partner." Mitsuki introduced them. This made the young partner slightly upset.

"Hey I have name you know! Its Shun Makura!" Makura snapped.

"Hey you shouldn't be like that at a crime scene." Mikio told him before grabbing his shoulder.

Makura made a slightly irritated face, before walking away.

"Will he be okay?" Kanade asked being a little worried.

"He'll be fine, just need to let off some steam." Mikio told her. "Anyway Mitsuki-ken what brought you here."

"To see him." Mitsuki pointed at Ken Tsumura's body. "His brother is a client of mine that wanted me to find him."

"I see." Mikio nodded.

"KEN!" They all look and saw Satoshi Tsumura running to the crime scene being blocked by some of the police.

"Get out of my way that's my brother!" Tsumura pushed them away and runs towards his brother's body, and starts shaking the body. "Ken wake up please! Open your eyes! Ken, please…No…No!"

Hibiki had tears on the edge of her eyes looking away. Kanade looks down on the ground. Mikio only looks at pity of his lost. Mitsuki used the brim of his hat to hide his eyes.

* * *

(At a park)

After some time, the police moved Ken Tsumura's body. Satoshi Tsumura went to the park to cool his hide, followed by Mitsuki, and his friends.

Tsumura had his back facing them for a while, until Hibiki decided to speak up.

"Uhm, Tsumura-san I'm sorry for what happen to your brother…I know it hurts because I know what you're feeling right now…but…" Before she could finish Tsumura only said one thing.

"Why?" He said before walking towards Mitsuki and grabs him on his collar. "Why did you let this happen?! I hired you to find my brother and now his dead! How can you possible let this happen?!"

Mitsuki didn't answer, still having the brim of his hat to hide his eyes.

Hibiki decided to try to defuse this situation.

"Stop it! Mitsuki did his best it wasn't his fault that this-!" Hibiki started before Mitsuki grab her shoulder.

"Hibiki that's enough let him do what he wants." Mitsuki told his friend.

"Mitsuki…" Hibiki mutters, she doesn't like to see him like this, reluctantly she did what he said.

"His best…Well I guess his best wasn't good enough…considering he just let him die like that!" Tsumura snapped before punching Mitsuki to the ground.

"Hey that's enough old man!" Kanade step in between them. "Don't you think this hit hard on Mitsuki just like it hit you?!"

Kanade may only know a little about him, but she knows that Mitsuki is a kind of guy that hates to fail on his clients.

Tsumura then turned his back on them again.

"I guess this is what happens when I hire a teenager to do a man's job." He said before leaving.

* * *

(Later, at the Flower restaurant)

Hoping to cheer Mitsuki up, Hibiki suggested on taking him to eat some of Flower's Okonomiyaki.

"Hey, Mitsuki are you feeling alright?" Kanade asked.

"I'm a little better." Mitsuki responded before sighing. "The boss taught me to make sure to not let the client down. But I now I failed one of the things he taught."

"Hey don't be like that." Hibiki told him. "You shouldn't be like this, what if Narumi-san sees you like this; I bet he'll punch you out. Besides nobody is perfect you know."

"Hey Hibiki is right." Kanade agree. "Besides you couldn't have seen that T-Rex coming no one couldn't predicted that it was just a coincidence."

What she said made Mitsuki snapped out of his depression, and made him think on it.

"Coincidence…" Mituski mutters.

"Yeah that's what I said just-." Kanade started before Mitsuki raised a finger on her face.

"No, no it can't be coincidence." Mitsuki shook his head before lowering his finger. "The timing couldn't be coincidence."

"What are you saying?" Hibiki asked.

"I'm saying its' not a coincidence. Think about it, when I defeated Ken Tsumura as the Magma Dopant, the T-Rex just so happens to come in. Don't you think that was a little accurate?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yeah…" Kanade nodded. "Now that you said it does sound a bit off."

"Wait, if what you're saying is true than how did that T-Rex thing knows where we were, after the battle?" Hibiki asked, before a loud explosion was heard outside.

* * *

Mitsuki and the girls were now at where the explosion happened, and it was a Windscale building.

"What could have happen here?" Kanade wonders out loud.

"I don't know. But I do know for sure that this case isn't over yet." Mitsuki stated before bringing out his Stag Phone and dialed a number. "Info dealer, we need to meet."

* * *

(At a different location)

Inside a store, someone on one of the tables was taking pictures of the waitresses working.

It was man with an afro, and a beard.

"Very nice. So nice." He said in English.

Mitsuki pulled out a chair and sit on it.

"Glad you made it Watcherman." Mitsuki said.

"I didn't want to make my favorite detective wait too long." Watcherman said. "So what do you need?"

"You know what." Mitsuki pulled out some of cash. "Information."

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Watcherman asked.

"It's about-." Mitsuki started.

"Hey Mitsuki! What's the big deal leaving me out on this?" Kanade asked before walking towards their table.

Watcherman only gasp in shocked seeing her, while Mitsuki mend a temple knowing that look on his face.

"Ex…Ex…Ex…idol! Kanade Amou-san!" Watcherman shouted in surprised before pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

The reason Mitsuki left her out on his meeting because he knows Watcherman has a thing for pretty girls that got his eyes; he even has a blog for girls as waitresses, and some other stuff. So he figures that someone like Kanade who used to be an idol would catch his eye.

"Oh my gauss! What are you doing here?!" Watcherman asked.

"Well I suppose to be working together with Mitsuki with his detective work." Kanade plainly answers.

"No way! Mitsu-chan you lucky dog you! How did you have an ex idol like Kanade-san working with you?!" Watcherman demanded.

"Can't say." Mitsuki told him. He can't just up and tell him she works with a super-secret agency with the government.

"Well doesn't matter right now!" Watcherman said before readying his camera. "Hey Kanade-san mind if a take a few photos of you?"

"Oh, sure I don't see why not. Do you want to do some poses?" Kanade asked.

"Yes! Yes! Of course do some sexy ones please!" Watcherman requested.

"Sure thing." Kanade said before doing some poses she dose when she was in photo shoots.

"Nice! Beautiful!" Watcherman said as he took the pictures, he is so putting these in his blog.

"Hey!" Mitsuki snapped his fingers to get his attention. "Don't forget why we're here."

"Oh of course sorry. I can't help it." Watcherman said before lowering his camera. "Oh and don't worry about the money, consider the pictures as payment."

"Alright, I need to know of any incidents of Windscale buildings." Mitsuki said.

"Oh so I take it you saw the latest one?" Watcherman asked. Mitsuki nodded. "Alright then, I'm sure you already heard of this, that there are explosions of Windscale buildings sometime last month."

"Yeah I heard about those. They said it was gas explosions, due to poor construction on their pipelines." Mitsuki said.

"Well that's the regular story. But the police thinks otherwise." Watcherman said.

"What do you mean by that?" Mitsuki asked.

"The police had check the where the explosions had occurred in the buildings and the word is that the explosions so far wasn't due to failed pipeline constructions, and they hadn't found any fragments if it was a bomb either. Except all they found was mostly scorch marks, some smashed up things, and some big foot prints bigger than big foot." Watcherman explains.

This made Mitsuki think about the Magma Dopant, and the T-Rex head, and have suspicion if the two were connected.

"I need to know two more things." Mitsuki said. "Where did the first incident happen? And do you have anything of a designer named Tsumura, and his brother?"

This made Kanade wonders why Mitsuki asked about that but she has a feeling she was about to found out.

Unknown to them that was someone was watching them in the shadows listening to their conversation before leaving.

* * *

Mitsuki, Kanade and Hibiki were in the first Windscale building that had an explosion under construction being repaired.

"So this is the scene of the crime from where it first started." Mitsuki said looks around.

"Hey Mitsuki, do you really think we'll find anything here?" Hibiki asked.

"We won't know until we see." Mitsuki told her.

Unknown to them is that something was lurking near them.

As they went through an open door, it suddenly closes on them. They went towards them trying to open it, but it was shut tight.

"Hey." They called out before knocking on the door. "Hey!"

They soon hear growling behind them, they turned to the same T-Rex with a smaller body charging towards them.

Seeing no way out, Mitsuki grabs Hibiki and, he and Kanade jumps over the T-Rex to the other side.

"You okay Hibiki?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yes." Hibiki nodded.

The both them looked to see the T-Rex charging at them. Mitsuki pushed Hibiki away and dodge the T-Rex.

Mitsuki had scratch on his cheek.

"So you want me to stop sniffling around?!" Mitsuki said before he brought out black and blue highlighted camera, with a blue Giji Memory with a bat symbol on it, and then inserts into the camera.

" **BAT!"**

The camera soon transformed into robotic bat, and soon flashed a bright light, blinded the T-Rex causing it to step back, and the Bat Shot fly's out of Mitsuki's hand.

"One more!" Mitsuki brought out his Stag Phone and inserts its Memory.

" **STAG!"**

"A bonus just for you." Mitsuki said.

The Stag Phone transformed, when the T-Rex was stepping onto a puddle of water, the Stag Phone cuts electrical wires landing on the puddle too, shocking the Dopant, before the lights blackout.

When the lights turned back, the T-Rex was now gone.

Something caught Mitsuki eyes, when he saw a piece of clothing with a feather pattern on it; he checks it and saw a brunt price tag on it. It was really damage but Mitsuki sees the names of whose work this is.

Kanade and Hibiki went towards him and look at it as well. When Hibiki saw the name it made her surprised on it, well Kanade wasn't.

"Damn I was really hoping to be wrong." Kanade said.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

Mitsuki was now at another place to meet with Watcherman after he called him, saying he has info about Ken Tsumura.

Watcherman made to where he was.

"Did something happen?" Watcherman asked.

"It's nothing, how'd it go?" Mitsuki asked.

"There was someone who saw Ken Tsumura buying the Gaia Memory." Watcherman soon started explaining.

"Was Ken Tsumura the only customer?" Mitsuki asked.

"Oh, that's right. Seems there was another person. But it was too dark and he didn't see the other one. But he said he can tell it was a man." Watcherman said.

This gave Mitsuki everything he needs to complete this case.

* * *

(Nerumi Detective Agency)

Mitsuki opens the door to the hanger/basement, followed by Kanade and Hibiki who was looking around in surprised because this is her first time being down here.

"How long has all of this been here?" Hibiki wonders.

"Philip, get ready." Mitsuki said.

Philip nodded before going to the Gaia Library.

"T-Rex." Philip said then some the bookshelves begin moving. "The goal of this is to find the name of Ken Tsumura's killer. Keyword?"

"First, Windscale." Mitsuki said.

The shelves begin moving and vanishing leaving only one row.

"Second, feathers." Mitsuki said.

Some of the bookshelves moved but still left a few.

"Next?" Philip requested. "You've got something, don't you, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki sighed before saying the last Keyword.

"Last… sibling." This made Hibiki blinked.

Soon the bookshelves moved leaving only one, and left one book for Philip.

"Bingo!" Philip said. "The T-Rex Memory requires a certain physical make-up. There is only one person who matches the keywords"

Philip begins writing the name of the T-Rex Memory user. When he finished this made Hibiki surprised.

"No way." Hibiki mutters. When written the name 'Satoshi Tsumura'. "Tsumura-san…he was that T-Rex."

"Both of the Tsumura brothers were Windscale designers." Mitsuki explained what Watcherman gave him. "Ken Tsumura wasn't the only one who had a grudge against that company. The Tsumura brothers were accomplices in destroying the of the company's buildings. But after that, Ken Tsumura was being consumed by Magma's power and lost control. That's why Satoshi Tsumura had me find him…so he could dispose of him."

"No way…" Hibiki mutters to think that Satoshi did that to his own brother.

"So what are we going to do?" Kanade asked.

"I'm going to call Mikio, and inform on what we have." Mitsuki said before he brought his Stag Phone.

"Mitsuki wait!" Hibiki grabs his arm.

"Hibiki what are you doing?" Mitsuki asked.

"Please don't do this! I know what Tsumura-san did was unforgiveable, but can you give him a chance to do the right thing?" Hibiki asked.

"Do the right thing." Mitsuki sighed before shaking his head. "Hibiki the guy has his chance to do the right thing and that's not by being a criminal."

"But didn't you and Philip-kun said, that Gaia Memories has dangerous side effects. What if that Memory is causing him to behave this way?" Hibiki stated.

"That was before he decided to buy the Memory. Hibiki I know you mean well but it's already too late after he walk down this path." Mitsuki said.

"But I don't to believe that!" Hibiki shook her head having tears set on the edge of her eyes. "It can't be too late for him!"

"Like I said it's far too late for him the moment he bought the Memory!" Mitsuki exclaimed. "He endanger innocents because of his vendetta, and even killed his own brother because he was becoming a lose end! He's far too gone! And the sooner you accept that the better-!"

Before he could finished, Hibiki slapped him really hard making him fall on the floor and making dropped his Phone. Hibiki soon grabs the Phone and runs to exit the building before saying.

"Mitsuki, you baka!" Hibiki has now left the building.

"Great…" Mitsuki mutters before getting back up his feet.

"Man that girl sure is stubborn." Kanade said.

"Sure is." Philip nodded. "She's been like that ever since the Zwei Wing concert incident, when you saved her."

"Really?" Kanade asked.

"Yes," Philip said. "Since that day Hibiki decided on helping people, anyway she can do, being a complete stranger, stray animals, and now even criminals."

"Man, I guess you saying those things to her really hit her hard." Kanade told Mitsuki.

"Yeah well, guess that's what I get to try to open her eyes. That's what I get being a Hardboiled detective I am." Mitsuki said. "You should know by now Kanade, I don't do this job for fun and games. I have to make some hard choices to make sure to complete the case I'm given, or to put criminals behind bars."

Kanade can't help but respect Mitsuki even more.

* * *

(With Hibiki)

Hibiki was at another Windscale building, hoping to find Satoshi Tsumura.

"Where are you…?" Hibiki then saw him Satoshi Tsumura going into parking lot building. Hibiki quickly follows him inside, and looks around floor by floor before she was now on the top of the building, and saw Satoshi looking at the building with his Gaia Memory in hand.

"Tsumura-san!" Hibiki called. Satoshi didn't face her.

"So you found me. Is your detective friend here?" Satoshi asked.

"No it's just me. I come here to make you stop this." Hibiki told him.

Satoshi soon faced Hibiki.

"I loved designing clothing. But Windscale has…a really awful executive. That man took my job, achievements, everything! Then he sent me in exile." He said griping his Memory. "They have taken everything I had, so I decided on taking everything from them! All I ever wanted is to make clothes that suited my beloved city. But now I only feel hatred."

"But why would you do all this? You could have still design more clothes and find a different company." Hibiki said.

Satoshi only laugh like madman.

"I find it funny on how naïve you are!" Satoshi shouted. "Windscale made sure of all that, to make sure I hasn't haired by any other company even if I did Windscale would have complaints for me stealing their designs!"

Hibiki eyes slightly widen.

"When I begin to notice that Ken was losing control of himself, that's when I decide to make the perfect plan to pin all the crimes on him as a scrap goat! Hired that detective, wait until he defeated my brother, and then silence him, permanently!" Satoshi said.

"So you did all that just to make sure there wasn't suspicion on you?" Hibiki mutters.

"Yes I did all that for the sake of my revenge!" Satoshi said before laughing.

Hibiki couldn't help but feel a little heartbroken on what he was saying,

' _Mitsuki was right it was too late for him. And I didn't even listen.'_ Hibiki thought.

"Mitsuki I'm sorry…" Hibiki mutters, before someone grabs her shoulder, Satoshi was surprised to see who it was.

"Apology accepted." Hibiki looks and saw Mitsuki. "And I should be sorry too, for upsetting you like that."

"Mitsuki…" Hibiki let out.

"H-How did you found us here?!" Satoshi demanded.

"Well," Mitsuki got his Phone back from Hibiki. "This little phone has a little GPS device, I so happen to have matching one. But that's not important now, you should probable give up."

"And why would I do that?!" Satoshi said before hearing sirens, they look to see several police cars, with Mikio and Shun on sight where they are.

"Before I got here, I called some friends in the police to get here. I don't a single person in this city to cry. And you…made this city cry!" Mitsuki said. "It's over Satoshi, surrender now and receives judgment."

Satoshi only laugh again.

"Surrender? I don't think so," Satoshi revealing his Connector on the bottom of his neck. "If I'm going down I'm least taking you with me!"

" **T-REX!"**

Satoshi inserts the Memory and soon transformed into the T-Rex Dopant, making a loud roar and soon jumps off the building to where the police are making another loud roar making a shock wave sending some policemen flying to the ground.

"W-What is this?" Mikio said.

Mitsuki and Hibiki look see the T-Rex Dopant rampage. Mitsuki grabs Hibiki by her waist making her slightly blushed.

"M-M-Mitsuki!"

"Hang on tight!" Mitsuki said he jumps off the building with her, making Hibiki scream. Mitsuki soon aimed his wrist watch and fired a grappling hook on to the wall of the building, letting himself and Hibiki land the ground safely.

"A little more warning next time." Hibiki said before he lets go of her.

"Sorry." Mitsuki soon retracted the grapple before seeing debris falling towards them. "This way!"

He grabs Mitsuki hand and guides her to safety, but the T-Rex Dopant traps them.

The T-Rex Dopant jumped to chomp on them; Mitsuki pushed Hibiki away and ducked to dodge the Dopants attack.

When the T-Rex Dopant landed on its feet it made another loud roar making a shock wave. Soon some debris was about to fall on Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki watch out!" Hibiki shouted.

Mitsuki looks and the debris about to fall on him, but just in the time the RevolGarry come to the rescue by smashing the debris.

When the RevolGarry lands on hits wheels the eye part opens, and then Philip come out of the Garry and jumps out.

"I'm not late am I?" Philip asked before walking towards them.

"Philip-kun!" Hibiki said with a smile.

"Cutting it a little too close there, aibou." Mitsuki told him.

"Sorry about that." Philip said before offering his hand to Mitsuki.

Mitsuki smirked before grabbing his hand helping him up.

"Well its better late than never." Mitsuki said. "Now how about lending me half of your power? Aibou." He said before bringing out the Double Driver.

"Do you really need ask?" Philip said. Then the two face the T-Rex Dopant.

Mitsuki then puts on the Driver, and Philip's soon appeared as well.

 **"Just who are you?!"** The T-Rex Dopant demanded before he got back up.

"The two of us are a single detective, and Kamen Rider." Philip said.

"Let's go, Philip." Mitsuki said.

The two of them then brought out their Gaia Memories, and pressed on the buttons.

 **"CYCLONE!"**

 **"JOKER!"**

"Henshin!" Philip inserted his Memory and transferred to Mitsuki's Driver, and Mitsuki pushed it in and inserts his Memory, and Mitsuki soon transformed into W while Philip's body was about fall to the ground Hibiki got him.

"So is this how you two usual transformed?" Hibiki asked.

"Pretty much." W's left side said.

"Sorry Hibiki-chan can you look after my body." W's right side requested.

"You got it." Hibiki nodded before closing her eyes. _"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron…"_ Hibiki soon transformed into her Symphogear amour and soon jumps to get Philip's body to safety.

"Now then," W soon faces the T-Rex Dopant. ""Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" W announces.

The T-Rex Dopant roar before charging at W, and W charge at the Dopant as well.

W jumps over the T-Rex Dopant and delivers a spin kick, and followed with some more kicks. The T-Rex Dopant did a loud roar sending W flying to a wall.

Soon many of the debris come together to the T-Rex Dopant enlarging him in a T-Rex's body.

"No way!" Hibiki mutters when she saw what was happening.

W got back on the ground seeing one piece flying towards him, and he kicks it to pieces. But the T-Rex Dopant bites him on the arm, and soon rams him through a building and wasn't stopping.

When they were through the building, the T-Rex Dopant lets go of W sending him to a wall to the ground. W was breathing hard while getting up on his knees.

"Let's change my side." W's right side said.

"Gotcha." W's left side said, before bringing out the Heat Memory.

" **HEAT!"**

"Can you handle biting something hot?!" W said. W then removes the Cyclone Memory and inserts the Heat Memory.

" **HEAT-JOKER!"**

W's right side soon changes into Heat. W soon charge at the T-Rex Dopant throwing powerful fire punches, pushing the Dopant back, one last one sends the T-Rex Dopant to the ground.

The T-Rex Dopant soon retreats to the streets.

"Don't think you're getting away that easy!" W said before chasing the T-Rex Dopant.

* * *

The T-Rex Dopant was going through any cars that got in his way. W on his HardBoilder chase to the Dopant.

The T-Rex Dopant did a sharp turn hitting some things on the way, while W dodges the debris.

The T-Rex Dopant continued to smashing everything in its path, W slides his bike to dodge the debris.

The RevolGarry come in behind W. The T-Rex Dopant was now climbing up a building.

W brought his Stag Phone and inserts a code for the RevolGarry. The Garry soon opens up, and folded out a ramp.

W soon entered the Garry and turns his bike forward; the HardBoilder back side inserts to the big ring on the Garry, and detaches the bike. The ring soon rotates to the red part, and then the two parts come together, and soon pushed forward revealing the part, it has turbine jets with wings the unfolded, and the front wheel turns sideways. This was HardTurbuler.

The HardTurbler hovers off the ground and soon fly's at the Dopant at the top of the building. The T-Rex Dopant fires at W, but he manage to dodge the debris fire, and the T-Rex Dopant was going bite W who dodges that by jumping off his bike and get back on it.

W soon fired back with the guns from the HardTurbuler, and the T-Rex Dopant and continued to dodge its attacks. W spins around the Dopant and then fly's up in the sky, and then removes his Joker Memory, and brought out his Metal Memory.

" **METAL!"** W then inserts the Metal Memory into the Driver.

 **"HEAT-METAL!"** W's left side transformed into Metal, and soon drew and readies his Metal Shaft.

"Time to use Memory Break!" W's ride side said before charging at the T-Rex Dopant who's fired at him.

"Yeah. I know!" W's left side said as he deflects the Dopants debris fire. W soon inserts the Metal Memory into the Metal Shaft.

 **"METAL MAXIMUM DRIVE!"** Flames soon erupted on one side of the Metal Shaft, while doing a battle cry.

 **"Metal Branding!"** W lands his attack against the T-Rex Dopant destroying it which explodes.

Satoshi was unconscious as he was falling to his death. W fly's to him and catches him landing safely to the ground. Satoshi's Gaia Memory soon ejects from him and shattered into pieces.

* * *

(After the battle)

The police had handcuffed Satoshi and put him into a police car, taking him to face his judgment. Watching that was, Mitsuki, Philip, Hibiki and Kanade.

"What will happen to him?" Hibiki asked.

"He'll be probably be sent to jail for a very long time." Philip answer.

"I see. Uhm, Mitsuki," Hibiki faced Mitsuki before slightly bowing her head. "I'm really sorry for slapping you like that, and calling you a baka. I thought I could get through to him somehow."

"Hey you have nothing to apologize for okay." Mitsuki told her. "You were just doing what you know was right."

"But still…itee!" When Hibiki raised her head, Mitsuki flick his finger on her forehead.

"Like I said don't worry about." Mitsuki said. "But now you see how dangerous Gaia Memory users can be."

Hibiki nodded.

"But still," Kanade get his attention. "To think you go through something's like pretty much every time, it must be hard for you two."

"Well like I said, this job isn't all fun and games." Mitsuki said.

"I know, but still gonna have fun doing it. And I still owe you two." Kanade told him.

"Suit yourself." Mitsuki said before turning around walking away. "You guys want some Flower Okonomiyaki, my treat."

"Alright I'm down for that." Kanade grinned before following.

"Me too!" Hibiki followed too.

"Guess I'll join in too." Philip followed as well.

* * *

(Few days later)

Philip was getting some groceries at the market, until he laid his eyes on a bottle of vinegar, and picks it up.

"Vinegar…" Philip mutters before having a glint in his eyes.

Philip was walking back to the detective agency, with two bags vinegar. He then made turned on a corner…

Bam!

Philip to the ground on his bottom.

"Ow./Ow!" Philip soon sits up and sees a girl with long white hair tied twin tails that further spilt into three curly strands each, wearing a maroon dress.

"Watch where you going next time, buster!" She snapped before getting back up.

"Oh I'm sorry about that." Philip said before getting back up too.

"You should be." She said before leaving the area. Philip only looks at curiously.

"Hmm, what a strange girl." Philip said before leaving himself. Well they don't know it, their paths will cross again.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Oh, if you guys are wondering if there's going to be romance in this story, or if your wondering if this is going to be a harem, I'm not 100 percent sure yet, but I'll think something. But there are going to be moments with the girls.**


	5. Case 5: The Nehushtan Armor

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Symphogear those belong to the creators. I'm doing this story for fun not profit. Also I decided the city our heroes will live will be Fuuto City, or a part of the city, or close by.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Song of Memory**

 **Case 5: The Nehushtan Armor and The Nazca Dopant**

In the Sonozaki family, Ryubee Sonozaki was observing the city in his office. Almost the entire city was under his control, but Kamen Rider W always gets in the way of controlling it completely, for some time now.

He heard the door opened, he turned to look and saw Kirihiko Sudo, his son in law.

"Kirihiko, welcome." Ryubee greeted.

"You asked for me, Otou-sama?" Kirihiko asked.

"Yes, I did." Ryubee said. "Finé, requested for our help, in a plan to kidnap a certain Symphogear user, name Hibiki Tachibana. I want to ask if you're willing to do the honor."

Kirihiko smiled in joy that his father in law, trusted him for this task. He soon bowed his head.

"It would my up most pleasure, Otou-sama." Kirihiko said before leaving the office, and walks down the hall. He soon brought out a Gaia Memory that was colored gold with the letter 'N'. "I sure hope that I'll meet you in this task, Kamen Rider."

Kirihiko always wanted to face W, since the Sonozakis viewed the Rider as their greatest enemy ever since the day he appeared and fought against them. He then pressed the button.

 **"NASCA!"**

* * *

 **(WBX Xtreme)**

 **(Start of the song) Kamen Rider W watches over the city on top of the building. Scene slowly shifts to the logo with Mitsuki and Philip on top of it. Scene changed with Mitsuki putting on one of his hat and Philip putting his book away.**

 **(W-B-X Crime and the City)**

 **(Mata dareka ga totsuzen Door wo tataku) Scene changes to a mysterious person knocking on the door.**

 **(Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City) Scene shift to the figure talking to Mitsuki.**

 **(Kono machi ni wa namida niawanai ze) Scene changes to Mitsuki going around town asking questions revolving his case without being caught.**

 **(Yami ni hisomou KEYWORD mitsuke dasou) Mitsuki accidentally bumps into a person which is revealed to be Kanade and hits him with her slipper. Then the word, "KEYWORD", is written on the board. While Mitsuki and Kanade are exploring a dark place while Philip is in RevolGarry about to go into the GaiaLirary.**

 **(Hittori de wa todokanai yume {Kensaku suru mugen no archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive}) Philip finds the book he needs while Mitsuki and Kanade are caught and Philip starts reading it.**

 **(Kimi no nara kanaerareru Half & Half {Double Boiled Extreme!}) Scene changes to the six halves of W then Philip and Kanade teasing Mitsuki and soon W took their place riding on the HardBoiler. Then the 6 halves begin walking towards the screen with Joker, Trigger, and Metal on the left and Cyclone, Luna, and Heat on the right. The scene shows Mitsuki getting out his Joker Memory and Philip getting out his Cyclone Memory. The two makes their henshin position despite being far apart.**

 **(W-B-X! Futari no Body & Soul {Hoka naisa only tsumari ainori} hitotsu ni) The Joker and Cyclone halves form W. Next scene shows Kadingir, protecting it is army of Noise and Dopants leading them is a shadow figure.**

 **(W-B-X! Saikou no Partner deau toki) Scene shows forms of W and then W on the HardBoiler in the RevolGarry, which is starting to close.**

 **(Kiseki Okoru {So we can make it!} W wo sagase!) W rides on the highway on the HardBoiler with RevolGarry behind.**

 **As song ends Mitsuki and Philip stand back-to-back and the camera rotates on them and W. The logo appears again with forms of W and ends with the Cyclone and Joker form performing their famous pose.**

* * *

Inside Flower, Hibiki was resting her head on a table looking a little dog tired. It's been weeks since she's been in vigorous training with Genjuro that being mixed with her missions with the 2nd division in the same time trying to figure out how to summon her Arm Gear.

"You okay, Hibiki you look like the living dead?" Kanade asked.

"I'm fine Kanade-san…" Hibiki mutters. "It's just I'm not use to this kind of thing…"

"Hmm, I guess that's understandable considering you've been a civilian for all your life." Kanade said.

"Here you two go." The owner gave them their plates of Flower Okonomiyaki.

"Thank you." Kanade said as she begins to dig in on her Okonomiyaki.

Hibiki was slowly eating her owned.

"Hey, Hibiki can I ask you something?" Kanade asked having food in her mouth.

"Sure what is it?" Hibiki asked.

"Just what is this Sokichi Narumi, guy to Mitsuki?" Kanade asked, making Hibiki blinked.

"Why do you want to know?" Hibiki asked.

"Well I'm just curious is all, on what kind of guy he is." Kanade said. "When I tried to ask him, he said he didn't want to talk about it."

"Probably because it's painful to talk about." Hibiki mutters, making Kanade blinked.

"How come?" Kanade asked.

"Well Sokichi-san, was pretty much Mitsuki's father figure." Hibiki started. "His father died before he was born, so he doesn't much memory about him."

"Oh sorry, I shouldn't be asking." Kanade rubs the back of her head, thinking this was a little painful to explain.

"Oh no, it's alright." Hibiki shook her head. "Now where was I…Oh yes, you see I met with Mitsuki because his mother was a good friend with mine and Miku's family. And the first time we saw Sokichi-san was during a concert near our neighborhood, there was some criminal about to attack the lead singer, that was until Sokichi-san showed up and stop him, when Mitsuki first led eyes on him he said he was so cool, and then said he wanted to be just like him."

"Really…" Kanade hummed. "But what about the attacker, did they caught him?"

"No," Hibiki shook her head. "It was really too dark for us to see, so we didn't saw what he look like."

"I see." Kanade said.

"So anyway, since that day Mitsuki tried to find where Sokichi-san lives, it took a while but he finally found him." Hibiki said. "Since then he ask Sokichi-san many times if he can be his apprentice…" She chuckles. "And he even sometimes bows his on the ground and begs for him to accept, it was pretty funny. But after a while Sokichi-san finally gave in and made Mitsuki his apprentice, and since then he became like the father Mitsuki didn't have."

"That so…" Kanade said before having a sad look on her face. _'I guess it's no wonder he won't talk about, losing someone like that in his life, can be really painful.'_

Kanade knows fully well on the pain of losing family when she lost her's to the Noise, it was because of that is what made her decide on becoming a Symphogear user.

"Kanade-san, is something wrong?" Hibiki asked.

"Oh it's nothing, don't mind me." Kanade chuckles while rubbing her head. "So how did Sokichi died anyway?"

"I don't know, Mitsuki and Philip-kun didn't tell us how." Hibiki said. "I figured it's because it was too painful to talk about. So me and Miku just let it go."

' _Hmm, I wonder if it's has something to do with Mitsuki and Philip being a Kamen Rider?'_ Kanade wondered. _'Maybe I shouldn't pry too much into this, I'll just let Mitsuki and Philip explained when their ready to talk about it.'_

* * *

(Somewhere else)

The white haired girl that Philip can into, named Chris Yukine was in a, factory of some kind own by Museum.

Her mistress Finé, have assigned her on a mission to capture Hibiki bring her to her, and given her two Relics that can help, but told her that a member of Museum is going to assist her.

"Dang it…I don't need anyone's help." Chris growled.

"Oh don't be like that." Chris looked and Kirihiko walking towards her. "After all we are business partners."

"Sure you're the guy that will be helping me?" Chris narrowed her eyes.

"Indeed I am." Kirihiko said before bringing out his Nasca Memory. "You are Miss Chris Yukine, correct? Hmm, not exactly how I picture."

"And what's that supposed to mean? Buster…" Chris glared at him.

"Oh my apologies, I didn't mean to be rude," Kirihiko raised both his hands in defense. "I just didn't think you'll be so young."

"Well I'm old enough, to beat the shit out of you." Chris said. "But I won't because I don't want to cause problems with Finé, with you guys with Museum."

"Neither would we, against your Mistress." Kirihiko stated. "So how about we get going now."

"Alright, but let's make things clear." Chris stated. "The only reason you're coming with me is because Finé made a deal with your boss, but I won't need your help, you can only watch but that's it, so no matter what don't interfere."

"Alright," Kirihiko shrugged. "If that's what you want to do, then I'm fine with it."

"Good, now come on." Chris said before leaving. Kirihiko followed.

"My, what a troublesome girl, I guess that's to be expect from a teenager." Kirihiko said.

* * *

(With Mitsuki)

Mitsuki was in a park, and was tip toeing to some sort creature that was too dark to see.

"That's it just stay there…" Mitsuki mutters quietly, as he was just arm's length near it, and slowly reaches out to it, but suddenly it jumps to his face, and started scratching him.

"Oi! Itai! Stop it!" Mitsuki shouted, before the creature jump off his face leaving scratch marks on his face, and soon run away. "Oh no, you don't!"

Mitsuki soon gave chased. The creature was really fast as it cross the road street causing the cars to turn quickly to avoid hitting it, Mitsuki soon crossed the street as well.

As the creature was running in alleyway, but soon saw a fence in front of it. As it run towards it, it acrobatically jumps up a dumpster standing beside it and jumps over the fence, and continuing running.

Mitsuki climbs over the fence and continuing giving chase.

The creature soon made its way to a shopping distract and turned into it, and Mitsuki turned left as well.

The creature soon run under through a woman's skirt and jumps to some nearby tables from a restaurant, and jumps on a umbrella table and soon jump to an awning.

The creature soon jumps down, that was when Mitsuki saw his window, he stomps his foot and jump towards the creature, and soon catch it in his arms, and slide landed on the ground.

Mitsuki soon looks at the creature, which was a black cat with a red ribbon for its collar.

"Finally caught you Kuro-chan!" Mitsuki said before sitting up. "You sure know how to give a guy a good hunt."

* * *

"Nya!" Kuro-chan shouted.

"Kuro-chan!" A little girl said in joy having the cat in her arms while rubbing her cheek on it. "I missed you so much!"

"I can't thank you enough for this." The father of the girl told Mitsuki, how had band ads on scratches on his face. "She was crying none stop after, Kuro ran away."

"Don't worry about, this city is my garden, and I won't stand to see someone crying in it." Mitsuki said.

"But still thank you again, Shion, say thank you to the nice man." The father told his daughter.

"Thank you, for finding Kuro-chan oji-san." Shion told Mitsuki.

Mitsuki was a little offended being called oji-san, because he was still young, but lets it go because she was just a kid.

"Don't worry about it; just make sure to keep better watch for your pets." Mitsuki said.

"Hai!" Shion nodded, before leaving with Kuro-chan and her father well having goodbye to him. "Bye-bye!"

"Kids these days." Mitsuki smirked, before remembering something; he was supposed to meet up with Hibiki.

* * *

(Later, somewhere else)

Mitsuki was with Hibiki at a three star Chinese's restaurant. Mitsuki and Philip helped the owner of the restaurant in a case that involves his kidnap son, after not paying their doubts to a gang boss.

Mitsuki and Philip helped in finding his son, and took care of the boss after finding out he was a Gaia Memory user, with that and his past crimes he was sent for prison for many years. The owner thanks him, by giving the two detectives life discounts to his restaurant.

"You alright, Hibiki?" Mitsuki asked as he was enjoying the three star food dishes.

Hibiki on the other hand, looks exhausted after a recent fight with the Noise the other day, taking a lot out of her, and nearly touched her food.

"Hmm…? Oh sorry, Mitsuki." Hibiki said, trying to hit a spoon full of fried rice. She was still stressed out about unlocking her Arm Gear.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Tsubasa and Hibiki were fighting the Noises on a highway while W was righting underneath the highway. While Tsubasa is fighting, she notices Hibiki having a little trouble since she hasn't awakened her Arm Gear yet. Tsubasa made her way to Hibiki._

" _Tachibana, you need to focus your will into your Gear. Once you do, it will react and give you a proper weapon even if you're using a small fragment of it." Tsubasa explained before more Noise appeared._

 _She was on her hands before she spun, using her Wight Slayer attack and slashes more Noises. Tsubasa then got on her feet and presumed slashing the Noise with her katana._

" _Hai, Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki nodded._

 _Hibiki looked at her hands and was trying to focus but got nothing. Instead, she just punched a Noise and it only move back instead of disintegrating. Soon a whole group of Noise chases her._

 _Tsubasa, sighed before helping her out._

 _(End of Flashback)_

It wasn't until Mitsuki decides to ease his friend's stress by taking her out for lunch in the restaurant, since Hibiki hadn't had a chance to try out this restaurant before, and plus it was really good food.

"But is there something else bothering you?" Mitsuki asked, as he eat a dumpling.

"Yeah, I just don't like hiding this from Miku-chan." Hibiki said sadly.

Ever since she has started training with Genjuro, she becomes a little distant with Miku and didn't have time to spend with her. She is worried what happen if she tells Miku, she would end being involved in the conflict.

She wasn't that good like Mitsuki and Philip in hiding their own secrets from people for a long time.

"Don't worry about it, Hibiki." Mitsuki said. "When you feel the time is right, or that you think that you're strong enough protect her and those you care about, you should tell her."

This causes Hibiki to look surprised.

"After all, this city is my garden and willing to protect you and everyone in it, even if it cost me my life." Mitsuki said.

This causes Hibiki to have a bit of pink after hearing Mitsuki's words. "Umm…Thank you, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki smiles before the two goes back to eat their meals, it wasn't until Hibiki has another question on her mind.

"By the way Mitsuki, where's Philip-kun?" Hibiki asked.

"He's back in the agency, doing random research. You know how he is." Mitsuki said.

Hibiki chuckles.

"Yeah that's true." Hibiki said.

* * *

(With Philip)

Philip was in the hanger of the Narumi Detective Agency, Philip was drinking some sort of substance, while writing on his whiteboards.

The door opens, and coming in was Kanade and Tsubasa. Tsubasa wanted to see the kind of place, that Mitsuki and Philip work, and was surprised she saw the hanger beneath the Agency.

"What you think pretty cool right?" Kanade asked as they walk down to the hanger.

"Yes, it is." Tsubasa said, it wasn't has impressive as the 2nd Division's base, but it will impressive that something like this is in a basement.

"Oh, Kanade, Tsubasa-san, welcome." Philip waved.

"Hey, Philip." Kanade waved back.

"Hello." Tsubasa waved.

Kanade saw Philip drinking something, and was curious of what his drinking.

"Hey, what you drinking? Mind if we have some?" Kanade asked.

"Oh sure here you go." Philip gave them cups, and poured their cups.

"Oi, Kanade, you know we're underage." Tsubasa told her.

"Oh come on Tsubasa, where's you sense of adventure?" Kanade asked.

"If you think it's something alcoholic, it's not." Philip assured as he drink his own cup.

"You see, there's nothing to worry about." Kanade said.

"Well if you say, then here goes." Tsubasa said, as she and Kanade drank their cups, and immediately spited some of the drinks out.

"A-Ah man! Philip what is this?! It tastes, like vinegar!" Kanade said.

"Oh that's because it is." Philip said. "Well I went shopping the other day, I found vinegar on sell, and research on it, and I found it very interesting how it various uses, for medical, health, cleaning, cooking, not to mention I find the taste quite good."

"Is this normal here?" Tsubasa mutters still have the taste of vinegar in her mouth.

"Oh you have no idea." Kanade said.

Tsubasa soon heard ringing and soon brought out her communicator.

"It's me." Tsubasa said.

" _Tsubasa we have Noise spotted in the park."_ Genjuro said.

"Roger that, I'll be right there." Tsubasa said before putting the communicator. "We have Noise attack, can you contact with Mitsuki?"

"You got it." Philip said before bringing out his Stag Phone.

Tsubasa was about to leave.

"Tsubasa." Kanade called out, making Tsubasa stop. "Be sure to watch your back out there."

"Don't worry I will." Tsubasa said as she left.

* * *

(With Mitsuki)

Mitsuki has finished another lost pet case, with an owner's lost bird. With that done he decided to call in the day, he was walking to his bike, until he heard his Stag Phone ringing.

He soon brought it out, and saw it was Philip calling.

"Philip, what's up?" Mitsuki asked.

" _Mitsuki we have a Noise emergency, there in the park. Tsubasa-san Hibiki-chan is ahead to the scene."_ Philip explained.

"Got it." Mitsuki puts away his Phone, and puts on his Driver, and soon the Cyclone Memory appeared in the right slot.

Mitsuki brought out his Joker Memory.

" **JOKER!"**

"Henshin!" Mitsuki said, he then pressed on the Cyclone Memory and then the Joker Memory, and pushed the two sides.

 **"CYCLONE-JOKER"** Mitsuki soon transformed into W, and soon got on the HardBoilder, and soon drives fast to the Noise attack.

' _I sure hope nothing goes wrong.'_ W's left side thought.

' _Oh don't worry, Mitsuki what's the worst that can happen.'_ W's right side told the left.

' _But just to be safe.'_ W's left side said before bringing out his Stag Phone, and inserts the code to summon the RevolGarry.

* * *

(With Hibiki)

Hibiki is hurrying to the scene with her phone on.

"Hello…Miku-chan? About the meteor shower, I'm sorry. But I have business to take care of; we will definitely go next time okay?" Hibiki said.

" _It's okay; there will always be a next time…just be careful Hibiki."_ Miku said with sadness before she turns off the phone.

Hibiki turns off her cellphone and looks down at the Noises in the subway station.

' _I'm sorry, Miku-chan…'_ Hibiki thought sadly before she has an angry look on her face.

 _Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron…"_

 **(Play Gekisou Gungnir)**

It wasn't long until Hibiki transformed into her Symphogear suit and she fights against multiple Noises. Through her attacks isn't powerful like her friends, Hibiki chooses to keep going with pure angry in each punch.

"It's because of you guys that I have betray my promise to my friend!" Hibiki exclaimed, angry at the Noises.

Suddenly one of the Noises manages to sneak up behind her and sent her to the pole. Hibiki struggle of getting herself back up.

"I'm not as strong as Mitsuki, Philip-kun…Kanade-san…or Tsubasa-san, but I will do what I can!" Hibiki declares. "Because of you guys I can't go watch the shooting stars with Miku-chan!" She charges at the Noise, and sends them straight to the wall. "My peaceful days…If I can't have it, then I will…DESTROY ALL OF YOU!"

Suddenly Hibiki's eyes began to turn red and become feral while her head and body cover in black energy as she start to tear each Noises apart with her hands.

Suddenly one of the Noises dispatch part of its own body and throws it at her, this cause it to blow up in Hibiki's face, but was unharmed when she blocks it and saw the Noise trying to escape from her.

 **(Song end)**

"Wait!" Hibiki shouted as she ran after it.

The Noise jumps up out of the subway and use one of its own to blow up a hole in the ceiling.

Hibiki got herself up from the hole that the Noise made; she chased after the Noise and saw what looked like a shooting star descending down.

 **(Play Zettou Ameno Habakiri)**

" **CERCULAN SLASH!"** Before the Noise even have a chance to react the attack, it already been destroyed. Land down from the sky is Tsubasa in her armor.

"Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki said with joy, running towards her.

"You should be more careful next time, Tachibana or else…who is there? Come out now!" Tsubasa said as she felt a strong presence.

Someone with a strong killing intent.

"My, my, aren't you quite the sharp one?" A voice noted.

Emerging out of the shadows is a white hair girl wearing silver suit with dark green gems, and purple chains.

Tsubasa looks shocked by the appearance of the lost armor while Hibiki looks quite confused about the situation.

"It can't…the Nehushtan armor…but how?!" Tsubasa demands.

* * *

(2nd Division headquarter)

 **NEHUSHTAN**

"Bakana! The Nehushtan armor!? How is that possible!?" Genjuro exclaimed.

The armor thought to be long lost, during the concert before this girl appeared out of nowhere and wearing the Nehushtan armor.

"All units, to that area! Do whatever it takes to secure the armor!" Genjuro ordered.

* * *

(Back on the battlefield)

"Oh, so you recognize this armor, then you must know where I get it right?" The mysterious girl asked.

"Of course, how could I forget? Because of my weakness that the armor was lost and my precious friend lost her ability to sing…" Tsubasa said.

She and the mystery girl stood ready in their battle stance, but it wasn't until Hibiki grabs Tsubasa from behind.

"Please stop! Don't do this Tsubasa-san! She's human! She's human like we are!" Hibiki told her.

"Baka! This is a battlefield!" Tsubasa and the mystery girl exclaimed at the same time. They look at each other in surprised.

"Hmm…It seems we're quite alike." Tsubasa said.

"Then let's get this party started!" The mystery girl remarked before throwing her whip at Tsubasa. Tsubasa pushed Hibiki away, and jump to dodge the attack.

The two girls soon clashed with another. The mystery girl waves her whip and repelled Tsubasa's attack to another direction that blew away a few trees along the way.

Tsubasa tried to slash her, but she blocks it with her whip before the mystery girl kicks Tsubasa away with a very powerful kick that sends her flying.

' _So this is the power of a complete Relic?'_ Tsubasa thought before she skidded on the ground.

"Don't underestimate the power of Nehushtan, got it? This is the far from my best game!" The mystery girl said.

She soon got her ship out and leased out on Tsubasa, who dodges her attacks.

"Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki said in worried.

"Oh don't worry." The mystery girl said as she brought out a staff with a purple crystal. "I'll keep you entertained."

She shoots out a green light from the staff. The green light materializes Noises before her.

"Noise! She can summon them?!" Hibiki exclaimed as she tries to run away.

But four of the Noises spits out some kind of glue and trapped her in place.

"No way!" Hibiki said as she struggles to break free.

The mystery girl turns around and saw Tsubasa charging at her, before she blocks her attack.

"Forget about me when you were busy?" Tsubasa said.

Tsubasa kicks the mystery girl on her foot, making stumble back before she dodge an attack from her leg blades, and blocks the next with her arm.

"Get off your high horse!" The mystery girl soon grabs Tsubasa's ankle and soon lifts her up and throws on the ground, and soon jumps and stomps her foot on her face.

"Don't get cocky you bastard! There's no way you can beat me!" The mystery girl proclaimed. Tsubasa glared at her. "If you think I come for you, you're sadly mistaken." She pointed at Hibiki. "My goal here was to abduct her."

Hibiki was surprised and was wondering why she was after her.

"And you think I'll just let that happen? I won't allow that." Tsubasa said before pointing her sword in the sky, then come raining down towards them was her Shedding Tears attack.

The mystery girl jumps away before the raining swords come to the ground. Tsubasa soon chased after her.

As the two clashed with one another it causes explosions. Hibiki can only watch, before getting an idea.

"Right my Arm Gear! If I'm going to replace Kanade-san, I need my weapon too! I need it! Come out! My Armed Gear!" Hibiki tries desperately to call forth her weapon but nothing happen. "Why won't it appear?! What should I do…?!"

Tsubasa and the mystery girl clashed weapons.

"Are you just playing with me? This is your real power?" Tsubasa demanded.

"Do you really have time to ask me that? You don't!" She stated pushing her weapon back and aimed a kick at, Tsubasa dodge by back flipping away.

The mystery girl soon fired with her staff which summons more Noise which soon charge at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa easily mowed them down, and soon fired her Blue Flash attack at the Nehushtan girl, but she dodged and throws her whip at Tsubasa, who parried her attack, and was about to slash her, but the mystery girl blocks it, and then they engaged in close quarters combat.

Tsubasa throw a few daggers at the mystery girl.

"Like that's going to work!" The mystery girl said before she whipped them away.

The mystery girl jumps and soon made an energy sphere on the tip of her whip, and soon hurls it at Tsubasa.

 **Nirvana Gedon**

Tsubasa stood her ground and blocks the attack.

"Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki yelled.

 **(End of song)**

Tsubasa was being pushed back, before the attack exploded at her face, which sends her flying to the ground. The mystery girl landed on the ground a few feet from her.

Hiding in the trees were Kirihiko watching the whole fight.

"I guess she didn't my assistance after all." He said.

"Hmm, done already?" The mystery girl said.

"I must admit…" Tsubasa mutters as she struggles to get back up. "That I was done for."

This made the Nehustan girl wonder what she was talking about.

"I once made myself the emotionless blade that cuts down everything in my path…" Tsubasa finally got on her feet using her sword to help stand up. "But two recent friends I made me realize that I was wrong…That is why I'm going to beat you and take the Nehushtan armor back."

"Really I liked to see you try." The mystery girl said as she was about to move but found herself unable to do. "Nani?!"

The mystery girl looks and saw one of Tsubasa's daggers stab onto her shadow.

 **Shadow Weaving**

"You think this can hold me…?" The mystery girl made a realization on what Tsubasa is planning. "Wait, don't tell you're…."

' _Kanade-san, Mitsuki, Philip, I'm sorry I have to use this…but don't worry I'll survive this!'_ Tsubasa swore.

Tsubasa then begins to sing her Swan Song, and slowly walks towards the Nehushtan girl.

The Nehushtan girl tries to break free, but wasn't having any luck. Kirihiko was looking at her ordeal.

"Hmm, it appears she's in quite the pickle. I would like to save her but she made it clear she didn't want my help." Kirihiko was in deep thought before snapping his fingers as he had an idea. "Oh wait, she said she didn't want help from _me_!"

Kirihiko then brought out a device on which looks like a buckle.

"But didn't say anything about my alter ego." He said before putting it on his waist, and brought out his Nasca Memory before pressing the button.

" **NASCA!"**

Kirihiko soon inserts the Memory onto the buckle which had absorbed into it, soon Kirihiko transformed with something else in his place.

Just as Tsubasa was half way through her song, a blue blur come out of the forest and attacks her behind, stopping the Swan Song.

"What the?" Tsubasa turned and saw a punch coming out her face, when it hit it sends her flying to the ground.

"Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki shouted. As Tsubasa tries to get back up she and Hibiki saw her attacker.

He was colored blue with two length cloths from his back, his pants were baggy down to the knees while the rest were in boots, and he had a visor over his eyes, and in his hand was a black sword.

This was the Nasca Dopant.

"A Dopant?!" Hibiki gasped.

"So this is a Dopant?" Tsubasa mutters.

"You bastard I said I didn't need your help!" The mystery girl exclaimed.

" **An alternate response would have been, 'Thank you'."** The Nasca Dopant stated before walking behind the mystery girl and pulled out the dagger freeing her. **"But I guess that's too much to ask."**

"But don't expect any thanks later…" Chris growled.

' _Those two are working together?'_ Tsubasa thought as she got back up using her sword as support, before she felt a pulsing in her and soon cough really badly with her hand covering her mouth.

Tsubasa looks at her hand saw there was blood. The Swan Song may have been interrupted, but the back lashed was still devastating for the body.

The Nasca Dopant soon grabs Tsubasa on neck and lifts her; she tries to break free but didn't have the strength.

"Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki cried.

" **I don't usually lay my hands against a lady, but given the situation, I'll make an acceptance."** The Nasca Dopant said before looking at his partner. **"I got her, you get the girl."**

"Don't give me orders!" She shouted before walking towards Hibiki.

Hibiki tries to break free but no success.

"Tachi…bana…" Tsubasa mutters.

"Alright," The mystery girl said before reaching her hand towards Hibiki. "Now to bring you back with me."

Just she was about to grab Hibiki, they heard a loud engine sound. They look and saw the RevolGarry driving towards.

"What the hell?!" The mystery girl jumps away as the Garry drifted on the side smashing the Noise that binds Hibiki, freeing her from the glue.

Soon the eye part opened and jumping out was W, flying towards the Nasca Dopant. W soon pulled out his Cyclone Memory and soon brought out his Heat Memory and inserts into his Driver.

 **"HEAT-JOKER!"**

W's right side change into his Heat Form and landed a powerful fire punch sending the Dopant skidding on the ground before letting go of Tsubasa, who almost fall on the ground before W got her in his arms.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" W pointed at the Nasca Dopant and the mystery girl, before looking at Tsubasa.

"You okay?" W asked.

"Yeah I am…" Tsubasa nodded, before slightly blushing realizing their position. "But can you let go please…"

"Hmm, okay sure." W said before letting her go.

"Mitsuki! Philip! Boy I'm glad you come!" Hibiki said.

"Sorry we were let, Hibiki-chan." W's right side said.

" **So we finally meet, Kamen Rider-san."** The Nasca Dopant said.

"So you're this Kamen Rider I kept hearing about." The mystery girl said.

W turned to the Nehushtan girl.

"Hmm…" W's right side tilted the head. "You…have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Huh?! What the hell, I don't remember ever meeting you!" She stated.

"You sure you met her before, Philip?" W's left side asked.

"I think I did. But I can't tell with the mask. Oh well, guess we'll figure out once we beat them." W's right side said.

"You got it." W's left side nodded before looking at Tsubasa and Hibiki. "Can you two still fight?"

"Hai!" Hibiki nodded she doesn't want to fight a follow humans but give the situation she may have to.

"Of course." Tsubasa said before picking up her sword, she maybe weaken but still have some fight left in her.

"Alright let's go!" W said before they charged at each other.

W and the Nasca Dopant engaged each other; W dodges his sword attacks, and counters with some fire punches. W then saw the device around his waist.

"Mitsuki he has a Driver, he's a commander type." W's right side said.

"Yeah I can see that." W's left side said.

The Nasca Dopant aimed a few sword slashes at W, who dodge his attacks, when W ducked over a slash to his head; he soon pulled out his Joker Memory and brought out his Metal Memory.

 **"METAL!"** W's inserts the Memory into his Driver.

 **"HEAT-METAL!"**

As W's left side transformed, the Nasca Dopant was about to slash him on the left, but W blocks it with his Metal Shaft still on his back, and landed a uppercut with his Heat fist, sending him flying, but soon recovered as he landed on the ground.

W soon brought out his Metal Shaft, and soon charges at the Dopant.

Tsubasa aimed an overhead slash at the Nehushtan girl, but she dodges her attack by jumping, Tsubasa smirks, the mystery girl looks and saw Hibiki jumping behind from Tsubasa and lands a pretty solid kick on her, that sends her to the ground.

The Nehushtan girl soon recovered and landed on her feet before jumping, she then fires another Nirvana Gedon.

As W and the Nasca Dopant were in weapons lock, he saw the attacking at Hibiki and Tsubasa. W soon pushed the Dopant away, and runs to them, as he was running he inserts his Stag Phone on his Metal Shaft.

" **STAG!"**

W then inserts the Metal Memory into the Shaft's Maximum Drive Slot before running in front of them.

 **"METAL MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

" **Metal Stag Break!"** W shouted as two energy pincers appeared between the energy ball attacks, and crashed down on it, cancelling the attack.

"Impossible!" The mystery girl said.

W soon jumps forward at the mystery girl, she throws her whips at the Rider, but W parried her attacks and then landed a solid hit on her abdomen, sending sliding the ground.

"Damn you…" The mystery girl growled as she got up.

"Ready to give up?" W asked.

"Like hell I will!" She exclaimed as she was about to pounce on the Rider, before the Nasca Dopant stops her by grabbing her shoulder. "What are you doing?! Don't try to stop me!"

" **Reinforcements are coming."** The Nasca Dopant told her, she look and saw cars heading towards them. **"Even with two of us working together it will a tad difficult fighting against that many people with those three with them. So I suggest a** **temporary retreat."**

The mystery girl growled as she looks down.

"Alright fine! I guess we have no choice!" They mystery girl then pointed at W. "But don't think you'll see the last of me Kamen Rider, next time we meet I'll be sure pulverize you!"

The mystery girl and the Nasca Dopant were about leave.

"Oh no you don't!" W was going to charge at them, until the Nasca Dopant brought a high tech grenade and throws it on the ground making a bright light that blinded them.

When the light died down, they look and saw the girl and the Dopant was now gone.

"They got away." W's left side said. They heard a thud sound.

"Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki said.

W looks and saw Tsubasa on her knees panting.

"Tsubasa!" W checks on her. "You alright?"

"I would lie to say if I was…" Tsubasa said. "I guess I was fortunate that I wasn't seriously hurt from the incomplete Swan Song…"

"Wait you used that song?!" W's left side asked.

"That was seriously dangerous." W's right side said.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I wasn't doing it to sacrifice my own life, I did it to protect Tachibana." Tsubasa explained.

"Tsubasa-san…" Hibiki mutters. W then chops Tsubasa on the head. "Ah! What are you two doing?!"

"Trying to knock some sense into her." W's left side stated, as Tsubasa mending her head. "Look here Tsubasa, this is city is my garden, and I swore that I'll protect it and everyone in it, that includes you."

"Mitsuki…" Tsubasa mutters.

"So promise me that you'll never do something like that again, understood?" W's left side asked.

"Well…" Tsubasa pondered before seeing him using his Metal hand in a chop position. "I promise! But I won't guarantee I'll keep it, if the situation is bad."

"If it becomes bad then I'll just come to help you." W's left side said, before picking up Tsubasa in a bridal carry.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" Tsubasa said having a little blushed on her face.

"Well I don't want you to overexert yourself too much, so don't try to be difficult, okay?" W's left side said as he walked to meet with 2nd Division agents driving towards them.

Tsubasa decided not to fight him as she looks at the side, but still can't help but feel a little embarrassed being carried like this by the other sex.

While they were walking away, Hibiki was in deep thought on why that girl and the Dopant wanted to capture.

"Hibiki-chan you coming?" W's right side asked, snapping her out of her thought.

"Oh, yes I'm coming!" Hibiki soon followed.

* * *

(Meanwhile, somewhere else)

The hooded man had watched the whole fight on top of a nearby building.

"Hmm, so that's the powers of Relics is it?" He said out loud. "With those two girls are fighting alongside W, it would become difficult. Maybe I should consider making allies of my own in this world."

He soon walked away.

* * *

(Later at the hospital)

After bringing Tsubasa to the hospital, they did a few medical checkups on her. She had a few internal injuries but wasn't too bad, but they said that she won't be fit for combat for a while.

In her room, was Mitsuki, Philip, Hibiki, Genjuro and Kanade.

"Man you sure gave me a scare, after I heard you used the Swan Song!" Kanade said.

"I'm sorry Kanade..." Tsubasa mutters, before Kanade hugs her.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Kanade said before breaking the hug.

"So Genjuro-san," Mitsuki said to the tall red hair man. "Just what was that armor that girl was wearing."

"Armor she was wearing is called Nehustan, it's also one of the very few complete Relics in the world." Genjuro said.

"Nehustan…You mean the brass snake from the Hebrew Bible?" Philip asked.

"Yes." Genjuro nodded. "During the Zwei Wing concert, we were doing research on the armor before the Noise attack, and it disappeared without a trace, until today that is."

"And the person, who was wearing armor, was working with a commander type Dopant." Mitsuki said in wondered.

"What do you mean by commander type?" Tsubasa asked.

"Does that mean it's not a regular Dopant?" Kanade asked.

Mitsuki and Philip at each other before looking back at them.

"Well you see, the reason we'll called him a commander type was because he was using a special device." Mitsuki said.

"What do you mean?" Hibiki asked.

"Well, do you and Tsubasa-san recall the device the Dopant was wearing around his waist?" Philip asked. Tsubasa and Hibiki nodded. "We call that device a Gaia Driver. It works in very similar ways like our DoubleDriver, but it allows the user to not only become a Dopant, but it also allows the user to gain better control of the power of he or she's Gaia Memory, and won't suffer any of the nasty side effects they cause."

"Really?" Hibiki blinked.

"Yes, but we figure that a Gaia Driver isn't something they give to anyone, so we concluded those with a Gaia Driver, to be high ranking member of the organization that sells them." Mitsuki said.

"And thus we code them as commander types." Philip said.

"I see." Genjuro said. "Just how many commander types are there?"

"Well we're not completely sure how many, but we encounter two so far." Philip said.

"Wait you encounter another commander before? Like when?" Kanade asked.

Mitsuki and Philip flinched by that, they didn't answer, with Mitsuki using the brim of his hat to hide his eyes, and Philip looking at the ground.

The others guess it was something personally to them.

"Ah…never mind if you don't want to talk about that's fine." Kanade told them. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it Kanade, its nothing." Mitsuki mutters. "But we'll tell you all when we're ready."

"Okay," Kanade nodded.

"Alright, I suggest we leave so Tsubasa can rest." Genjuro said. "We may have lost the Nehushtan girl, but something tells me we'll seeing her again very soon. So I suggest that you all get the rest you need, got it?"

They nodded, the battle with the Nehushtan girl and the Nasca Dopant all be over, but that doesn't mark the last they meet again.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	6. Case 6: School Rumble at Lydian Academy

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Symphogear those belong to the creators. I'm doing this story for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Song of Memory**

 **Case 6: School Rumble at Lydian Academy**

Hibiki was sleeping on her desk, after the attack of the Nehushtan girl, and the Nazca Dopant, she ask Genjuro to train her even harder, which results with her sleeping in even more, in both her dorm and her class.

Her teacher walks by her desk.

"Tachibana!" Her teacher shouted, which made Hibiki wake up and lifts up her head.

"Hai?!" Hibiki said.

"I swore, I sometimes wonder why you enroll into this school if you're not going take these classes seriously?!" The teacher told her.

"But I am!" Hibiki told her.

"Well I highly doubt that!" The teacher stated.

Miku, and Hibiki other friends/classmates; Yumi Itaba, Shiori Terashima, and Kuriyo Andou, sighed, shook her heads, or chuckles, out of pity for Hibiki.

* * *

 **(WBX Xtreme)**

 **(Start of the song) Kamen Rider W watches over the city on top of the building. Scene slowly shifts to the logo with Mitsuki and Philip on top of it. Scene changed with Mitsuki putting on one of his hat and Philip putting his book away.**

 **(W-B-X Crime and the City)**

 **(Mata dareka ga totsuzen Door wo tataku) Scene changes to a mysterious person knocking on the door.**

 **(Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City) Scene shift to the figure talking to Mitsuki.**

 **(Kono machi ni wa namida niawanai ze) Scene changes to Mitsuki going around town asking questions revolving his case without being caught.**

 **(Yami ni hisomou KEYWORD mitsuke dasou) Mitsuki accidentally bumps into a person which is revealed to be Kanade and hits him with her slipper. Then the word, "KEYWORD", is written on the board. While Mitsuki and Kanade are exploring a dark place while Philip is in RevolGarry about to go into the GaiaLirary.**

 **(Hittori de wa todokanai yume {Kensaku suru mugen no archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive}) Philip finds the book he needs while Mitsuki and Kanade are caught and Philip starts reading it.**

 **(Kimi no nara kanaerareru Half & Half {Double Boiled Extreme!}) Scene changes to the six halves of W then Philip and Kanade teasing Mitsuki and soon W took their place riding on the HardBoiler. Then the 6 halves begin walking towards the screen with Joker, Trigger, and Metal on the left and Cyclone, Luna, and Heat on the right. The scene shows Mitsuki getting out his Joker Memory and Philip getting out his Cyclone Memory. The two makes their henshin position despite being far apart.**

 **(W-B-X! Futari no Body & Soul {Hoka naisa only tsumari ainori} hitotsu ni) The Joker and Cyclone halves form W. Next scene shows Kadingir, protecting it is army of Noise and Dopants leading them is a shadow figure.**

 **(W-B-X! Saikou no Partner deau toki) Scene shows forms of W and then W on the HardBoiler in the RevolGarry, which is starting to close.**

 **(Kiseki Okoru {So we can make it!} W wo sagase!) W rides on the highway on the HardBoiler with RevolGarry behind.**

 **As song ends Mitsuki and Philip stand back-to-back and the camera rotates on them and W. The logo appears again with forms of W and ends with the Cyclone and Joker form performing their famous pose.**

* * *

(At Flower)

After school, Hibiki and her friends decided to eat and spent time in Okonomiyaki restaurant. Hibiki rested her head on the table after being scolded by her teacher.

"Come on, Biki cheer up." Kuriyo told her.

"Yeah, I mean Asahina-sensei is just strict is all. She's not really, mad at you." Shiori told her.

"Hard to believe considering she always yells at me…" Hibiki mutters.

"She yells at pretty much at anyone." Miku told her.

"If this was an anime, I say that Asahina-sensei is the harsh caring teacher, the harsh is only a mask to hide that she cares for students." Yumi said.

"You should really stop, comparing anime with real life, Yumi." Miku told her.

"Oh come on, what's wrong with that, I say there's plenty of stuff in the world that relates to anime." Yumi told her.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself." Miku sighed.

The owner had brought them their plates of Okonomiyaki.

"Here you go girls, popping hot plates of your favorites on the house." She said before placing their plates on their table.

"Thank you." They said before eating, which had cheered up Hibiki.

"Somehow this place always, cheers me back up." Hibiki said.

"Well you do love food." Miku said.

Soon the door opened, they look and saw, Mitsuki and Philip coming in.

"Oh hello, girls." Philip waved at them.

"Hey there." Mitsuki waved at them too.

"Hello." They waved back.

"Hey, Mitsu-chan, Philip-kun." The owner greeted the two detectives, as they took sits on a table. "Would you two, like your regulars?"

"Yes we would." They both nodded.

"Coming right up." She said as she got ready for cooking.

"So how's your detective business going?" Yumi asked.

"Uh…It's been slow today, not even a lost pet case." Mitsuki sighed in boredom.

"I see." Yumi nodded.

"Hey, Philip-kun," Shiori moves close to the bookworm detective. "If you're bored how about joining us in karaoke with us later."

"Thanks Shiori-chan, but sadly I'll be too busy; because Wakana's Healing Princess show will be on." Philip told her.

"Oh muuu…" Shiori pouted, she always wanted to spend time with Philip, because she can't help but find him cute even if he's a bookworm.

"Here you two go." The owner gave Mitsuki and Philip their plates.

"Thank you." They both said, before eating.

"Delicious, as always." Philip said, as he ate he can't help but think about that Nehushtan girl he met the other day, he's been thinking about ever since they met.

* * *

Inside a mansion, somewhere in the forest, was Finé, was talking to someone who was American on the phone, after she was done, she walks to Chris who was attached to an electric torture device.

"Don't worry Chris; I'm not mad at you. I'm just disappointed you failed with the task I gave you." Finé told her as she held Chris's cheek.

"I-I'm sorry…" Chris mutters, before Finé turned on the torture device. "AAAHHH!"

Finé soon turned it off.

"Don't worry; you didn't know that Kamen Rider was coming to help his friends. But I need to discipline you because I don't take failure likely." Finé turned on the torture device again, after a short while she turned it off.

"But do not worry, I won't abandon you." Finé told her, before hugging Chris. "After all I still need you for the plan to be a success."

Chris looks at her, before smiling. Finé smirks before turning the torture device back on.

"AAAAH!" Chris yelled, before Finé turned it off, which leaves Chris unconscious.

"Man you are seductive as I heard you be." Finé turned and saw the hooded man, coming out from the shadows.

"And who are you, boy?" Finé demanded as she glared at him.

The hooded man took off his hood, he was a young man with brown hair with blue streaks on it, and has pale yellow eyes.

"My name is Katsumi Daido; I wish to talk with you." Katsumi told her.

* * *

(Next day)

Inside the Narumi Detective Agency, Mitsuki was doing a crossword puzzle having another slow day.

"Hmm, the tip of the shoelace is…" Mitsuki mutters before writing the answer in. "Aglet. Man business been slow for a while."

The phone on his desk started to, hopefully for a case he soon answers.

"Narumi Detective Agency, what can I do for you?" Mitsuki asked.

" _Hey Mitsuki…"_ The voice who was calling was Hibiki.

"Hibiki? What's with the call?" Mitsuki asked.

" _I need some help…I slept in and I'm going to be late, and you're the only one I know with a motorcycle so…"_ Hibiki started explaining.

Mitsuki sighed.

"Alright I'll be right there, just sit tight." Mitsuki said before putting the phone back, and stood up and walked to the door. "Man I was hoping for an exciting case."

Mitsuki soon got outside and got on his bike, and soon drives.

* * *

Mitsuki had pick up Hibiki, and sits behind him as he drives to her school. Mitsuki had stop by the front gate of Lydian Academy.

"Thanks Mitsuki." Hibiki said before getting off.

"Don't worry about it. But make sure you don't make a habit of this, I'm not your personal chauffeur." Mitsuki told her.

"I know." Hibiki sticks her tongue at him, before heading inside school grounds.

Mitsuki smirks before driving back to the Agency.

* * *

In Miku and Hibiki's classroom, Asahina-sensei was explaining about history. Hibiki quietly opens the door, and crawls on the ground to her desk hoping to not be seen.

"Tachibana!" Asahina-sensei called out.

"Hai!" Hibiki soon stands up.

"Care to explain why you're late again?" Asahina-sensei demanded.

"Umm…Well I…" Hibiki tried to explain.

"Well I can see, you can't explain yourself, so I think you need some discipline." Asahina-sensei suggested.

"Discipline?" Hibiki blinked.

Hibiki was outside the hallway, having two buckets of water in her hands, with books on her head.

"Tachibana-kun?" Hibki looks and saw young woman with long black hair and eyes behind glasses and was wearing a teacher's outfit.

"Oh Sakurai-sensei." Hibiki said.

"Let me guess, you were late for class and Asahina-sensei is disciplining you, correct?" Sakurai-sensei said.

"Hai…" Hibiki mutters while sighing. "I sometimes wished she wouldn't be so hard on me…"

"Well don't let get to you. Asahina-sensei maybe strict but deep down she cares for her students." Sakurai-sensei told her.

"Yeah I find that hard to believe." Hibiki said. "I wished you mostly teach our class, I mean your way better than Asahina-sensei."

"Well I wouldn't say that. But don't let her get to you okay?" Sakurai-sensei told her.

"Okay…" Hibiki said.

"Alright, I'll be heading to my class. Have a good day." Sakurai told her before leaving.

"You too." Hibiki told her.

* * *

(Later, in the cafeteria)

After Hibiki's discipline, and her class, she was having lunch with Miki and her other friends.

"I'm so glad my discipline is over." Hibiki said as she ate ramen for lunch. "And how you didn't wake me up, Miku?"

"I tried to but you were sleeping like a lag, and I didn't want to be like unlike you." Miku told her.

"Man your all just cruel…A-A-Acho!" Hibiki sneeze, her friends saw it coming and cover their food before she did.

"You alright Hibiki, you're not sick are you?" Shiori asked.

"N-No I don't think…S-S-S-Acho!" Hibiki sneeze again.

"Yeah, I highly…D-D-D-Acho!" Yumi sneeze.

"Don't tell you get it too…Y-Yu-mi…Acho!" Miku sneeze as well.

"Just what's going on…Acho!" Kuriyo sneeze as well.

"I don't know…Acho!" Shiori sneeze too. "But I think it's just us. Look."

They look and saw a couple of students sneezing as well.

"Just what's going…?" Hibiki said before looking a little light headed, and soon fallen on the floor, and falling to sleep.

"Hibiki!" Miku quickly checks on her. "You alright are you okay…?"

Miku looks light headed as well before falling asleep as well.

"Miku?!" Their friends gasped before looking a little headed as they fallen to the ground, and fall to sleep as well, and it wasn't just them, all the students fallen asleep as well.

Soon coming inside the cafeteria, was some short of humanoid female creature that was barefooted with green roots on her feet to her legs and it walks towards Hibiki and her fallen friends, and rubs her finger on Hibiki's face.

" **Sleep well, my** _ **dear student.**_ **Because you need it for the game I have for you and your friends."** She said, before she chuckles.

* * *

Hibiki was sleep on a bed, and starting to wake up.

"Oh good your awake." A nurse said.

"Where am I?" Hibiki mutters before she sits up and looks around. "Isn't this the infirmary?"

"Yes it is." The nurse said.

"What happen?" Hibiki asked.

"You and several other students were found unconscious." The nurse said.

"Oh yeah know I remember." Hibiki looks around. "Where are my friends?"

"I'm not sure, I assume they been taken somewhere else." The nurse said. "But anyway you got some rest, okay."

"Okay." Hibiki nodded.

The nurse soon leaves to check on some other students.

Hibiki heard her phone ring on a table by her bed, she picks it up and checks on it, her eyes widen on what she saw. It was pictures of her friends tied up with clothes tied on their eyes and mouths, and saw a message with the pictures that said.

'The games will begin in 3:00 PM'

* * *

(Later, in the 2nd division base)

Mitsuki and Philip enters the command deck and saw Hibiki with Genjuro and the other's by her side except for Ryoko who was away for business, they arrive quickly after Hibiki told them about what happen.

"Hibiki-chan, you alright?" Philip asked.

"I'm fine Philip-kun…but Miku and the others…" Hibiki said in worried.

"Don't worry we'll save them. But Hibiki I need you to tell us what happen." Mitsuki requested.

"Well I'm not sure; we were eating, until we started sneezing for some reason." Hibiki explained.

"Wait sneezing?" Philip said. "Did you felt anything else?"

"Yeah, I think my eyes felt a little watery, and my noise felt a little stuffy." Hibiki said.

"Hmm…sounds to me you were exposed to pollen." Philip concluded.

"Pollen? You think its Dopant that did this?" Genjuro asked.

"Yes, this is most likely the work of a plant type Dopant that produces strong forms of pollen." Philip concluded. "But it will hard to figure out which kind of plant, since there are many plants that produce pollen."

"But why is there a Dopant in the school? And more importantly who is the Dopant?" Genjuro asked.

"Hard to say, it could be teacher or a student, but that could be anyone in the school, and there's not much time considering we have about 5 minutes until 3:00." Mitsuki told him, before checking his watch.

"But it could be possible that our culprit is someone who's in it, for Hibiki-chan." Philip turned to Hibiki. "You didn't have anyone the wrong impression about you, did you?"

"No I don't think so." Hibiki shook her head.

"Come on, Philip, Hibiki can't harm a fly let alone upset someone." Mitsuki told his partner.

"Yeah I guess that's true." Philip said.

They heard Hibiki's phone ringing, they soon saw it was 3:00 clock. Hibiki was about to answer her phone, until Mitsuki stops her.

"You should put in speaker, for all of us to hear." Mitsuki told her.

Hibiki nodded before answering the call and put in speaker.

" _ **Hello, Hibiki Tachibana-kun."**_ The voice sounds warped to disguised the culprit's voice.

"Just who is this? And why are you doing this?" Hibiki asked.

" _ **Who I am, is irrelative. But if you must know why I'm doing this, it's because you don't belong to Lydian Academy."**_

"Why do you mean by that? And what about my friends?" Hibiki asked.

" _ **Oh don't worry you'll find out what I mean soon, and don't worry about your friends are fine, for now."**_

"What?!" Hibiki gasped.

" _ **Your friend's lives depend on the tests that I set up for you, to prove if you truly belong here. Fail your friends will have slow and painful end."**_

"Okay what do I need to do?" Hibiki asked.

" _ **You must first go to the science class room for your first test, you best to hurry; I'm not sure how long you'll have."**_ The culprit on the other end, disconnect the line

"I need to go!" Hibiki said as she gets ready to run back to Lydian.

"Wait Hibiki-chan." Philip stops her by grabbing her arm. "You may need this first."

Philip handed her an ear communicator.

"What's this?" Hibiki asked.

"It's a communicator I was working; it will connect to mine and Mitsuki's Stag Phones that will communicate with either of us." Philip said, before Hibiki puts it on. "With this I will help you from."

"And I'll help you out there." Mitsuki said. "You need all the help you can get."

"Thanks both of you." Hibiki told them.

"Let's get going." Mitsuki told her, Hibiki nodded, before the two of them leave.

"You're sure this is a good idea?" Genjuro asked.

"I'm afraid we don't have much of choice. If anyone other than Hibiki goes in her place, it would put Miku's and others lives in risk." Philip said. "And besides that phone call we get gave me a clue on what kind of person we're dealing with."

"Really?" Genjuro said.

"Yes, our culprit has a great deal against Hibiki-chan being in this, and considers that this school is only for the elite." Philip concluded, which also gave him an idea on something. "Give me list of teachers or students, that Hibiki-chan, Miku-chan, Yumi-chan, Kuriyo-chan, and Shiori-chan that mostly have or share in the same classrooms in different periods."

"Alright." Genjuro nodded.

* * *

(Meanwhile, somewhere else)

Inside the CEO's office of Digal Corporations was Saeko Sonozaki the owner, the company is an IT company, but it was front, Digal Corprations is actually serving as front for Gaia Memory production and distribution.

Saeko heard the door opened and coming was her husband Kirihiko.

"Hello Saeko." Kirihiko waved to his wife.

"Kirihiko, who was business coming along?" Saeko asked.

"It's going great, I also sell one of our most recent products, to someone from Lydian Academy." Kirihiko explained.

"Really? I thought you're against selling our products to children." Saeko said.

"Oh, my lovely Saeko you know me better than to just sell a Gaia Memory to a child, it was just a teacher who works for the school." Kirihiko said.

"Really, what for though?" Saeko asked.

"I don't know I didn't bother asking. I mostly help sell the Gaia Memories, what they want do to them has nothing to do with me." Kirihiko said.

"I guess that's true." Saeko said.

* * *

(Back with Hibiki and Mitsuki)

Mitsuki and Hibiki had made it by the door of the math classroom.

"Okay, we're here." Mitsuki said to the command room of the base with his Stag Phone.

" _Prepare for anything, the hidden cameras in the room, are off, probably from culprit. Be careful."_ Genjuro told him.

"Got it." Mitsuki puts his Stag Phone away. "You ready Hibiki?"

"Hai." Hibiki nodded.

They slowly opened the door, and slowly enter the room. They look around and soon saw, Kuriyo tied on an electric chair, under a big TV screen.

"Biki! Mitsu!" Kuriyo called out.

"Kuriyo!" Hibiki was about to run to her. The big screen turned on, with dark figure in it, which is most likely the culprit.

" _ **I wouldn't advice coming closer."**_ The figure told her. _**"The chair Andō-kun is tied to, is set go off if you try to remove her from it or if you come any closer. The only way to get her out is solving just a simply science test, I set here."**_

"Okay I got it. What is it?" Hibiki asked.

" _ **So eager to save your little friend how admirable. Alright we'll begin the test, but first…"**_ The figure set his or her eyes on Mitsuki. _**"I need to do something to your little friend."**_

Mitsuki and Hibiki wonder what the figure mean by that. They soon heard something smashing through the window, and reaches to Mitsuki's ankle.

Mitsuki looks and saw a thorny whip tied on his ankle, and was strongly pulled, outside through the window.

"Mitsuki!" Hibiki gasped.

" _ **Don't worry, since he came here on his own free will, I won't kill him. But I can't guarantee his safety if you fail."**_

Hibiki have even more pressure, but knows that Mitsuki can take care of himself.

* * *

(With Mitsuki)

Mitsuki was hanging on the whip as he was being pulled up. Mitsuki soon lifts up and grabs the whip, and saw a female type Dopant with the whip coming out in it's finger on the roof.

The Dopant has rose petal hair that covers her left eye, with roots covering her arms and legs, and rose flower petals that cover her entire like a full swimsuit.

"So a Dopant is behind this." Mitsuki said before bringing out a Giji Memory with a Spider on it, and puts it on his wrist watch.

" **SPIDER!"**

Mitsuki's watch transformed into a spider, and jumps off his wrist and crawl and jumps to the Dopant, and attacks, and continues doing so.

With the Dopant distracted, Mitsuki uses the whip on his leg and swings back and forth a couple of times, before reaching to the roof railings, and grabs it, and climbs over them and on the roof.

The Spider Shock jumps back to its owner and attaches itself back onto the detective's wrist.

The Dopant looks at Mitsuki and fires thrones off its body, Mitsuki quickly dodges her fire. Mitsuki can't risk transforming into W, because Hibiki might need Philip's help in the test.

Mitsuki pulled out his Stag Phone, and inserts it's Memory into it.

" **STAG!"**

The Stag Phone transforms, and flies to the Dopant and slashes her. The Dopant soon spins and unleashed a pollen smoke screen, everywhere that blinded Mitsuki, and also cause him to sneeze.

When it cleared Mitsuki saw that the Dopant was gone.

"Great, she'd escape…" Mitsuki mutters as he rubs the bottom of his noise with his finger. "I have to go back to Hibiki."

* * *

(Back with Hibiki)

"Just what is the test?!" Hibiki demanded.

" _ **Slow down Tachibana-kun, patience is a virtue. The test is quite simple actually; it's a simple science answer; what are the fundamentals of making glass, you have 1 minute to answer."**_

Hibiki didn't know the answer, so she soon asked the guy with ultimate knowledge.

"Philip-kun did you hear all that?" Hibiki quietly asked through her communicator.

* * *

(With Philip)

"Yes I did, and this is simple answer. Hibiki-chan repeat after me." Philip told her.

* * *

(Back with Hibiki)

"Glass is made of liquid sand." Hibiki said what Philip was telling her. "You can make glass by heating ordinary sand which is mostly made of silicon dioxide, until it melts and turns into a liquid. You won't find that happening on your local beach: sand melts at the incredibly high temperature of 1700°C 3090°F."

The figure slightly gasped in surprised how quickly she got it right.

" _ **The…answer is correct…"**_ The figure said with slightly growling in his or she's tone.

The cuffs that tied Kuriyo had opened freeing her.

"Kuriyo!" Hibiki runs to her to check her. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks Biki." Kuriyo told her.

" _ **Don't celebrate just yet Tachibana-kun, Ando-kun."**_ The figure told them. _**"You two are still a part of my game, and until you Tachibana-kun saves you're other friends, then you're all going to die. Is that clear?"**_

Hibiki looks at the figure with a fire in her eyes, before nodded.

" _ **Well then you best going. Your next test will be in the history room, and don't be late. Oh and Ando-kun, if you leave then I'll just kill off Tachibana-kun's friends."**_ The figure told her before turning off the big screen.

"Let's go, Biki." Kuriyo said.

"Kuriyo, are you sure?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah I can't just leave when yours and the others' lives are in risk." Kuriyo told her.

"Alright!" Hibiki nodded before they leave the room to their next location.

* * *

(With Philip)

"Okay Hibiki-chan and Kuriyo-chan are heading to the history room for our Dopant's next test." Philip told Mitsuki with his Stag Phone.

* * *

(With Mitsuki)

"Got it." Mitsuki said as he headed to the room. "Philip did you find anything on our Dopant's identity?"

* * *

(With Philip)

"Well I manage to narrow the list to three female teachers as our subjects." Philip said as the stuff brought up pictures of the three teachers on the big screen. "The names are Asahina-sensei, Kuroto-sensei, and Sakurai-sensei. All three are potential subjects, but I still need to look up their backgrounds on which our mystery woman is."

* * *

(With Mitsuki)

"Alright, let me know when you find anything." Mitsuki said before hanging up and puts his Stag Phone away.

* * *

Mitsuki had catch up with the girls, and they made it to the history room. They opened the door and come inside, and saw Shiori tied on a table, with two motion statutes by it with axes in their hands slowly rising the axes.

"Shiori!" Hibiki gasped.

"Hibiki is that you?!" Shiori called out.

"Just hang on alright!" Hibiki told her.

"Not like I'm going anywhere." Shiori said.

The big screen soon turned on with the dark figure on it.

" _ **Good you've arrived just in time."**_ The figure said. _**"What we have here in this room, is Shiori Terashima-kun about to executed beheading by two executioners from medieval times, in about a few moments."**_

"But you said you wouldn't hurt any of them!" Hibiki exclaimed.

" _ **Oh don't worry; it took me a lot of work to make these, not to mention it takes a while for them to get ready. But you don't have very long until they get ready, to save her you must answer a history answer if your game that is?"**_

"I'll do it!" Hibiki told the figure.

" _ **Excellent, then let's begin. Oh and you two, don't help her on this okay, this is a test for Tachibana-kun only."**_ The figure told Mitsuki and Kuriyo, and they nodded. _**"Good, now then Tachibana-kun here is your answer; how and when did World War 2 ended?"**_

"Philip-kun?" Hibiki asked quietly through her ear communicator.

" _Oh please, as the saying goes, this is simple as pie. Repeat after me."_ Philip soon gave the answer to Hibiki.

"World War 2 ended with the unconditional surrender of the Axis powers. On 8 May 1945, the Allies accepted Germany's surrender, about a week after Adolf Hitler had committed suicide. VE Day – Victory in Europe celebrates the end of the Second World War on 8 May 1945." Hibiki said the answer.

The figure gasped again while growling.

" _ **The answer is correct, again…"**_ The figure growls.

Soon the cuffs that tied Shiori on the table had opened and Shiori quickly got up and got off the table, when she did the axes raised up in the air completely and swing down on the table cutting through to the ground.

"That was close…" Shiori sighed in relief.

"Shiori!" Hibiki runs up to her to check on her. "You alright?!"

"Yeah I am. Thanks for the save." Shiori said.

" _ **Don't celebrate just yet!"**_ The figure shouted to all of them. _**"These two are just the easy ones! I can grantee that you won't solve the last two! Your next test is in the math classroom, you best hurry!"**_ The figure turned off the big screen.

"Oh don't worry I will." Hibiki swore, before leaving the classroom and her friends followed.

* * *

Mitsuki was walking behind last of the three girls, while talking with Philip on his Stag Phone.

"Hey Philip, how goes the research on our mystery teacher?" Mitsuki asked.

* * *

(With Philip)

"Hmm, I still don't have enough info on or for me to search in the Gaia Library." Philip said. "Any on her personality I can work with?"

* * *

(With Mitsuki)

"Well I'm not…Wait a moment I think there is, our culprit mostly call Hibiki and her friends with the word 'Kun'." Mitsuki told him.

* * *

(With Philip)

"Kun huh…Wait a moment, the tests so far have been science and history, and the next one is math, the four and most likely the last will be most likely what the school is most famous for, music and song, and is seem to be strict thinking that this school is only for the elite." Philip said.

"So our culprit is most likely, a strict teacher that seems to think that way." Philip said.

"Wait a moment, before 2nd Division made the base here, the principle from 20 years ago has strict rules, that students with low grades are immediately expelled, before he died of cancer." Genjuro told Philip.

"20 years ago…" Philip tab on his chin. "Do you know his name, and have any information of any next to kin?"

"Well I don't know about next to kin, but I do know his name, I think his name was Kenjuro Sakurai." Genjuro told him.

"Sakurai?" Philip gasped before looking at the picture of Sakurai-sensei. "Wait a moment I think we have something. Mitsuki I'm going to the Gaia Library, for research, I think I may found something."

* * *

(With Mitsuki)

"Got it, just make sure you don't take too long. I may need you if that Dopant shows up again." Mitsuki told him.

* * *

(With Philip)

"You got it." Philip nodded, before hanging up and puts his Stag Phone, and soon enters the Gaia Library, which made everyone in the room a little curious if this how he enters the Gaia Library.

In the Gaia Library, Philip soon said.

"Topic of research, Hina Sakurai." The book shelves soon move and soon leave one book with Sakurai-sensei's name on it, before Philip opened it. "Alright, let's learn more about you Sakurai-san."

* * *

The group soon made it to the math class room, and enters the room, and soon saw Yumi tied around her hanging underneath a pool of acid.

"Hibiki! Minna!" Yumi called.

"Yumi just hang on!" Hibiki told her.

"Poor choice of words there, Hibiki." Mitsuki told her.

The big screen soon turned on with the dark figure again.

" _ **Hello there, I see you made it. What we have is Yumi Itaba-Kun hanging beneath a pool of strong acid, to melt human skin."**_ The dark figure said. _**"Alright Tachibana-kun, you ready for you math test, but I have to warned you the test is mostly for experts. You can back out if you want to."**_

"No I won't." Hibiki told the dark figure.

" _ **Alright, but don't say I didn't warned you."**_ The dark figure told her, before a computer screen pops out from one of the desks and turned on. _**"Go to it."**_

Hibiki sits down with her friends overlooking behind her. On the screen was, 9 squares with 9 squares in each them, with few numbers in each box in random square places.

"Umm, what is this?" Hibiki asked.

" _ **I'm sorry but that's for you to figure out."**_ The Dark figure said.

"What but that's not fair?! I don't know what this means!" Hibiki snapped.

" _ **I did tell you can back down if you want to. But it's too late now, oh I forget set the time, you have 5 minutes and counting, best get to it."**_ The dark figure said happy mocking her, before the timer appear on the screen counting down.

Hibiki slightly gritted her teeth.

"Philip-kun, please tell you're done?" Hibiki asked quietly on her communicator.

" _Oh yes I am. And you won't believe on what I found-."_ Philip started.

"There's no time!" Hibiki exclaimed quietly again. "I need your help on this."

"Oh right, what's the test this time?" Philip asked.

"I don't know, she didn't say. I'm looking at numbers on squares around other squares." Hibiki said.

* * *

(With Philip)

"Wait, wait, did you say numbers on squares, how many squares?" Philip asked.

* * *

(With Hibiki)

"Well there are nine big squares, cut into nine little squares." Hibiki told him.

* * *

(With Philip)

"Oh I know what it is, it's Sudoku." Philip said.

" _Sudo-what?"_ Hibiki said.

"Sudoku, is the math number placement test." Philip explained.

" _You think you can solve this in less than 5 minutes?"_ Hibiki asked.

"Oh please, Sudoku in under 5 minutes is simple for me. I just need you to tell me which numbers are on which row." Philip said.

* * *

(With Hibiki)

"Alright, the first row has the numbers, 3, in the second row, 5 in the third row, 8 in the eight row, second row has 1 in the first row, 7 in the sixth row, 3 on seventh row, and-." Hibiki started too explained.

" _Oh don't worry about the rest. I already figured out where the other numbers and I figured out how to solve this."_ Philip told her. _"First put the number 7 in the very first rows."_

Hibiki did what Philip said, by putting numbers on the correct squares as the timing was counting down, Hibiki was nervously sweating. The time is now less than a minute long and counting.

" _Now for the middle and last square put the number 1 in the left, 7 in the right."_ Philip told her, Hibiki place the numbers. _"Now 9 on the top, 8 on the bottom."_

Hibiki place the numbers on the squares.

" _And lastly put the number 6 in the very center."_ Philip told her, Hibiki place the number on the square and the timer soon stops, which shocks the dark figure.

" _ **No…No! That was impossible, that was design for, a expect of Sudoku player!"**_ The dark figure exclaimed very loudly. _**"Wait you must have cheated…Yes that has to be it!"**_

"N-No I wasn't!" Hibiki told the dark figure.

" _ **Silence! I won't stand for something like this! Say goodbye to your friend Tachibana-kun!"**_ The dark figure slams on a button, which had cut the rope Yumi was being hang on, which made her fall to the pool of acid.

"Yumi!" Hibiki, Shiori, Kuriyu, shouted.

Mitsuki fires a grabble hook from his Spider Shock Wrist Watch mode, that past aside Yumi, to a wall, and soon grabbles in to Yumi, and just in time for Mitsuki to catche her, and everyone sighed in relief.

"You okay, Yumi?" Mitsuki asked before they lowered to the safe floor ground.

"Yeah, thanks for the save." Yumi said, before Mitsuki untied the rope on her.

Mitsuki looks at the big screen.

"Hibiki pass your little test, there was no reason for endanger Yumi like that." Mitsuki told the dark figure.

" _ **That was before I know that she was cheating in my game."**_ The dark figure said. _**"Just give me a reason, why I shouldn't kill Miku Kohinata, and come and kill you all?"**_

"Because," They look and saw Philip walking into the room. "We now know your identity."

" _ **What? You can't possible know that!"**_ The dark figure stated.

"Oh but I do, sensei, or should I say Hina Sakurai-sensei." Philip said, which the dark figure and Hibiki and her friends gasped.

"Sakurai-sensei? It can't be?" Hibiki looks back to the big screen.

" _Giii…So you figured it out…!"_ The dark figure said, as the voice and screen begins to clear up and reveals Hina Sakurai, which made Hibiki and her friends gasped.

"No way is it Sakurai-sensei!" Shiori gasped.

"But why would she do all this, I mean she's always so nice?" Kuriyo wondered.

"That is only a mask." Philip said. "Hina Sakurai's father was the principle of Lydian Academy 20 years ago, who viewed that only the elite are allowed in this school, and apparently she has the same views as well."

" _That is right; this school was for the noble and the strong. But until my father died and new a principle token over Lydian, it was starting to lose its noble standing, with my father's idea was beginning to die. Like how teachers like_ _Asahina that are too soft to force those ideas by not tempering students' scores and reports, and someone like Tachibana-kun had been accepted in this school."_ Sakurai said before glaring at Hibiki.

"Sakurai-sensei…" Hibiki mutters, seeing that a teacher she once viewed as nice and kind, but seeing her true nature was heart breaking to her.

" _This is why I made these tests, to show her she doesn't belong in Lydian and its idea."_ Sakurai said.

"By endangering, Miku and these girls." Mitsuki said.

" _You call endanger, I call it motivation and showing a point."_ Sakurai-sensei told. _"And tell me again, why should I spare her and her pathetic friends, for cheating in my games?"_

"Well showing your identity and your motivation would be enough for the police to lock you up in jail. So I suggest we do a bet." Philip said.

" _What kind of bet?"_ Sakurai asked.

"If Hibiki win in your last game, not only will you release Miku-chan, you'll also surrender to us for us to take you to the authorities, but should Hibiki fail, you're free to take all of our lives in your choosing, leaving Hibiki last." Philip explained, which made Sakurai think about it.

"Hey Philip, you shouldn't make a deal like that without talking with us first." Mitsuki said.

"Yeah I agree." Hibiki said.

"Well we don't have a choice; I mean Miku-chan's life is on the line." Philip reminded them, which made Mitsuki and Hibiki a mite that he was right.

" _Alright, fine I accept your terms. But Tachibana-kun, I best remind cheat on the last test will be your undoing, so I suggest you don't do that, am I clear?"_ Sakurai asked.

Hibiki nodded.

" _Good, you'll find Kohinata-kun in the music room. But I suggest you hurry, she doesn't very much time left."_ Sakurai said before turning off the screen.

Hibiki soon heading to the door and exits the room, and her friends soon followed.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing Philip." Mitsuki said.

"Oh don't worry, have a little faith, aibou." Philip said.

* * *

The gang made it to the music room, and soon entered the room. Inside they saw Miku in a glass prison, being filled with green poison gas.

"Miku!?" Hibiki and Mitsuki gasped.

Miku slightly lifts her head.

"Hibiki? Mitsuki? Is that you?" Miku asked sounded a little tried while holding her breath.

' _The gas must be slowly getting to her. If we don't get her out soon, she'll die.'_ Philip thought.

"Hello everyone." They look and saw Sakurai walking out behind the glass prison. "I'm so glad you made it."

"Sakurai-sensei, just what are you doing to Miku?!" Hibiki demanded.

"Relax Tachibana-kun; the gas being filled inside is slow active." Sakurai said before placing a hand on the glass prison. "So you still have time to save Kohinata-kun."

Sakurai pulled out a remote from her pocket.

"All you have to do is…" Sakurai pressed the button, which started a type of song in the speakers in the room. "…Is to guess what song this is."

"And if I do, you'll let Miku out of there?" Hibiki asked.

"Certainly, but first." Sakurai pulled out a Gaia Memory with the letter 'R' on it. "I think you made need more motivation."

Sakurai soon pressed on the Memory's button.

" **ROSE!"**

Sakurai soon reveal her Connecter on her upper thigh, and inserts the Rose Memory in it, she transformed into the same Dopant from the roof, which made Yumi, Shiori, and Kuriyo surprised.

The Rose Dopant made all five tips of her fingers into thorny whips, and moves them around, Mitsuki, Philip, and three girls with sharp thorns pointed at their heads.

"Everyone?!" Hibiki gasped.

" **Oh don't worry Tachibana-kun, I'm just ready my term on the bet your friend made if you fail."** The Rose Dopant told her. **"It wouldn't be much of a bet if they run away would they?"**

"You…!" Hibiki growled as she glared at the Dopant.

" **No need for the glare, now then please so kindly figure out what song this is, after all Kohinata-kun doesn't have much time."** The Rose Dopant told her, as Miku was already coughing.

"Miku?" Hibiki mutters in worried.

"Hibiki-chan." Philip got her attention. "You can do this, I believe in you."

"Yeah and so do I. And not just me, am I right?" Mitsuki asked the three girls, who nodded.

"Mitsuki, minna…" Hibiki mutters, before her face turned serious. _'Everyone believes in me I must do…no I can do this!'_

Hibiki closed her eyes and let her ears listen to the music that was playing, and it slowly get to her for a short awhile, until she finally got it.

"Beethoven…" Hibiki mutters, which made the Rose Dopant gasped, before Hibiki's eyes opened. "Beethoven Symphony No. 3, Third movement!"

" **What impossible?!"** The Rose Dopant stated. **"There's no way you can know this song?! There's no way a failure like you can possible know!"** The Rose Dopant was about to release all the glass into Miku's glass prison. **"Say goodbye to your-!"**

"Philip now!" Mitsuki told his partner, they both got out their Stag Phones and inserts their Memories into them.

" **STAG!"**

Both Stag Phones transformed, and cuts the Rose Dopant's finger whips, which made gasped in pain as her fingers retracted, before the two Stag Phones slashes her away from Miku, and cuts the tubes of the poison gas, and smashes at the glass prison releasing some that was inside, before Miku fainted.

"Miku!" Hibiki immediately runs to her to check on her. "Miku! Miku!"

Mitsuki and Philip runs towards them to check on Miku, Mitsuki checks to see if she was still breathing, which she does.

"Don't worry she's still breathing." Mitsuki told his friend.

"Thank goodness…" Hibiki mutters with tears forming on her eyes.

Mitsuki and Philip turned back to the Rose Dopant.

" **Why you, how did you know that I wasn't going to keep our deal?!"** The Rose Dopant demanded.

"Did you honestly believe, we'll trust the words of a criminal?" Philip asked.

"That's right, so we get ready in case you tried anything." Mitsuki said. "Now all that's left is to take care of you."

" **You bastards…!"** The Rose Dopant growled.

"Hibiki, take Miku and the others out of here, we've got this." Mitsuki told her.

Hibiki nodded before picking Miku up and was about to leave the classroom.

"Come on, everyone." Hibiki told her friends.

"But what about, Mitsu-chan and Philip?" Yumi asked, not wanting to leave them.

"If they say, they got this, they got it. For now we just believe in them." Hibiki told them before leaving, and her friends slightly hesitated, followed her.

"Now with them gone." Mitsuki said before bringing out the DoubleDriver and place it on him, and Philip's Driver appearing on him as well. "How about we do some gardening?"

Mitsuki brought out his Joker Memory.

"I think that's a good idea. And I have just the tool." Philip brought out the Heat Memory.

" **HEAT!"**

" **JOKER!"**

"Henshin!" Mitsuki and Philip both said.

Philip inserts his Memory into his Driver and which had transferred in Mitsuki's Driver, before he passed out, as Mitsuki inserts his Memory into the Driver.

" **HEAT-JOKER!"**

Mitsuki soon transformed into W Heat-Joker, before the Rose Dopant was about to attack with a whip, but W punches it away with his Heat side, which caused it to burned to ashes, which also cause some damage to the Dopant.

"You know the old saying; play with fire and you get burned!" W charges and landed solid fire punches at the Rose Dopant pushing her back, until W landed an uppercut sending her through a window outside to the ground, and W soon followed.

* * *

 **(Cue: Free Your Heat by Shoko Fujibayashi)**

The Rose Dopant was rolling on the ground; she soon got back up to see W flying towards her.

The Rose Dopant fired throne arrow heads at the Double Rider, only for them to get burned with W's Heat side, before he landed.

The Rose Dopant turned the tips of her fingers into longer thrones, and was about to slash at W, but he dodges her attacks and counter punches with his Heat side.

The Rose Dopant tried to slashes at W again a few times, but W easily predicted her attacks by dodging and parrying them with counter punches and kicks.

W did a right hook at the Dopant's face with his Heat hand, and grabs onto her to knee her a few times, and did a straight kick which sends her rolling on the ground.

As the Rose Dopant was about to get back up, W drew out his Joker Memory, and inserts into his Maximum Drive slot.

" **JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" W said before both of his fists engulfed into flames, with Joker having purple flames, and his Heat with red, before W rocketed into the air and comes down at the Rose Dopant.

" **Joker Grenade!"** W's body split down the middle and separated attacked with their blazing fists, first with Joker's half and Heat's half, destroying the Dopant.

 **(End of song)**

W with his body back together landed on the ground.

Sakurai collapsed on the ground her Memory a few feet away from her. She tried to reach for it, but the Memory soon shattered into pieces before she passed out.

"And that's what you got, for massing with my friends." W said.

* * *

(Later at the hospital)

Miku was taken into a hospital, with her friends, and Mitsuki and Philip had met with them at the hospital, after turning Sakurai to the police.

Yumi and other girls wanted to know what did Sakurai turned into and how Mitsuki and Philip defeated her. They half tell the truth, by telling them that the Kamen Rider they heard of, arrived and defeated her, and told the girls they can't say for their safety.

Miku woken up, and was greeted by her friends. Hibiki apologized to them for putting them in danger; they all said it was okay, that it wasn't her fault, for not knowing that Sakurai was such a lunatic.

But Hibiki still felt a little guilty, for all that has happened, but Mitsuki and Philip told her that there's no reason to be, that not everything that happens was not her fault.

Which had made Hibiki a little better, until Mitsuki and Philip told her that she'll take her to Fuuto's famous ramen cart, which immediately cheered her up as she accepted, which made them laugh.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	7. Case 7: Protect The Legendary Sword

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Symphogear those belong to the creators. I'm doing this story for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Song of Memory**

 **Case 7: Protect The Legendary Sword, Durandal**

In Finé's mansion, after slightly recovering Chris was overhearing her mistress talking with the now new acquaintance; Katsumi Daido, and have told them quite the tale.

"Even if I believe your story, Daido-kun, what makes you think I'll work with you or this master of yours?" Finé asked.

"I prefer the term boss for him. But you and he have similar goals, for you it's the control of this world, and for us it's conquering this and many more. So the boss sees you as a person with the same interest, work with us, and have some part in that. What do you say?" Katsumi Daido said.

"Hmm…" Finé thought about it. "Alright I'll consider your offer, but I have to meet with this Dark Decade, if we're going have a deal."

"Well, he has a busy schedule, but I'll let him know." Katsumi Daido said as he was about to leave.

"Are you going to the Sonozakis, and to make a deal as well?" Finé asked.

"No, I rather let the boss deal with them." Katsumi Daido said as he was leaving. "Because I can't stand being 10 feet to those bastards." He said very quietly.

After Katsumi Daido left the building, Finé smiles as he lean on her chair.

"Well I have to say, things are sure getting interesting from here on." Finé chuckles.

* * *

 **(WBX Xtreme)**

 **(Start of the song) Kamen Rider W watches over the city on top of the building. Scene slowly shifts to the logo with Mitsuki and Philip on top of it. Scene changed with Mitsuki putting on one of his hat and Philip putting his book away.**

 **(W-B-X Crime and the City)**

 **(Mata dareka ga totsuzen Door wo tataku) Scene changes to a mysterious person knocking on the door.**

 **(Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City) Scene shift to the figure talking to Mitsuki.**

 **(Kono machi ni wa namida niawanai ze) Scene changes to Mitsuki going around town asking questions revolving his case without being caught.**

 **(Yami ni hisomou KEYWORD mitsuke dasou) Mitsuki accidentally bumps into a person which is revealed to be Kanade and hits him with her slipper. Then the word, "KEYWORD", is written on the board. While Mitsuki and Kanade are exploring a dark place while Philip is in RevolGarry about to go into the GaiaLirary.**

 **(Hittori de wa todokanai yume {Kensaku suru mugen no archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive}) Philip finds the book he needs while Mitsuki and Kanade are caught and Philip starts reading it.**

 **(Kimi no nara kanaerareru Half & Half {Double Boiled Extreme!}) Scene changes to the six halves of W then Philip and Kanade teasing Mitsuki and soon W took their place riding on the HardBoiler. Then the 6 halves begin walking towards the screen with Joker, Trigger, and Metal on the left and Cyclone, Luna, and Heat on the right. The scene shows Mitsuki getting out his Joker Memory and Philip getting out his Cyclone Memory. The two makes their henshin position despite being far apart.**

 **(W-B-X! Futari no Body & Soul {Hoka naisa only tsumari ainori} hitotsu ni) The Joker and Cyclone halves form W. Next scene shows Kadingir, protecting it is army of Noise and Dopants leading them is a shadow figure.**

 **(W-B-X! Saikou no Partner deau toki) Scene shows forms of W and then W on the HardBoiler in the RevolGarry, which is starting to close.**

 **(Kiseki Okoru {So we can make it!} W wo sagase!) W rides on the highway on the HardBoiler with RevolGarry behind.**

 **As song ends Mitsuki and Philip stand back-to-back and the camera rotates on them and W. The logo appears again with forms of W and ends with the Cyclone and Joker form performing their famous pose.**

* * *

(Next day)

Inside the Narumi Detective Agency, Mituski was doing some paper work after completing his latest case yesterday, while Philip was sitting on a chair listening to music from Wakana's Healing Princess, hosted by none other than Wakana Sonozaki.

"Ah…Wakana-hime is just the best…" Philip said as he enjoyed the music.

"While I can agree with you on that." Mitsuki said, after finishing his paper work.

"Hey Mitsuki, I just realized we haven't seen Kanade or Hibiki-chan much." Philip said.

"Kanada told me that she wanted to look after Tsubasa until she fully recovers, and Hibiki said she's in morning training with Genjuro-san." Mitsuki said.

"Oh I see." Philip nodded.

There was a knocked from the door, Mitsuki wondered if it was a client, he walk to the door and opens it, and saw it was Miku.

"Hello, Mitsuki." Miku waved.

"Miku? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in school?" Mitsuki asked.

"Well actually after, what happen with Sakurai-sensei, the school is cancel for a few days." Miku said. "And I want to talk with you and Philip-kun."

"Oh okay, come inside." Mitsuki let her in.

Miku was sitting on a chair by Philip, while Mitsuki was pouring coffee in three cups, he handed one to Philip and then to Miku.

"Here Miku." Mitsuki said, and Miku accepted the cup.

"Thank you." Miku said.

Mitsuki had sit on a chair in front of Miku and Philip.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Mitsuki said as he begins drinking his coffee.

"While it's about Hibiki…do you think that she's hiding something from us?" Miku asked, which cause Mitsuki to almost choke on his coffee.

"What?! No, no, I don't think so, what makes you think that?" Mitsuki asked trying to keep his cool, before making a few fake coughs with his hand over his mouth.

"Well lately, Hibiki can often sometimes come back in our dorm very late and often be gone early in the morning, and sometimes whenever I asked she makes up an excuse." Miku said.

"Oh really, you don't say." Mitsuki said before sipping his coffee.

' _I guess this is what people call a dilemma.'_ Philip thought as he drinks his coffee.

"Also it's not just Hibiki." Miku said which made Mitsuki stops sipping his coffee with the cup still by his mouth. "I also think that maybe you are keeping secrets from me."

Mitsuki almost spitting out his coffee, before swallowing it back in, and cough a few times while pounding on his chest.

"What? What makes you say that?" Mitsuki asked trying to be dump.

"Well lately, I notice you've been a little secretive lately about some your cases," Miku said, which made Mitsuki felt like he was hit by an arrow on his heart.

"And that you know this Kamen Rider that's been on the web," Mitsuki felt another arrow.

"And you didn't explain how, Sakurai-sensei transformed into some sort monster, and that you know about and didn't explain how you know." Mitsuki felt the third and final arrow, seeing his partner in a pinch Philip decided to help.

"Listen Miku-chan, I know you think me, Hibiki, and Mitsuki, are keeping secrets, but we're not, honest." Philip said.

"But…" Miku started. Mitsuki soon shook the feeling being hit by arrows off.

"Yeah, Philip's right, and besides even if we were it's for good reasons, and that's to keep you safe." Mitsuki said.

"But Mitsuki…" Miku mutters.

"Look Miku, I know you're worried about me, Philip, and Hibiki, I can assure you that we'll be okay. I swore." Mitsuki told.

"Mitsuki…Alright I'll try to leave it alone for now." Miku said before standing up. "Thanks for the talk, I'll go now.

Miku walks to the door.

"Wait do you want me to drive you back to your dorm?" Mitsuki asked.

"No it's alright, I'll be fine." Miku shook her head before exited through the door.

After she was gone, Mitsuki sighed in relief as he lean back on his chair.

"That was a close one, thanks for helping out Philip." Mitsuki said.

"No problem, but you know it's only a matter time right?" Philip asked.

"What do you mean?" Mitsuki asked.

"Come on, you know it better than I do, that it's only a matter of time until Miku-chan learns the truth, about us being W, and Hibiki as a Symphogear user. I know you only want to protect her by not telling the truth, but sooner or later it is possible for her to find out someday." Philip stated.

Mitsuki sighed before standing up and walks to his desk, and picks up a picture farm with a picture of him, Hibiki and Miku few years younger smiling, with Hibiki hugging Miku behind, and Mitsuki with his arm over their shoulders.

"I know that, but until or when that time comes, I'll keep on protecting her, as both her friend and a Kamen Rider." Mitsuki said.

Philip smirks.

"You're just as selfish as ever. But it's also who you are." Philip said.

Mitsuki heard his Stag Phone ringing, and brought out and answered it.

"Hello?" Mitsuki said.

" _Mitsuki-kun it's me."_ The voice was Genjuro's.

"Genjuro-san what is it?" Mitsuki asked.

" _We have urgent matter here, and we can't discuss this like this. We would need both your and Philip-kun, to come here and help."_ Genjuro told him.

"Alright we'll right there." Mitsuki said before hanging up the Stag Phone. "Philip, it was Genjuro, he's needs our help and by the sound of it, it must be bad."

"Alright," Philip said before standing up. "Best not to keep him waiting."

* * *

(2nd Division base)

"Nani?! The defense minister was assassinated?!" Mitsuki gasped.

After Mitsuki, and Philip made inside the command center, before meeting with Ryouko with a briefcase in her hand, they were Genjuro had explained what had happened.

"Yes." Genjuro nodded before they looked at the screen that shows pictures of dead agents with bullet holes. "Mulitple 'revolutionary' groups have assumed responsibility, but we don't know anything with certainty yet. We put every man on the investigation."

"We were so worried about you Ryouko-san, because we couldn't contact you either!" Hibiki said.

Ryouko brought out her communicator and looked at it, and pressed a button to test it.

"Seems like it's broken." Ryouko said with a carefree smile.

Hibiki emptily chuckles, while Mitsuki and Philip sighed.

"I appreciate the concern." Ryouko said as she sets the case on a chair near her, and opens it inside was two memory chips inside a plastic case. "With me I have classified orders from the government. Defense Minister Hiroki helped make this delivery a success."

Unknown to them is that the case as small blood spot on the end.

* * *

Everyone in the base was now assembled in the assembly room, with Mitsuki and Philip standing by a corner in the room, with Genjuro and Ryouko standing in front of them by a screen, showing an accent looking stone sword inside a tube device.

"After analyzing the Noise appearances occurring around headquarters, the government has concluded that the enemy's goal is to seize Durandal. It lies inside sacristy D, which is kept, locked on the lowest level of the facility: Abyss." Ryouko explained to everyone.

"Durandal?" Mitsuki said.

"Interesting, the legendary sword that was wielded by Sir Roland the Brave." Philip said.

"It is one of the few rare complete Relics in the world. The EU handed it over to Japan for safekeeping and management on the condition that Japan writes off some of Europe's defaulted loans should the EU economy collapse." Ryouko explained.

"And I guess they want everyone included us, to make sure it's delivered somewhere else." Mitsuki concluded.

"Make sense, considering that Nehushtan Armor girl and a commander from the origination would appear again, they need all the help they can get." Philip said.

"And where would they have us transfer it?" Sakuya asked. "There's no place safer than here!"

"There is a special vault for relics deep under Parliament which is often called simply the Ruins of Memory." Genjuro explained. "They feel it would be safer there. Since we are government employees, we have no way of refusing an order from up the food chain."

"Durandal is scheduled for the transport tomorrow at 0500. The particulars are on the chip here." Ryouko told them.

* * *

After the meeting everyone in the base was preparing for the upcoming mission.

Mitsuki and Philip were back in the command room, with Genjuro, Hibiki, and Ryouko who was on a computer controlling a drone moving the Durandal.

"Sorry have to call you two on this. But your help will be needed, in case that girl with the Nehushtan Armor, and those commanders from the Gaia Memory origination shows up." Genjuro told the two detectives.

"Don't worry about Genjuro-san, we'll glad to help on this, if it means keeping something dangerous things like the Durandal out of the wrong hands." Mitsuki said.

"But should we really be worried about that sword?" Philip asked. "By the looks of it, it's now just useless stone, why would anyone want it so badly?"

"It's true the Durandal maybe a useless piece of stone, but think about how powerful it would be if they used Symphogear technology." Genjuro said which had gotten Philip's attention. "You saw how Tsubasa and Hibiki can do with theirs but those are merely just fragments, imagine if the enemies get they hands on the Durandal along with The Nehushtan Armor."

"They would be practically invincible, is what you're saying." Philip said, Genjuro nodded. "But oh well, I'm simple that's what has my attention anyway."

Philip moves behind Ryouko.

"Is that the Abyss?" Hibiki asked.

"Hey, Ryouko-san, tell me, how deep is the Abyss?" Philip asked.

"It's about 1800 meters deep underground." Ryouko told them.

"Sugoi! That's three times the seize of Tokyo Tower, and Fuuto Tower! Tell me how you did you manage to dig that deep underground without anyone noticing it?" Philip asked as his curious side took over.

"That's a secret." Ryouko said while waving her finger.

Philip pouted, but he gotten over it all he have to do is look it up in the Gaia Library.

* * *

(Later at night)

Mitsuki was at a vending machine getting three drinks for him, Philip, and Hibiki, who had just arrived back to the base after talking with Hibiki and laid herself on a bench, by another bench Philip was sitting on.

"You okay Hibiki-chan? You look a little tried." Philip said.

"I'm fine; Miku and I just had a little argument…" Hibiki sighed, before Mitsuki placed a can drink by her cheek which caused her to flinch and sit up. "Mitsuki what was that for?"

"To get you snap out of it, here." Mitsuki handed the drink to Hibiki.

"Oh thanks." Hibiki accepted the can drink.

Mitsuki handed Philip his drink, and sets his back on a wall, and pops his can drink opened, and drink it.

"You shouldn't be so down, after all tomorrow is a big mission for you." Mitsuki said.

"I know…" Hibiki mutters. "By the way you two, where's Kanade-san? I hadn't seen her in the meeting."

"She's with Tsubasa in the hospital and said she'll be there until she recovers." Mitsuki said.

"Oh I see." Hibiki said. "I hope Tsubasa-san will be alright."

"Oh don't worry; we heard that Tsubasa will make a full recover soon." Philip

"That's good to hear." Hibiki said.

* * *

(With Kanade and Tsubasa)

In Tsubasa's hospital room, Kanade was telling Tsubasa about pervious cases that Mitsuki and Philip, had done in their time as W. Tsubasa had some good laughs hearing about this one where the client's daughter mistook W as her dead father, and was touch that they kept it a secret and played along with it.

"Still its sweet of them that they played along with it." Tsubasa said if she was in that kind of situation she wasn't sure on what to do.

"Oh and here's another good one, one day when Philip saw a book he couldn't opened, it was connect with another case which involves a Dopant that was doing some grudge attacks on people, and they beat it with the help of break dancing moves, and the signature called the Heaven's Tornado." Kanade said.

"Really with break dancing?" Tsubasa chuckles. "Sounds like those two have quite some adventures."

"Yeah, they sure do." Kanade said, before she heard her communicator ringing and soon brought it out and answered it.

"Hello? Old man, what is it? Really the defense minister?! So you guys are moving the old sword out of Abyss? I wish I could join you, guess all I can do is wish you luck." Kanade said before hanging up her communicator.

"What was that about?" Tsubasa asked.

"Apparently, the Defense Minister was assassinated not too long ago." Kanade said.

"Nani?!" Tsubasa gasped.

"And their moving Durandal out of Abyss to Parliament." Kanade told Tsubasa.

"I see…I wish I could join them and help, but in my condition." Tsubasa said.

"Hey don't worry about it Tsubasa." Kanade told her before putting her hand on Tsubasa's shoulder. "They still have Hibiki, Mitsuki, and Philip, they'll keep it safe out of enemy's hands."

"Yeah your right," Tsubasa nodded. "All we can do is have hope."

"Now that's what I like to hear." Kanade gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

(Morning)

It was the mission time for Durandal escort. Four black cars was escorting around Ryouko's pink car which had the Durandal in a metal case in the back, with a helicopter in the air, and with it was W riding on his HardTurbler.

The escort cars, were no driving on a bridge, until suddenly a part of the bridge in front of them started to suddenly crack up and fallen off, Ryouko quickly drives to the other line avoided it, but one of cars wasn't so lucky as it fallen through the crack into the water below.

"Nani?!" W's left side gasped.

"Guess the enemy must have known about the escort route." W's right side concluded.

The escort's cars continuing driving on the bridge to the city, with W flying above them following them, when one of the cars went over a manhole cover it burst out strong water pressure which sends it flying.

"What the?" W's left side wondered.

"The sewers…The Noise must be travelling in the sewers." W's right side concluded.

Another car was sent flying when it went over a manhole cover, which had exploded water.

"But their attacks is organized, they must be under control. And I think I know who." W's left side said.

Soon Ryouko's car with her last escort is traveling to a nearby factory plant.

"Makes sense they go there, they can't risk accidently destroying Durandal, and bringing it in a factory full of gas tanks is risky, yet perfect." W's right side said.

"Best to follow than." W's left side said, before he follows them.

When they made it on the factory, the Noise jumps out a manhole cover and some of them had jump on the last black escort car, before the two inside jump out before it crashed and exploded.

Seeing the Noise surrounded Ryouko's car, W was about to fly in and help, but something come flying in grabbing W and made him fall on the ground, before kicking the unknown away, before they landed on the ground.

W looks at his attack and it was the Nasca Dopant.

" **We meet again, Kamen Rider-san."** The Nasca Dopant said.

"Figure's we would see you here. Guess that means the Nehushtan girl is here too, and that you come for the Durandal." W said.

" **You catch on quick. And I'm here to keep you occupy."** The Nasca Dopant said and snaps his fingers, then multiple Masquerade Dopants come out and surrounded W. **"With you here, the only person left to protect Durandal is that Gungnir girl, and will be easy for my business partner to deal with."**

"I wouldn't underestimate Hibiki-chan if I was you." W's right side told the Dopant.

" **We shall see. Go."** The Nasca Dopant gave the Masquerade Dopants order to attack W, and they soon charge at the Rider.

The first one punches at W, who had dodge it and counters with a reverse spin kick on its head. Another Masquerade straight kicks the Rider, W dodges that with a jump followed with a spin kick from his right side, which made wind following it hitting two other Masquerade Dopants, sending them to the ground.

When a Masquerade Dopant punches at W, who had caught it by grabbing the Dopants, and straight kicks it away, and back kicks one behind him.

W brought out his Metal Memory.

" **METAL!"**

W inserts it in his Driver and pushed down the sides.

" **CYCLONE-METAL!"**

When W's left side changes into Metal, he drew his Metal Shaft, and begins attacking the Masquerade Dopants. W swings the Shaft on one's head, slams one over it's head, and kicks one behind him, W stabs one Masquerade Dopant away, and swings his Metal Shaft at three Masquerade Dopants sending them to the ground.

W soon pulled out his Metal Memory and inserts it into the Maximum Drive Slot in the Metal Shaft.

" **METAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

" **Metal Twister!"** W's swings his Metal Shaft in a full circle at the surrounding Dopants around covered with aura of wind two times, destroying them.

W soon saw the Nasca Dopant charging at him attacking with his sword, which was blocked with W's Metal Shaft, and pushed the Nasca Dopant pushed him back, and clashed their weapons a few times before one clash put them in weapons lock, and the Dopant pushed W smashing through a wall.

* * *

Hibiki in her Symphogear armor, was fighting against the Noise, before she saw, W and the Nasca Dopant coming through out from a wall, rolling on their shoulders before standing up.

"Mitsuki?! Philip-kun?!" Hibiki gasped, wanting to help W.

"We're fine, Hibiki-chan." W's right side told her.

"We got him you just handle the Noise." W's left side told her, Hibiki nodded, before punching and kicking the Noise that charge at her.

The Nasca charge at W going for a slash, the Rider parried the attack with his Shaft, and counter swings at the Dopant, but the commander Dopant blocks with his sword.

" **You might as well give up W, soon the Durandal will be in our hands, just like this city belong to us!"** The Nasca proclaimed.

"This city doesn't belong to you!" W stated before letting go his Metal Shaft, and spins around as he did W pulled out his Cyclone and Metal Memories, and replaced them his Heat and Trigger Memories.

 **"HEAT-TRIGGER!"**

As W transformed into Heat-Trigger, he pulled out his Trigger Magnum, and brought point blank range at the Nasca Dopant's chest, and pulled the trigger of his Magnum, which made an explosion which had send the Dopant flying to the ground.

W was going to finished the Nasca Dopant off with a Maximum Drive, until he heard an explosion and saw it was Ryouko's car that exploded, and flying out was Durandal coming out from its case, W soon saw the Nehushtan Armor girl jumping towards it and was about to grab it.

"I don't think so!" W quickly pulled out his Heat and Trigger Memories, and pulled out his Metal and Luna Memories.

" **LUNA!"**

" **METAL!"**

W quickly inserts into his Driver.

" **LUNA-METAL!"**

When W's sides transformed he then pulled out his Metal Shaft, throws it as a whip, and tied it around the Nehushtan Armor girl's ankle, before she notice it she was then brought down to the ground.

"You're not getting your hands on it!" W told the Nehushtan Armor girl.

"Damn you!" She growls at the two sided Rider.

"Hibiki/Hibiki-chan!" W looks at Hibiki. "Quick grab it!"

"Already on it!" Hibiki told the Rider, before jumping to the Durandal and grabs by its hilt…but when she did it made some short of pulse, and everyone around felt it.

"Philip did you just felt?" W's left side asked.

"Yeah I did." W's right side said, before the Nehushtan Armor girl hits W with her whips, which made him lose his hold on her.

"You're going to regret what you did!" The Nehushtan Armor girl said with a very angry look on her face.

Soon everyone heard a monster growl, they look and saw it was coming from Hibiki, whose face was shifting looking like some short of beast as her eyes begin to turned red, and a black aura appeared and covered around her body.

"Hibiki…?" W's left side mutters. "Philip just what's going on?"

"I don't know…but I think it have something to do with the Durandal look!" W's right side told the left.

They looked and saw the Durandal beginning to glow, and the stone started to crack and breaks apart, which leaves a brand new golden sword.

"It change form?" W's left side said.

"I think the correct term is the sword had awakened." W's right side said.

Dark Hibiki raised the sword up in the air over her head with both of her hands, which made the Durandal become an even larger golden energy blade that shines very brightly.

The Nasca Dopant doesn't like what was about to come, and soon runs to the Nehushtan Armor girl, and grabs on her shoulder.

" **Come on we need to go!"** The Nasca Dopant told his partner.

"Screw you! I'm not leaving without-!" Before she could finished the Nasca Dopant punches her in the gut knocking her out and carried her over his shoulder, and brought out his Nasca Wings and flies away to safety.

"Hey!" W said before noticing he was retreating, he wanted to chase after him, but soon saw Ryouko with her hair down and runs to her and was in awed as she watch Hibiki with the Durandal.

"Ryouko-san snap out of it! We need to take cover!" W told her.

"Eh? Oh right!" Ryouko nodded, before they run to cover.

Hibiki soon swings the golden sword at the Noise, destroying them…and the screen turns black.

* * *

(Later)

Hibiki was unconscious on the ground, before her eyes flinch as they slowly begin to open.

"Hey Philip she's waking up." Mitsuki said.

"Hibiki-chan, are you alright?" Philip asked.

Hibiki fully opens her eyes and the first thing she saw was Mitsuki and Philip.

"Mitsuki? Philip-kun? What happen?" Hibiki asked before she sits up.

"You don't know?" Mitsuki said.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Philip asked.

"While, I remember you two holding that girl down on the ground, and then I jump to the Durandal and grab it, and everything is a blur after that…" Hibiki said, before she fully stands up on her feet, and saw the factory in ruins, with the second division staff rebuilding what was destroyed. "What the…Did I…?"

"It wasn't your fault Hibiki." Mitsuki stated.

"That's right; you didn't to do this on purpose. You weren't in control." Philip said.

"But…" Hibiki looks down on the ground looking a little ashamed.

"Those two are right you know." They look and saw Ryouko tying her hair back in her regular look. "We didn't foresee the Durandal reacting with you. And you manage to force the enemy to retreat."

Ryouko puts on her cracked up glasses, and turned to them.

"So there's no reason to feel so sad about this. What's important that you've protected us." Ryouko told her.

"Ryouko-san…" Hibiki mutters.

"Now I might as help with the rebuilding." Ryouko said walking to the rebuilding team to direct them.

"She's does have a point. You did manage to destroy the Noise, and made the commander and the Nehushtan Armor girl to retreat without their prize, so I call that win." Mitsuki said.

"Alright, I'm going to help rebuild the damages." Hibiki said before she go help with rebuilding team.

"So what do you think, on what we saw Philip?" Mitsuki asked as he and Philip watch her leave.

"Still not sure, it could be possible that the Durandal had a negative reaction when she holds the sword in her hands. Or…" Philip said.

"Or what?" Mitsuki asked.

"Maybe the Durandal might have brought out a dark side to the Symphogears, that no one knows about." Philip said.

Today given the two detectives more questions, about the Durandal and Hibiki status as a Symphogear user.

* * *

(Meanwhile somewhere else)

Katsumi Daido had been observing the battle from afar on top of a building with high tech binoculars.

"So that was the power of the Durandal, huh?" Katsumi Daido hummed before he brought his binoculars down, and brought out a handheld device and pressed a button and brought to his ear. "Hey Boss, it's me thought I should let you know the Durandal had awaken."

He soon read his orders from his boss.

"Really you'll be here that soon, okay I'll wait for you then and meet you at the rendezvous. Oh and can I play with W until you get here?" Katsumi Daido soon heard what his boss said. "Okay thanks boss, I really appreciate this."

Katsumi Daido soon hangs up the call, and puts the device away, and turned around walk away.

"It won't be long until we meet, W" Katsumi Daido soon brought out a White Gaia Memory with a yellow 'E' on it and pressed on its button.

" **ETERNAL!"**

Katsumi Daido soon started to laugh in enjoyment feeling excited to meet with this world's W.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…Identities Revealed And The White Rider's Attack**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	8. Case 8: Identities Revealed

**Hey, guys, I just realize that I hadn't come up with a outfit for Kanade, sorry about that.**

 **Here it is: wears a long black shirt with a white vest, blue jean shorts, and brown boots.**

* * *

 **I don't own Kamen Rider W or Symphogear those belong to the creators. I'm doing this story for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Song of Memory**

 **Case 8: Identities Revealed And The White Rider's Attack**

At Finé's mansion, Chris was by the lake staring down at it with Solomon's Cane in her hand, while remembering that time when Hibiki wielded Durandal.

' _Finé told me that a huge amount of phonic gain is required to activate and control a complete relic. It took me half a year preparing for Solomon's Cane, but she was able to handle Durandal instantly. And that's not all. She even managed to release its power!'_ Chris gritted her teeth after having a flashback of Hibiki using Durandal.

"That damn monster!" Chris growled, and then looks at Solomon's Cane. "If Finé wants me to capture that girl, she must be obsessed with her."

Chris then remembers parts of her childhood, before the wind gentle blows on her.

"And then…I'll be all alone again." Chris then saw the rising sun coming up from the mountains; she then notices her mistress was behind her. "I know. I know what you're expecting of me. I can do what you want without needing this thing!"

Chris then throws the Cane to Finé who catches it.

"I'll prove that I'm better than she is." Chris stated fully turning in front of Finé. "I'll crush anyone who has power with my own two hands! That's my goal!"

* * *

 **(WBX Xtreme)**

 **(Start of the song) Kamen Rider W watches over the city on top of the building. Scene slowly shifts to the logo with Mitsuki and Philip on top of it. Scene changed with Mitsuki putting on one of his hat and Philip putting his book away.**

 **(W-B-X Crime and the City)**

 **(Mata dareka ga totsuzen Door wo tataku) Scene changes to a mysterious person knocking on the door.**

 **(Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City) Scene shift to the figure talking to Mitsuki.**

 **(Kono machi ni wa namida niawanai ze) Scene changes to Mitsuki going around town asking questions revolving his case without being caught.**

 **(Yami ni hisomou KEYWORD mitsuke dasou) Mitsuki accidentally bumps into a person which is revealed to be Kanade and hits him with her slipper. Then the word, "KEYWORD", is written on the board. While Mitsuki and Kanade are exploring a dark place while Philip is in RevolGarry about to go into the GaiaLirary.**

 **(Hittori de wa todokanai yume {Kensaku suru mugen no archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive}) Philip finds the book he needs while Mitsuki and Kanade are caught and Philip starts reading it.**

 **(Kimi no nara kanaerareru Half & Half {Double Boiled Extreme!}) Scene changes to the six halves of W then Philip and Kanade teasing Mitsuki and soon W took their place riding on the HardBoiler. Then the 6 halves begin walking towards the screen with Joker, Trigger, and Metal on the left and Cyclone, Luna, and Heat on the right. The scene shows Mitsuki getting out his Joker Memory and Philip getting out his Cyclone Memory. The two makes their henshin position despite being far apart.**

 **(W-B-X! Futari no Body & Soul {Hoka naisa only tsumari ainori} hitotsu ni) The Joker and Cyclone halves form W. Next scene shows Kadingir, protecting it is army of Noise and Dopants leading them is a shadow figure.**

 **(W-B-X! Saikou no Partner deau toki) Scene shows forms of W and then W on the HardBoiler in the RevolGarry, which is starting to close.**

 **(Kiseki Okoru {So we can make it!} W wo sagase!) W rides on the highway on the HardBoiler with RevolGarry behind.**

 **As song ends Mitsuki and Philip stand back-to-back and the camera rotates on them and W. The logo appears again with forms of W and ends with the Cyclone and Joker form performing their famous pose.**

* * *

Mitsuki and Philip was waiting outside from the hospital, for Hibiki to show up, they decided to visit Tsubasa to see how she's doing, after getting a call from Ogawa to ask them to visit her today, since he is busy.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Mitsuki was on his desk talking to Ogawa, on his Stag Phone in speaker, with Philip._

" _So you think that the American government was behind the minister's assassination?" Mitsuki asked_

" _Yes, but we have reason to believe that it is a small fraction of it, not the entire government." Ogawa said._

" _Because no doubt that someone wants the Relics for increase political and military power is that correct?" Philip asked._

" _Yes." Ogawa said._

" _I guess it's no surprised, I mean after all the relics are extremely powerful, and no doubt that other countries and nations want to get they hands on them. Is that correct?" Philip stated._

" _That is true." Ogawa said._

" _Well our history is all about fighting to gain even greater power. So it's no surprised to me." Philip said._

" _In any case, you two may need to be careful as well. Be on your guard." Ogawa told them._

" _Got it." Mitsuki said._

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"And per usually, Hibiki is running late." Mitsuki said, as he was looking at the time on his Spider Shock Wrist Watch.

"Well it is Hibiki-chan we're talking about here." Philip said.

"Mitsuki! Philip-kun!" The two detectives look and saw, Hibiki waving and running to them, with a bouquet of flowers on her arm. "I'm so sorry for running late!" She said before stopping and places one of her hands on her knee.

"Don't worry about it. It's no surprised from you." Mitsuki said, before he and Philip heads inside, the hospital.

"That is true indeed." Philip said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Hibiki exclaimed before following them.

* * *

After getting inside, Mitsuki, Philip, and Hibiki were in an elevator to where Tsubasa's hospital room is located. When the elevator stops on the floor they got out and walk into the hallway.

They soon arrived by Tsubasa's room door. Hibiki was a little tensed while feeling a little nervous, before she sighed.

"It's alright, Hibiki, there's no reason to feel nervous, just relax." Philip told her.

"Alright be relaxed…" Hibiki said before taking a deep breath. "Excuse us!"

Hibiki soon opens the door, but when it open the three of them were surprised, seeing the room is a complete mess, clothes everywhere, spilled liquids and pills, and a pot filled with dead flowers.

"Don't tell me…" Hibiki mutters having a worried look on her face.

"There's no doubt about it. Tsubasa-san has been kidnap." Philip said.

"But don't worry Hibiki, leave this to us." Mitsuki said before, he and Philip head inside. "Okay, base by the messed there's must have been at least 5 or 6, other people in here, and that Tsubasa have put up the straggle base on the messed."

"And it may be possible, the people who done this may have left a clue for us." Philip said before picking up a bra, until Hibiki grabs it out of his hands.

"Philip-kun! You shouldn't touch these sorts of things!" Hibiki told him.

"Sorry, but I was just looking for some clues." Philip told her.

"What are you three doing in here?" They look and saw Tsubasa outside of the door.

"Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki rushes to her. "Are you alright?! Are you okay?!"

"You're seriously asking a hospital patient if they're all right." Tsubasa said.

"But when we saw this…" Hibiki pointed back to Tsubasa's hospital room.

"We thought that you may have been kidnap." Mitsuki said.

"That's right! Ogawa and the people at the second branch had just been talking about international conspiracies too…" As Hibiki was talking, Tsubasa looks down on the floor with her cheeks red, which made Hibiki stops slowly, realizes as did Mitsuki and Philip.

"Oh~! I see now." Philip nodded.

Kanade then walks to Tsubasa's side while yawning, and soon saw the three of them.

"Oh, hey there you guys." Kanade waved, before Tsubasa whacks her on the head, which made her almost sitting on the ground with her hands on her head. "Ow! What was that for Tsubasa?"

"Kanade I think you forget to do something." Tsubasa mutters.

Kanade then looks at her room, with Mitsuki, Philip, and Hibiki inside, which made her realize about the situation.

"Oh wait, I get it now." Kanade nodded.

* * *

(Later)

Tsubasa is sited on her bed, while the others were cleaning up the room.

"Hahaha, so you guys think some agents from another country had kidnap crybaby Tsubasa!" Kanade laughs.

"It's not funny Kanade…Also you three don't have to help with this…" Tsubasa told them.

"Ogawa, asked me to look after you along with Kanade-san, Mitsuki and Philip-kun. So at least let us help clean up at least." Hibiki said when she and Kanade were folding up the clothes.

"And I'm used to this sort of thing, after cleaning up when Philip is done with his research thing. So it's no problem for a Hardboiled guy like me." Mitsuki said, as he was whipping up the spilled liquids with a towel.

"Though I'm surprised that you're that much of a sloth, Tsubasa-san." Philip said as he picks up the magazines and straightens them together. "Is she always like this Kanade?"

"Oh yeah you have no idea. She always had been like this when we were kids." Kanade said with a grin on her face. "Hell most of the time is either me or Ogawa to clean up her messes."

"Eh? She let a guy cleanup for her?" Hibiki gasped.

"Really?" Philip said.

"Kanade, don't tell them that!" Tsubasa said.

"Hehehe, sorry, I couldn't help it." Kanade chuckles while rubbing the back of her head.

"Well it just so happens that I wanted to talk with you, Tachibana." Tsubasa said. "I may be stuck here for the time being, but I'm still reading the reports."

"Eh?" Hibiki blinked.

"I know that you're doing a good job taking my place." Tsubasa said.

Hibiki gasped, before waving her hands. "That's not true at all! Everyone at the second branch and Mitsuki and Philip-kun is always helping me."

Tsubasa smiles, while Kanade chuckles of Hibiki's modesty.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Miku)

Miku was in her school's library, facing one of the bookshelves, and picks out one book, that is about 'Be honest with yourself'.

Miku sighed when she was looking at it. She then turned to the window to her left, and blinked in surprised, when she saw the hospital close by her school, in one of the rooms, were her friends, Hibiki, Mitsuki, and Philip, with Tsubasa and Kanade, smiling or laughing.

Miku was surprised while sad seeing all together in one room, she soon looks away and puts the book back in the shelf.

* * *

(Back in Tsubasa's hospital room)

"I'm really flattered that you feel that way." Hibiki said while starching her cheek with her finger.

"Though it's for that reason that I want to know why you fight." Tsubasa said, Hibiki blinked. "The war against the Noise isn't a game. You should know that now, having faced death yourself once."

Mitsuki, Philip, and Kanade wondered what Hibiki's response will be.

"I dunno, really. Helping others is kind of my hobby, so…" Hibiki started.

"So? Is that it?" Tsubasa asked.

"I know how, in sports or studies, if you want to be the best you have to compete with others? There's no competition when it comes to helping people." Hibiki said before facing to the window. "I don't really have any talents or things worth being proud of, so I just want to be useful to others by doing what I can." Hibiki then chuckles a little and soon stops.

"Maybe…Maybe it all started with that incident." Hibiki said, Kanade have a feeling she's knows what she gonna say next. "That show where Kanade-san risked her life to save mine. And not just her, many people died there that day. But I was the only one that survived on that day. And even today I can eat, laugh, and shed tears. So I want to be useful to someone at the very least. 'Because I want to be able to eat and laugh tomorrow too." Hibiki then turns to them. "I want to help others."

Kanade then puts her arm around Hibiki's neck and gives her a noogie.

"Kanade-san, what are you doing?" Hibiki asked in surprised.

"Well I have to say, that is a very good reason. I wouldn't expect anything less from my successor. I'm so glad that Gungnir as a worthy user." Kanade said.

"I also agree with Kanade." Tsubasa got their attention, making Kanade stop and let's go of Hibiki. "Focus on and express the feelings that's in your heart now as much as you can. That's what will grant you the power to fight. That, itself, is your armed gear"

"Yeah, I also agree with Tsu-chan." Philip said.

"T-Tsu-chan?!" Tsubasa said, with a embarrassed look on her face. Kanade chuckles of Philip's nickname for Tsubasa.

"Your goodness can be your strength. And that goodness can even maybe inspire people." Philip said. "Never lose sight of that, Hibiki-chan."

"Thank you, Philip-kun." Hibiki said.

Mitsuki then heard his Stag Phone rings; he brought it and answers it.

"Hello? Mikio-san, what's up? Really, okay I got I'll be right there." Mitsuki said. "Sorry but me and Philip need to go, Mikio-san needed help for something in a case of his."

"Okay I'll go with you." Kanade said.

"No that's okay; Philip and I can handle it. You and Hibiki, just stay here with Tsubasa." Mitsuki said.

"Okay if you're sure." Kanade said. "Just be careful."

"Don't worry, I'm always am. Come on, Philip." Mitsuki said before leaving the room.

"Coming." Philip followed his partner.

When they leave the room, the two detectives head to the elevator, and were now inside, heading down to the first floor.

"You're not gonna tell them are you." Philip said.

"I don't what you're talking about." Mitsuki stated.

"Oh come on, you know I'm not that stupid, and nether are you. I mean you are a good detective and so am I. In fact I don't even ask you nor will I even access the Gaia Library for this. I can just point out the facts." Philip said.

Philip raised one finger up.

"Fact 1: The Nehushtan Armor had somehow gone berserk in the same time the Noise attack the Zwei Wing concert months ago, before the armor disappeared." Philip raised another finger. "Fact 2: The Nehushtan Armor had reappeared with a user, and somehow knows where both Hibiki-chan and Tsu-chan will be." He raised a third finger. "And finally fact 3: when the Durandal was being transported out of the passed to Abyss, the enemy somehow knows our transport route. All these facts can only lead to one thing, that there is a spy in the Second Division. Or am I wrong?"

Mitsuki sighed. "Well you're not, but we can't confirm it with just facts or coincidences."

"That's true, or maybe you don't want to think that all the good people in the Second Division, has a spy among them. Halfboild as always." Philip said.

"Yeah say what you want, but if we say anything right now without confirming who this spy is, we'll just cause unnecessary paranoia." Mitsuki said when the elevator stops at the first floor, and then exits out of the elevator.

"Well your right about that." Philip said before following.

* * *

(With Miku)

Miku is walking down the streets of the town, looking a little sad. She then made to the Flower restaurant, and opens the door; the owner/chef who was cooking turned and saw Miku by the door.

"Welcome!" She greeted.

"Good afternoon." Miku greeted back.

"Oh Miku-chan, this is a surprised, where's Hibiki-chan, you two usually come here together."

"It's just me today." Miku said.

"I see." The owner nodded.

After Miku was sited, on a chair, while the owner was cooking her and Hibiki's usually.

"So you want me to eat her portion today?" She asked.

"You don't have to eat it, but please make some for me." Miku requested.

"Oh, my." The owner then begins laughing.

"I'm hungry." Miku said. "I wanted to come here for dinner, so I didn't eat anything all day."

The owner notices something was off with Miku.

"If you think about things while hungry, you'll only get bad ideas." The owner told Miku.

' _That might be it.'_ Miku thought, before having memory flashes of Hibiki, Mitsuki, and Philip. _'I don't know anything for sure. I'm just over-thinking it. If I talk about with them, then…'_

"Thank you very much." Miku said.

"Never you mind, drop by anytime, when you feel sad." She told Miku.

* * *

(Later, with Mitsuki)

Mitsuki and Philip were riding on their bike, heading back to the hospital to pick up Hibiki, after helping Mikio with his case.

"Glad it didn't take too long, to help with that case." Mitsuki said.

"Hopefully Tsu-chan and Kanade, gave Hibiki-chan some good pointers for her, if she understand it all." Philip said, they then heard his Stag Phone ringing; Philip brought it and answers it in speaker. "Hello?"

" _Mitsuki-kun, Philip-kun. We've located the Nehushtan Armor girl had made appearance, and is heading to where Hibiki-kun is!"_ Genjuro said.

"Nani?" Philip gasped.

"Give us the location!" Mitsuki said.

" _Right Hibiki-kun isn't too far, where both of you are. So you might make it if you hurry."_ Genjuro told them.

"Got it." Philip said before hanging up. "We might need some heavy artillery, just in case. Don't you agree aibou?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yeah I guess I didn't have to." Philip said, before inserting the code to call the RevolGarry, while Mitsuki speeds up to where to meet up with Hibiki.

* * *

(With Hibiki and Miku)

Miku was walking back to the hospital in hope to meet with Hibiki again to talk to her, while Hibiki was running to her not knowing her best friend is a head of her, while talking on her phone with the Second Division about the Nehushtan Armor girl.

"Yes understood! I'll be right there!" Hibiki said as she was running.

Miku soon saw Hibiki in front of, making her stop by a small parking lot with a car and waved to her.

"Hibiki!" Miku called out.

Hibiki soon stops after seeing Miku in front of her, with a shocked look on her face.

"Miku?" Hibiki said, before sensing hostile on her right, and saw the Nehushtan readying one of her whips.

"Here I come!" She shouted sending her whip at Hibiki.

Hibiki quickly turns back to Miku who was running to her.

"Stay back! It's dangerous-!" Hibiki started, before the whip got in between them, making a small explosion which sends Miku to the air.

"Crap!" The Nehushtan girl said before retracting her whip. "There was someone else there too?"

Miku was on the ground, with light injuries, she then saw the car at the parking lot was in the air, falling towards her. Miku's eyes widen as it was coming at her until…

 _"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron…"_ Hibiki sings, transforming her into her Symphogear armor, rushing in front of Miku and the car before punching it away.

Hibiki then looks down on the ground, when Miku was surprised by her friend's transformation, before the car crashed on the ground.

"Hibiki…" Miku mutters, still in shocked on what happen.

"I'm sorry." Hibiki told her friend, before running to the Nehushtan girl, while singing her song, leaving Miku still confused.

Hibiki was running in the forest and passed the Nehushtan girl, before jumping away.

"Are you trying to piss me off, you dumb little girl?!" The Nehushtan girl said, before following Hibiki.

"Why is Hibiki…" Miku wondered.

* * *

Hibiki landed in the middle of the forest far away from where Miku's at, and the Nehushtan girl landed behind her.

The Nehushtan girl throws her whip at Hibiki, who blocked it with her gauntlets.

"This time I'll beat you, dumb little girl!" The Nehushtan girl stated.

"That isn't my name!" Hibiki exclaimed, swinger her right arm to her side, which made the Nehushtan girl wondering what she meant. "I'm Hibiki Tachibana, age 15! My birthday is September 13th, and my blood type is O! According to my latest checkup, I'm 157 cm tall! My weight…I'll let you know when we get to know each other better! My hobby is helping others, and I love food and more food! And lastly…There's a boy who I really like, even though he can be a dork sometimes!" The last part, made a certain detective she knows, sneezed.

"Wh-What the hell are you talking about?" The Nehushtan girl asked.

"We're not like the Noise or the Dopants! We can understand each other! I want to talk to you!" Hibiki told the Nehushtan girl.

"This isn't the time or the place to be so naïve!" The Nehushtan girl stated, before throwing her whip at Hibiki, who dodge it by jumping.

' _What the…'_ The Nehushtan girl thought in surprised, when she kept trying to Hibiki, she dodges every one of her attacks. _'Her movements have changed completely. But how?'_

"Let's just talk!" Hibiki requested. "We mustn't fight!"

What she said, made the Nehushtan girl gritted her teeth.

"We can talk, so we should-" Hibiki started.

"Shut up!" The Nehushtan girl shouted, making Hibiki stop. "People can't understand each other! We're not made like that! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you for blabbing about stuff you don't know shit about!"

Her sudden outburst of rage had surprised Hibiki, when the Nehushtan girl was breathing in and out.

"I was ordered to kidnap you, but I don't care anymore." She said before raising both of her hands. "I'll beat the shit out of you with my two hands! I'll reduce you to dust!" She finished before turning her hands into fists.

"Sorry, but I won't go down that easily!" Hibiki said.

The Nehushtan girl was in the air, readying her energy ball attack before throwing it at Hibiki.

"Drop dead!" She shouted as she throws it.

 **Nirvana Gedon**

Hibiki stops and blocks the attack with her arms in front of her, and was still standing her ground.

"Here's another!" The Nehushtan girl throws another one at Hibiki.

Which made an explosion, everyone in the Second Division was surprised and worried if Hibiki was alright. The Nehushtan girl was back on the ground staring at the smoke cloud.

"Because of you, I'll be…Once more…" She stops when she heard and saw Hibiki still standing as the smoke cleared up and saw her channeling energy in her hands, but Hibiki accidently exploded it on herself, which sends her on the ground.

Hibiki soon stands back up, and looks at her hand.

' _This isn't working…'_ Hibiki thought, before making a fist. _'I can't stabilize my Gear's energy like Tsubasa-san can.'_

"She's already trying to materialize her Armed Gear?" The Nehushtan girl concluded.

Hibiki then have another idea, when she made a ball of energy appeared on one of her hands.

' _I have the energy. If I can't shape it into an Armed Gear…'_ Hibiki then made a fist with her hand with the energy, which made her gauntlet slightly open with steam exhaust coming out of it. _'I should just put all that energy into one punch!'_

"Dream on!" The Nehushtan girl said before throwing both whips at Hibiki, but Hibiki grabs both of them. "Nani?!"

Hibiki then crushed the whips in her hands.

' _I just have to crush the thunder!'_ Hibiki thought, before pulling the Nehushtan girl at, then the back whip part of her armor fires like a jet engine, as Hibiki charges at her in fast speed readying a punch. _'Fast! Short! Straight! Direct!'_

Her gauntlet extended reaching the end of her forearm.

' _Hear my feelings, the scream of my heart!'_ Hibiki shouted in her head, punching at the Nehushtan girl in the abdomen with all of her might, as she was screaming her gauntlet closes back up, making a straight shock wave through her, which also made some cracks appeared on the Nehushtan Armor.

' _Impossible…The Nehushtan Armor…'_ She thought before a crack appeared on her visor.

* * *

Then an explosion was seen in the forest, and the one who saw it was Miku with tears soon falling on her eyes.

"Hibiki…" Miku mutters.

* * *

As Hibiki was still singing, the Nehushtan girl, was in a small carter like 10 to 20 feet away from Hibiki, and was struggling to get back up.

' _How can she be that powerful?'_ She thought. _'It's almost as strong as a swan song…'_

The Nehushtan Armor was beginning to repair itself, but when it did, it made her skin underneath dry up, and was making light pain sounds.

' _I need to finish this before the armor she tears me apart.'_ She thought as she was looking at the armor, before turning back to Hibiki who has her eyes close.

"Are you mocking me?" She demanded to know as she got back up on her feet. " _Me,_ Chris Yukine?"

"I see." Hibiki opens her eyes. "So your name's Chris."

Chris gasped when she revealed her name to, Hibiki.

"Hey, Chris-chan. Let's just stop this fighting. We're not Noise or Dopants. We can talk to each other. We can understand each other if we talk! Because we're both human!" Hibiki told Chris.

"You're really starting of pissing me off!" Chris growled. "Your lies are pissing me off! Your naiveté is pissing me off!"

Chris then charges at Hibiki throwing a punch, Hibiki blocked the punch, but Chris kicks her away and sends her smashing through a tree.

Chris charges at Hibiki again, as she was starting to stand back up. Chris landed a jump side kick, sending Hibiki back on the ground.

Chris then saw the Nehushtan Armor repairing itself, while absorbing a small part of her skin.

"Chris-chan…" Hibiki mutters.

"Take this! Armor Purger!" Chris shouted, as the Nehushtan Armor breaks apart off of her and fired its fragments at Hibiki, who blocks the fragments coming at her face with her arms, and the rest brought some trees down, and also made a dust cloud explosion.

Then Chris was singing a slightly similar melody.

" _Killiter Ichaival tron."_ Chris sings.

"This song…?" Hibiki said as it sounded like the melody she sings when she transformed into her Symphogear armor, she then saw Chris inside an energy dome ball.

"I'll show you the power of Ichii-Bal." Chris said before the dome exploded in light.

* * *

(Second Division base)

"Ichii-Bal?!" Genjuro gasped, on what he just heard.

Then the word 'Ichii-Ball' appeared on the big screen.

"Aufwachen Waveform confirmed!"

"There's a match in the database. It's Ichii-Bal's pattern!"

"So they even have the second lost relic?" Genjuro said.

* * *

(Back with Hibiki)

Hibiki covered her eyes, when a dust cloud past through her, and soon lowered them looking back at Chris, with a shocked look on her face.

"Chris-chan…Is just like me and Tsubasa-san?" Hibiki said.

"You made me sing…" Chris said, when the dust cleared revealing her Symphogear armor.

She was clad, in primarily white accented by black as with most Symphogear armors, but bearing red accents and highlights, and the largest section being a solid rear cape like piece.

"You made me wing my song!" Chris said with a little angry in her voice, before raising her right arm. "I'll show you how much I hate singing!"

"You hate singing?" Hibiki said in wonder, why she hated that.

 **(Cue: Makyuu Ichii-Bal)**

Chris was soon singing her song, as one of her gauntlets turned into black, red edged crossbows.

Chris's weapon fired off five beams, like arrows at once, Hibiki dodges them by running to the left. Chris then fired more arrows behind Hibiki, making a small explosion which sends her stumbling forward, when Chris jumps in front in front of her, she kicks Hibiki away.

Then Chris changes her weapons into a set of double stacked rotary guns.

 **Billion Maiden**

Chris begins firing at Hibiki, who dodges them by running away, Chris's guns destroyed everything in front of her, and then the cape rear of her armor opens up and reveals a series of missiles, which she soon fired, mixed with her gun fire.

 **Mega Deth Party**

Hibiki tries to out run the missiles, but was not fast enough…Then the missiles, and Chris continues frying with her guns. After a while, she soon stops firing and stop singing, and was breathing in and out a few times, looking at the explosion she made.

Soon the smoke cleared, and Chris was surprised when she the RevolGarry, Hibiki who was behind the Garry and on the ground, soon it in front of her.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _The RevolGarry was seen driving in the forest, and soon gotten in between Hibiki and missiles, taking the hit of the explosions._

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

The RevolGarry opens up, and inside was Mitsuki and Philip.

"Mitsuki! Philip-kun!" Hibiki said, glad to see the two of them.

"Hello~! Hibiki-chan! We're not late are we?" Philip saluted to Hibiki, as he and Mitsuki got off of the Garry.

"I don't think so Philip, because something tells me we have arrived, just in time." Mitsuki said as he was looking around the damages of the forest.

"Hey aren't you…" Philip looks and saw, Chris.

"It is you!/Oh it's you again." Both Philip and Chris said in the same time and pointed each other as well.

"Wait Philip-kun you know Chris-chan?" Hibiki asked, while Mitsuki was helping her get back up.

"Chris-chan? Oh so that's your name?" Philip said.

"What were you doing in that machine…?" Chris demanded pointing at the RevolGarry, before having a realization. "What a minute, don't tell your one of W's sides?!"

The reason Chris knows that is that her mistress told her that, W is actually two beings sharing in one body.

"Hmm, and I thought we were the detectives." Philip said.

"Save it for later, Philip." Mitsuki said coming to his partner's side, and brought out the DoubleDriver. "Let's get to work."

Mitsuki then puts on the Driver, and Philip's appeared as well.

"Got it." Philip said, before he and Mitsuki, brought out the Cyclone and Joker Memories.

 **"CYCLONE!"**

 **"JOKER!"**

"Henshin!" Mitsuki and Philip said.

Philip inserted his Memory into his Driver, and transfers to Mitsuki's Driver, he pushed the Cyclone Memory and inserted his Joker Memory.

 **"CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

Mitsuki transformed into W, while Philip's body was about to fall on the ground, until Hibiki catches his body and carries his body back on the RevolGarry for its safety.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" W said pointed at Chris

"Damn…So you are W…" Chris growled as she glared at the Double theme Rider.

"That's right," W's right side said, before he pointed at the sky. "But we're not the only one who can make an entrance."

Coming down and landed on the ground, was none other than Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa!" Hibiki said.

"Hmph, I heard you were out lying on your ass for a while. Did you come to help your loser friends?!" Chris said.

"I decided that I won't ever lose anything or anyone." Tsubasa said.

"You alright Tsubasa?" W's left side asked.

"I'm not back to full strength yet; back I should be able to help. Tachibana, I could use your support." Tsubasa said.

"H-Hai!" Hibiki nodded.

"You should probably give up now, and surrender." W told Chris. "It's three on one now."

"Tsk…Like hell I'm doing that!" Chris said before pointing her guns at the three of them.

Which put on guard, until out of nowhere, Masquerade Dopants comes out of the forest, surrounding the four of them.

"What the?" Tsubasa said.

"Dopants of all times." Hibiki said.

"So you brought your friends, from the Gaia Memory Organization just in case, huh?" W's left side said.

"What? No these guys aren't with me! I didn't even call on those guys from Museum!" Chris said.

"You expect us to fall for that?" W's right side said.

"Actually she's right," They looked and saw Katsumi Daido walking out of the forest, in the area. "These guys here are with me."

"You again?" Chris said, glaring at Katsumi Daido.

"And who are you supposed to be?" W's left side asked.

"Who me?" Katsumi Daido said, before he brought out something. "Who does this answer your question."

He then turn it and it Driver that was similar to W's Driver, expect it only have one slot, which surprised W, and the three Symphogear users, when they saw it.

"Nani?!" W's left side gasped, in shocked when he saw it.

"A Lost Driver? But how?" W's right side wondered.

Katsumi Daido soon puts on the Lost Driver, and soon a belt appeared around his waist. He then brought out his white Gaia Memory.

' _A Memory that's design like ours?'_ W's right side thought.

' _How is that possible?'_ W's left side thought.

 **"ETERNAL!"**

"Henshin." Katsumi Daido said, before inserting the Memory into his Driver, and pushed it on the side.

 **"ETERNAL!"**

Then Katsumi Daido transformed like W.

His suit completely white with blue arms design to look like flames that reached under his shoulders, he also had a black belt strapped around his left thigh, another strapped on his upper right arm, and two around his chest. He also had a black coat hanging on his neck and shoulders. Helmet sported yellow eyes and crowned by three horns that resembles a tridents head.

This is Kamen Rider Eternal.

"Nani?!" Tsubasa gasped.

"Another Rider, like Mitsuki and Philip-kun?" Hibiki said.

"No way…Just who are you?!" W demanded to know.

"If you're that eager guess I'll introduced myself, my name is Eternal…Kamen Rider Eternal!" Eternal said, before signaling the Masquerade Dopants, for the attack. "Get the other two, just leave W for me."

The Masquerade Dopants, soon charges at W, Hibiki, and Tsubasa, and the two parties engaged combat, Chris growls looking at the scene.

"Dammit, you just stay out of this!" Chris exclaimed at Eternal.

"Hmph, just be quite girly I don't take orders from you." Eternal said, before he brought out his Eternal Edge, and charges at W.

W was seen kicking a few Masquerade Dopants to the ground, when they hit them soon disappeared as light particles.

"Hey, Philip doesn't that look familiar?" W's left side asked.

"Yeah, it does, these may have been the same type of Dopants, we encounter when we were heading to the Second Division base, not too long ago." W's right side said.

W then saw Eternal coming at him going for a slash with his knife, the two sided Rider dodges his attack, and gone for a counter kick, but the white Rider counters and blocks that attack with his own kick.

W attacks with two spin kicks at Eternal's head, but he easily dodges his first kick, before dodging the second one with spin. While Eternal was spinning he was readying his Edge for a slash at W, the two sided Rider saw it coming, and stops it by grabbing Eternal's elbow, and counter punches at Eternal on the head, but the white Rider, saw it coming as well and catches his punch, and the two Riders were in arms lock, staring down at each other.

"Impressive just what I expected from you!" Eternal said with joy in his voice.

"Just who are you?! Why do you have a Lost Driver, and why does your Memory, looks like ours?!" W demanded.

"I'm not here to play 20 questions with you. I'm here to fight you!" Eternal said, before he and W pushed each other back.

Eternal then brought out another Gaia Memory like W's, and it surprised that it is his Metal Memory.

" **METAL!"**

"Nani?!" W's left side gasped.

"One of ours?" W's right side said.

Eternal then inserted his Metal Memory into his Eternal Edge's Maximum Drive slot, and the knife change into the shape and length of a Katana sword.

Eternal charges at W, and aimed a slash downward to his shoulder. W dodges that attack, but Eternal quickly changes the side of his sword, and slash W on the chest, sending him rolling on the ground.

"Mitsuki! Philip-kun!" Hibiki said, before punching a Masquerade Dopant away, and looks at W in worried, not noticing another Masquerade Dopant was about to attack from behind, until it was slash on its back by Tsubasa.

"Focus Tachibana, those two can handle him, right now we need to focus on these foes, and the Ichii-Bal user!" Tsubasa told Hibiki.

"H-Hai!" Hibiki nodded.

"Oh you think, you can take me on? Then bring it!" Chris fired her guns at Tsubasa and Hibiki, not caring for the Masquerade Dopant in her way.

Tsubasa and Hibiki avoided her gun fire, with Tsubasa coming at her.

"Tsubasa, she's-…" Hibiki started.

"I know, she's not someone we should as an enemy." Tsubasa said.

W soon got back on his feet, and saw Eternal jumping towards going for an overhead slash.

W quickly pulls out his Joker Memory and brought out his own Metal Memory.

" **METAL!"**

W inserted the Memory into his Driver.

 **"CYCLONE-METAL!"**

When W's left side changes into Metal, he quickly drew out his Metal Shaft, and blocks Eternal's attack, and pushed the white Rider back, and the two engaged in weapons combat, and were in even ground.

Tsubasa easily dodge Chris's gunfire, and leaps over her, slashing as she came down, Chris dodges it by ducking under the slash, and the next thing she knew, she found Tsubasa's sword being set near her neck, with her back against Chris's back.

' _She's moving completely different…'_ Chris thought.

' _I'm not here to cross swords with her.'_ Tsubasa thought as she was still singing.

Chris kicks at Tsubasa's legs and trip her up, then the two were now facing each other.

' _Not only that, I have questions about how she got the Ichii-Bal that was missing for ten years.'_ Tsubasa thought.

Then W and Eternal, were clashing their weapons through each attack, and one final clash brought them in weapons locked, when they clashed their weapons.

But no fighting continued as a keen sounded in the air, air type Noises were seen coming at Chris, W, and Eternal, in spear shape. Chris quickly jumps out of the way, before it smashes through her guns, and W and Eternal jumps away from each other to avoid it.

The last one was heading towards Chris and was going to hit, until Hibiki bashes it with her shoulder.

"Tachibana!" Tsubasa said.

"Hibiki!/Hibiki-chan!" W said.

Chris catches Hibiki when she fallen on her chest, and Tsubasa and W got in front of them, just in case of anymore Noise.

"What were you thinking?" Chris asked.

"I'm sorry. It was about to hit you, so I jumped in the way." Hibiki told Chris.

Chris blinked a little surprised.

"You're making a fool of me! Nobody asked you to do that!" Chris exclaimed.

" _You can't even do your job right."_ A voice echoes in the forest, which surprised Chris. _"How much must you keep disappoint me?"_

All eyes turned to the real source of the voice, three air type Noises circling under, Finé who was leaning on the railing of a nearby overlook, with Solomon's Cain in her hand as she gazed out at the horizon.

"Finé!" Chris murmured.

"Finé?" Tsubasa blinked.

"As in 'the end'?" W's right side said.

Chris looks back at Hibiki, before clicking her tongue and throws Hibiki to her friends; with Tsubasa catching Hibiki with one arm and W replaces his Metal Memory with Trigger Memory.

" **CYCLONE-TRIGGER!"**

When W's left changed into Trigger, he drew and pointed his Trigger Magnum forward at Finé and the Noise in the air, while Eternal was just standing watching what's going to happen next.

"Who needs her? I'll prevent the wars on my own!" Chris stated. "And then, just like you say, humanity will be freed from the cruse, and the world will go back to being one, right?"

"Haa…I'm done with you." Finé released a long, unamused sighed; Chris flinches at the blunt of rejection, before Finé raised her free hand.

"Wh-What do you mean?!" Chris shouted.

Then everyone showed shock, as Finé's hand began to glow, that shards of the Nehushtan Armor light up as well and slowly drifting to Finé into a swirl until all the shards, had been gathered, vanishing in a blink of light.

Finé pointed Solomon's Cain, at W, Tsubasa, and Hibiki, then the three air type Noises come flying to them while spinning like tops.

"We got this!" W took aim and shoots the Noise down.

Finé jumps to the horizon, and seemingly vanished into the horizon.

"Wait! Finé! Chris called out, then everyone saw her running away and jumps, following Finé.

"Chris-chan…" W's right side mutters, feeling sorry for Chris, he figure that Finé was important to her.

"Well this is certainly an interesting development." W and Tsubasa soon turned back to Eternal. "And it looks like we may have to put our dance in hold W."

Eternal was about to leave, until W fired at his feet, stopping him.

"Not so fast! You're not going anywhere, until you answer our questions!" W stated.

"Hehehe…Oh don't worry you two, all will be reveal in due time. But until that time comes…" Eternal brought out his own Luna Memory, which surprised W again. "I suggest that you be ready for it."

" **LUNA!"**

Eternal inserted the Luna Memory into the Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

" **LUNA: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Then a brought light appeared around Eternal, blinded W, and Tsubasa, before they cover their eyes. They soon notices the light died down, and saw that Eternal was now gone.

* * *

(Second Division base)

After the battle, Mitsuki, Philip, Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Kanade returned to the base. Hibiki was in Ryoko's, for a checkup.

"How's Hibiki doing?" Mitsuki asked, Genjuro.

"Don't worry. Ryoko told us she'll be fine." Genjuro said.

"That's good to hear." Mitsuki said.

"But what about Miku-chan?" Philip asked. "I mean she did see Hibiki transformed into her Symphogear armor."

"We explained the situation about that, and told her of Hibiki-kun's activity with us. And I'm sorry I personally told her about you two as well, being W."

"No it's alright." Mitsuki sighed. "She knows Hibiki's secret it's only fair that she knows as ours as well."

Soon the door opens and coming in the command room, was Hibiki and Ryoko.

"Hello~!" Ryoko waved.

"Hey Hibiki-chan, glad to see you back on your feet." Philip said.

"Thank you, Philip-kun." Hibiki said.

"Alright then," Genjuro started before turning to Mitsuki and Philip. "Mitsuki-kun, Philip-kun, can you tell us about that other Rider you, Hibiki, and Tsubasa, ecounter."

"We're not even sure ourselves; I mean we didn't even know he exited before." Mitsuki said.

"And strangely, I can't seem to find him in the Gaia Library too. Then again with just the name Kamen Rider Eternal, it'll be hard to pinpoint the exact book." Philip said.

"I see." Genjuro said.

"I'm just surprised that there's other Kamen Riders, besides you two." Kanade said.

"Well something tells me, that this Eternal isn't like me and Philip, hell for all I can know. He may not be on our side." Mitsuki said.

"In any case, you all should head back home and get some rest, after what has happen today you're gonna need it." Genjuro told them, they nodded.

* * *

Mitsuki and Hibiki were seen riding on the Hardboilder, to her dorm. Philip decided he'll walk back to the Agency, while Tsubasa and Kanade head back to their place. Mitsuki didn't like to leave him alone, because Museum is still after him, but Philip told him that he'll okay, and that he made safe routes for him that they won't risk exposing them and have escape routes as well.

Mitsuki, then stops in front of Hibiki's dorm building.

"Here we are." Mitsuki said.

"Thanks, for the ride Mitsuki." Hibiki said, before taking off her helmet and got off his bike.

"No problem, are you sure you don't want me to come inside with you and explain things with Miku?" Mitsuki asked.

"No that's okay, and besides boys isn't allowed in this dorm." Hibiki told him.

"Oh yeah that's right. Well in any case, I hope Miku isn't too mad at you and to me too. Goodbye for now, and have a goodnight." Mitsuki said, before driving away.

"Bye, Mitsuki!" Hibiki waved him goodbye.

When he was gone, Hibiki then turned back to her dorm building and breath in and out, before heading inside.

* * *

Miku was reading a magazine, before Hibiki unlocks the door and comes inside.

"Hey Miku…" Hibiki said to her childhood friend. "How do I…um…that is…"

"Welcome back." Miku greeted.

"Yeah…Um…Hi…Um, can I come in?" Hibiki asked, looking a little worried.

"I don't see why not. It's your room, too." Miku said with a narrow look on her face.

"Well…U-Um…" Hibiki mutters, when she walked inside.

"What? Those people told me most of it." Miku said before standing up. "I don't think there's anything else for me to hear."

"Miku…" Hibiki mutters, with sadness in her voice.

"Liar. You, Mitsuki, and Philip-kun, you all said you wouldn't hide anything!" Miku exclaimed.

Hibiki had a sad face, not sure on what to say.

* * *

(With Philip)

Philip was humming as he was walking back to agency, at a park, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey don't pick on someone weaker than you!" Philip turned towards the park and saw Chris, with a boy and a girl younger than him was crying sitting on a bench.

"Chris-chan? With two children, what is this about?" Philip wondered, until he saw she was going to hit the boy, but the girl got in her way. "Brave girl, despite she was crying. I have to intervene."

Philip walks behind Chris, and tapped on her shoulder, making her turned to him.

"Yo, Chris-chan." Philip said.

"You again!" Chris said, being on guard with him.

"Easy now, you don't want to pick a fight with these two little ones here, do you?" Philip asked, pointing at the two.

"Tsk…" Chris growled before looking away from Philip.

Philip then leans to the children.

"Hey there you two, mind telling me what's wrong?" Philip asked.

"We got separated with our dad, and we got lost." The brother told the detective.

"Oh I see." Philip nodded. "Then how about I help you two find him."

"Really?" The sister asked.

"Yes, really." Philip said, before offering his hand, which the sister happily took.

"Hey, just what, are you planning on doing with these two?!" Chris demanded to know, being suspicious.

"Nothing. I'm just helping them to find their father." Philip answered.

Chris doesn't like the idea of Philip, being alone with these two.

"Alright fine! Then I'm coming along two!" Chris said before turning around, and rubbing the side of her head. "Man what a pain!"

"Hmm, I just don't get girls sometimes." Philip said.

"Yeah me too." the brother agreed with Philip.

* * *

Soon Philip and Chris, was walking with two siblings holding both of the sister's hands, looking for their father, while they were walking Chris was humming a very nice song, she notices the girl and Philip looking at her.

"W-What?" Chris asked.

"Onee-chan, do you like singing?" The sister asked.

"No, I hate singing." Chris answered.

"Why is that? I think you have a lovely voice." Philip told her, making her blushed.

"You shut up!" Chris exclaimed.

A man was in a police booth, talking with the officer, after he was done, he sighed when he walked out, but soon saw them.

"Tou-chan!" The brother saw the man, and so did his sister.

Philip and Chris, let's go of the girl's hands, as she and her brother walked to their father.

"There you two are! Where did you go? I was worried about you." He said.

"Nii-chan, and Onee-chan, got lost with us." The sister told her father.

"Wrong. They helped us find you." The brother corrected her, as she hugged her father's sleeve.

"Thank you. I'm sorry you had to do that." The father slightly bowed his head.

"Don't worry, I was happy to help." Philip said.

"Oh no, it wasn't out of the way, so…" Chris raised both of her hands, before she looked away.

"Hey, did you thank them?" He asked his son and daughter.

"Thank you." The siblings bowed their heads.

"You two sure are close. Hey, could you tell how you got to be so close with each other?" Chris asked.

The brother and sister look at each other, before the sister hugs his arm.

"I don't know. We always fight." The brother started.

"We fight, but we make up, so we're friends!" The sister said.

Soon the two left with their father, Philip was waving goodbye to them.

"Such a fascinating thing, they fight all the time, but after that they make up. Well I guess that's a family for you…" Philip finished the last part before going in a daze. "Family…"

Philip eyes were almost null and void of light, until Chris snaps him out of him.

"Hey…! Hey! I'm talking to you!" Chris exclaimed, snapping Philip out of his daze.

"Oh what? Oh sorry, what was I doing?" Philip asked.

"I don't know, you were almost a zombie, for a second." Chris said.

"Oh is that so…" Philip said, before looking down on the ground. _'Not again…I really need to be more careful of saying that_ word.'

Philip then looks back to Chris.

"I didn't know that you care that much, Chris-chan." Philip said with a smirk.

Chris slightly blushed.

"No I don't!" Chris denied.

"Who come one. Despite being mean and angry towards everyone, deep down your big softy sort of like a…" Philip stops before looking up the air, and his eyes widen in realization. "Chris-chan…"

Chris was confused about his current behavior.

"Don't tell me…That you are a Tsundere?!" Philip demanded to know.

"What the hell you just call me-!" Chris started before Philip was pinching and stretching her cheeks. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Most fascinating! To think I met an actually Tsundere, a person who acts cold and even hostile towards other people, all to hide their warm and soft sides!" Philip said.

"Knock it off!" Chris exclaimed, before pulling Philip's hands away from her cheeks, which was still red from the pinching and stretching. "I am not a Tsundere, you bastard! And I don't have time waste on you! In fact we're done here!"

Chris then begins to walk away.

"Wait!" Philip called out making her stop. "If you don't have anywhere to go, I don't mind taking you to my place."

"No thank you. I need to be alone, and I don't need anyone's company, least of all yours." Chris said before continue to walk away.

"Chris-chan." Philip said, as he watches her leave and disappeared in the crowd of people who were walking. "I hope that you will be alright."

* * *

 **To Be Continued…Tsubasa A Target**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	9. Case 9: Tsubasa A Target

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Symphogear those belong to the creators. I'm doing this story for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Song of Memory**

 **Case 9: Tsubasa A Target**

Mitsuki, Philip, and Kanade were sited in front of the Agency's radio. Waiting for Wakana's channel Wakana's Healing Princess, with a special guest, they know very well.

Soon the radio starts Healing Princess opening theme song.

"Alright it's starting!" Philip said very eager about this.

"Man sounds like Philip, is really into DJ Wakana." Kanade said.

"You have no idea." Mitsuki stated.

" _Hello minna-san~!"_ Wakana said through her radio channel. _"This is your Healing Princess's host, DJ Wakana! Along with a special guest star, that you all know very well! Come on, say hello."_

" _H-Hello, this is Tsubasa Kazanari."_ Tsubasa said through the radio channel as well.

"And there she is!" Kanade said.

The reason for this is thanks to; Ogawa was able to book a deal for Tsubasa to be a guest star, in Wakana's radio show.

* * *

(With Tsubasa)

Tsubasa was seen sited in front of Wakana, with a microphone in front of her, in their sound room, and Ogawa was seen outside watching her with a smile.

"That's right everyone! Tsubasa Kazanari Japan's number 1 singer is here with us, in Healing Princess! So how does it feel to be here Tsubasa-san?" Wakana asked.

"It feels, nice actually. I'm glad to have the chance to be here." Tsubasa answered.

"That's good to hear. I heard you were in a bad accident, and have to stay in the hospital for a while." Wakana said.

"Yes I was." Tsubasa nodded. "But I'm happy to tell you all, that I'm fully healed, and I'm ready to start my comeback in the music business. I won't give you the exact details, but I'm planning on having my next concert next month today."

"You hear that? Tsubasa-san is going to have her comeback, after recovering from a bad fall! Just what you expect from; Japan's queen of music!" Wakana cheered, which made Tsubasa a little embarrassed. "Also I heard a rumor that the Tony Glazer, the owner of the world's largest music company, Metro Music, will arrive to Japan for your performance. Can you confirm?"

"Yes, Tony Glazer will indeed arrive for my show." Tsubasa said through her microphone. "And I hope that my performance will be able to impressed him enough, to get me to perform outside of the country."

"Wow did you hear that folks?! If Tsubasa performance, wow Tony Glazer, she'll be able to performed all around the world!" Wakana said through her microphone. "You guys better cheer her on, because this is her chance to be an international star! Also Tsubasa-san well this is a big chance for you aren't you worried about your rival?"

"My rival?" Tsubasa blinked not sure what she means.

"What you don't know?" Wakana asked, Tsubasa shook her head, which made Wakana gasped. "Oh my, then I need to inform you that your number 1 spot might be taken."

"Really by whom?" Tsubasa asked.

"Her name is Kira Hoshi. Most people her people calls her Starlight Kira." Wakana explained.

"Kira Hoshi?" Tsubasa said.

"You see, around half a year ago, Kira had somehow made her first big performance in Tokyo Stadium, even though nobody know about her before, but her singing voice and talent were so good she manage to wow, every single one of them." Wakana explained.

"Really?" Tsubasa said in surprised by this.

"Yeah, but after that she performed multiple times, be it singing, modeling, or acting, she excels in all of those, and soon become so popular that she earned the title as 'The New Star of Japan'." Wakana explained. "So you better watch out because you and she are in a power struggle for the number 1 spot."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to keep my eye on her." Tsubasa said.

"But anyway," Wakana said.

* * *

In a private room, someone was listening in Wakana's radio channel on her radio on a table, with that someone listening to it sitting on the couch.

" _This is DJ Wakana signing off!"_ Wakana announces, as her channel's ending song was heard.

The girl inside the room, had long violet hair and shiny violet eyes, and looks to be a 15 year old, and wears a star shape hair pin on her hair, and is wearing a white and purple highlighted idol outfit.

This is Kira Hoshi, the idol Wakana had mentioned.

Kira was smiling after she listens to Wakana's radio and heard that Tsubasa will be having a comeback concert.

"Tsubasa-sama…" Kira said, before she brought a picture of Tsubsa and looks at it.

Kira greatly admired Tsubasa, she was one of the reasons she started to be a singer.

"Kira!" A woman come in the room, which made Kira put away her picture.

The woman in her mid-40s, with long violet hair like Kira's that is tied in a ponytail and has grey eyes, and is wearing a female business suit.

This is Kira's manager/mother, Sachiko Hoshi.

"Okaa-san…" Kira said before she stands up and bowed to her.

"Just what are you still doing in here? The show is about to start." Sachiko told her.

"I'm sorry…I was just listening to DJ Wakana's show…And Tsubasa-sama was a guest star…" Kira said, while holding her hands together.

"No excuses!" Sachiko exclaimed which made Kira flinch as she closes her eyes. "Listen I know Tsuabasa Kazanari, is someone you admired. But you need to remove that thought; right now she's your obstacle, of becoming the number 1 singer of Japan. Am I clear?"

"H-Hai…" Kira nodded, while looking a little sad.

"Good, now you better hurry your show about to start, and you don't want to be late." Sachiko told her.

Kira nodded, before she exits the room and heads to her shows room.

"That's right…I won't allow anyone, to get in my daughter's way to her dream. No one…" Sachiko said as she tightly holds her arms.

* * *

 **(WBX Xtreme)**

 **(Start of the song) Kamen Rider W watches over the city on top of the building. Scene slowly shifts to the logo with Mitsuki and Philip on top of it. Scene changed with Mitsuki putting on one of his hat and Philip putting his book away.**

 **(W-B-X Crime and the City)**

 **(Mata dareka ga totsuzen Door wo tataku) Scene changes to a mysterious person knocking on the door.**

 **(Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City) Scene shift to the figure talking to Mitsuki.**

 **(Kono machi ni wa namida niawanai ze) Scene changes to Mitsuki going around town asking questions revolving his case without being caught.**

 **(Yami ni hisomou KEYWORD mitsuke dasou) Mitsuki accidentally bumps into a person which is revealed to be Kanade and hits him with her slipper. Then the word, "KEYWORD", is written on the board. While Mitsuki and Kanade are exploring a dark place while Philip is in RevolGarry about to go into the GaiaLirary.**

 **(Hittori de wa todokanai yume {Kensaku suru mugen no archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive}) Philip finds the book he needs while Mitsuki and Kanade are caught and Philip starts reading it.**

 **(Kimi no nara kanaerareru Half & Half {Double Boiled Extreme!}) Scene changes to the six halves of W then Philip and Kanade teasing Mitsuki and soon W took their place riding on the HardBoiler. Then the 6 halves begin walking towards the screen with Joker, Trigger, and Metal on the left and Cyclone, Luna, and Heat on the right. The scene shows Mitsuki getting out his Joker Memory and Philip getting out his Cyclone Memory. The two makes their henshin position despite being far apart.**

 **(W-B-X! Futari no Body & Soul {Hoka naisa only tsumari ainori} hitotsu ni) The Joker and Cyclone halves form W. Next scene shows Kadingir, protecting it is army of Noise and Dopants leading them is a shadow figure.**

 **(W-B-X! Saikou no Partner deau toki) Scene shows forms of W and then W on the HardBoiler in the RevolGarry, which is starting to close.**

 **(Kiseki Okoru {So we can make it!} W wo sagase!) W rides on the highway on the HardBoiler with RevolGarry behind.**

 **As song ends Mitsuki and Philip stand back-to-back and the camera rotates on them and W. The logo appears again with forms of W and ends with the Cyclone and Joker form performing their famous pose.**

* * *

After leaving the radio station, Tsubasa have Ogawa drive and drop her off to the Narumi Detective Agency, to meet with, Mitsuki, Philip, and Kanade.

"Way a go, Tsubasa!" Kanade claps to her.

"Yes, congrats." Mitsuki said.

"Thank you, Kanade, Mitsuki." Tsubasa said.

"Man to think you get to meet with the actually, Wakana-hime…I'm so jealous right now." Philip said with a pouting face.

"But still I'm surprised you accepted the deal. Before, you usually don't really care about these things?" Kanade said.

"Well after, my fight with Mitsuki and Philip, I decided that I want to change, and want my voice to be heard outside of the battlefield." Tsubasa said.

"Well I'm certainly glad to hear that." Philip said.

As they were talking Ogawa was on his phone talking with someone with interest for Tsubasa's idol business, before he disconnects.

"Tsubasa we have to go. Your usually magazine company wants to do an update for your cover picture." Ogawa told her.

"Alright guess it's time for me to go." She said before getting and she and Ogawa heads to the exit, before she looks at her friends. "Goodbye for now."

"See ya!" Kanade waved her goodbye, and so did Mitsuki and Philip.

When Tsubasa, and Ogawa leaves the agency, they head inside the car, and soon drives away, as they were driving, something had been watching them, and when they left like a few blocks away, that something screams which made a sonic wave blast, which sent the car flying over its roof.

* * *

(Before the scream)

As they left, the others in the agency decided to do their own thing, until…

SCREEEE!

They heard the sonic scream which made them cover their ears.

"Man what was that some sort of microphone close to a stereo?!" Kanade screams as she smacks her ear.

Mitsuki and Philip heard their Stag Phones ringing and soon brought them out and saw there is a Dopant close by to where they are.

"No it's a Dopant. And it's close to where Tsubasa and Ogawa-san is when they left!" Mitsuki said.

* * *

(Back with Tsubasa)

Tsubasa and Ogawa were luckily not injured in their car crash, as it was upside down on its roof, and slowly manages to get out.

"Tsubasa, you okay?" Ogawa asked.

"Yes, I am, don't worry…" Tsubasa said.

They heard a foot stomp, they look and saw a Dopant.

The Dopant is a female with white skin and long purple finger nails and purple lipstick, and hears a black jacket with a musical note on the back, over a purple long skirt dress with musical notes on it, with black boots, and wears a purple hat on her head, and has an ear microphone on.

"A Dopant!" Tsubasa said, before the Dopant walks to her, Tsubasa brought out her necklace ready to transform into her Symphogear, until Ogawa brought his arm in front of her.

"Don't Tsubasa! We're in the middle of a public area, remember that Symphogear are to remain a government secret." Ogawa said.

"But Ogawa, you can't just expect me to sit here and do nothing." Tsubasa told him.

"Did you forget you have friends close by?" Ogawa asked with a smile.

Tsubasa blinks before realizing what he meant.

As the Dopant kept walking, yellow energy bullets is fired at her, and stops her when she was hit by them. Everyone looks and saw W in LunaTrigger, armed with his Trigger Magnum, before he twirls it.

"We're not late are we?" W asked.

"No, you're just in time." Ogawa said.

"Glad to hear it. Now then," W faced towards the Dopant and enters his pose. "Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!"

W then fired with his Trigger Magnum, counters his attacks, by using her sonic scream which made his energy bullets to explode, and when it hit W it sent him rolling on the ground, before he stops and got on one knee.

"Damn she got one mean voice." W's left side said as he smacks his ear.

"This Dopant must be type that uses hyper sonic sound waves as a weapon. Which means attacks like LunaTrigger won't be any effect on it." W's right side stated.

"Guess that means we need to change tactics." W's left side said, before the duel theme Rider stands back up while removing the Gaia Memories in his Driver, and brought out his Heat and Metal Memories.

 **"HEAT!"**

 **"METAL!"**

W then inserted his Memories into his Driver.

 **"HEAT-METAL!"**

W soon transformed into HeatMetal.

"Good thinking, especially since we have the right tool for this one." W's right side said.

As the Dopant was readying her sonic scream attack, W then drew out his Metal Shaft and his Bat Shot, and inserts the Memory Gadget onto the Shaft.

" **BAT!"**

The Dopant fired a sonic wave attack and W's Bat Shot then emits a strong sonic wave as well, which cancels out her attack, which made the Dopant stumble back.

" **Nani?!"** The Dopant gasped.

"When hyper sonic waves clashed into each other in the same frequency, they cancel each other out." W's right side said, before he pulls his Bat Shot off his Metal Shaft and brought out his Luna Memory.

"And, for some extra insurance, that you won't make more of those sonic waves." W's left side said.

W inserted his Luna Memory into his Bat Shot.

" **LUNA: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

The Bat Shot flew off W's hand and soon emits a strong light, which blinded the Dopant, before it died down, and W soon charge at the Dopant, and hits her multiple times with his Metal Shaft.

As W kept on his attack, the Dopant soon recovers from the Bat Shot's bright light, and soon dodges a few swings at her, and soon catches when one swing that hits her on the side of her abdomen.

The Dopant was ready to fire her sonic scream attack, until W punches her on the face with his Heat side's fist, which made her let go of his Shaft. W then did one spin swing on the Dopant, sending her rolling on the ground.

"Alright time, to finish you off." W said as he pulled out his Metal Memory, as the Dopant got back up.

Out in desperation, the Dopant looks around and saw a nearby fire hydrant, which gave her an idea. The Dopant fired her sonic scream attack, on the hydrant which destroyed and water spewed out of it, and the Dopant quickly runs to it, and direct it with both her hands, aiming it on W, which made him lose his aimed on the Dopant, before she escapes by jumping to a nearby building, and before the water turned upward again.

W looks and saw the Dopant was now gone.

"Dammit! She got away…" W's left side said.

* * *

After the Dopant got away, Tsubasa and Ogawa decided to head back to the Narumi Detective Agency, with Mitsuki, and told Kanade what had happen.

"Okay…But here's to what I don't get, is why this Dopant would be after Tsubasa?" Kanade wonders.

"Hard to say really, Gaia Memory users, usually buy them for their own reasons or goals. So this Dopant won't attack Tsubasa without any reason." Mitsuki said.

"So we must be dealing with someone, who may have a personal grudge against Tsu-chan." Philip concluded.

"Which won't be that easy, because it could be anyone?" Mitsuki said, before turning to Tsubasa. "Do you have any ideas, Tsubasa?"

"No, I don't believe that I upset anyone that would make them hold a grudge." Tsubasa stated.

"I also agree with her." Ogawa said.

Philip then has a conclusion, which made him think with his hand on his chin.

"Wait a moment. What if we're looking at this the wrong way? What if, this Dopant is someone that sees Tsu-chan, more as an obstacle, than a target?" Philip said.

"Yeah that's right…What if this someone is…" Mitsuki and Philip looks at each other.

"Kira Hoshi!" Both detectives said in the same time.

"Kira Hoshi? You mean Japan's 2nd place singer behind me?" Tsubasa asked which they nodded. "It can't be…"

"No I think it's a possibility also." Ogawa said. "Kira Hoshi was close of taking Tsubasa's spot as the number one singer while she was in the hospital. Her return had torpedo any chance of taking that spot."

"Then we got our suspect." Mitsuki said, before he stands up and puts on his hat. "Philip, you do some research on Kira Hoshi to see what you can find. I'm going to pay miss second best a visit, to her agency."

"You got it." Philip said, before he heads downstairs.

"Tsubasa you stay here where it's safe for now, I doubt the Dopant will up and quit after failing her first attempt on you." Mitsuki said.

"Hai." Tsubasa nodded.

"I'm coming with you too." Kanade told Mitsuki. "Because, if she is our Dopant. I want to teach her not to mess with Tsubasa."

"Well I know there's no stopping you. So come on." Mitsuki said before he heads outside and Kanade soon follows behind him.

"Well guess I'll go back to the base, and do my own research. See you, Tsubasa, and please don't do anything reckless." Ogawa said as he heads to the door.

"No promises there. You know I can't just sit back and do nothing." Tsubasa told him.

"Worth a shot." Ogawa shrugged before he opens the door and heads out before he closes it.

* * *

Mitsuki was driving on his bike, with Kanade riding behind him. Before they soon stop in front of Kira Hoshi's agency, which is name 975 Productions.

"Alright here we are." Mitsuki said, as he and Kanade remove their helmets, and got off the HardBoilder. "Now, time to meet our suspect."

Mitsuki and Kanade soon went inside the production agency.

* * *

Kira Hoshi was in the agency's dance practice room, where she was dancing in front of a mirror, while her new song was playing in her music player, and soon stops in a pose in the end of the song.

After she was done, she sat on a nearby chair, while whipping some sweat off with a towel, and drinks some water. She then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kira said. The door opens and coming inside, is her mother Sachiko, who made her stand up. "Okaa-san!"

"Relax, Kira. There are two people who want to speak with you." Sachiko told her daughter.

Coming in were Mitsuki, and to Kira's surprised behind him was Kanade.

"Hello, Kira Hoshi-chan. I'm Mitsuki Hidari a private detective, and this is my co-worker…Ah!" As Mitsuki was talking, Kira pushed him aside, and immediately runs up to Kanade.

"Kanade Amou-sama?!" Kira shouted very excited to near Kanade's presence.

"Whoa?! What the…" Kanade flinches after seeing she comes in front of her.

Kira then grabs and holds Kanade's hands.

"Oh my god! You really real! Just what are you doing?!" Kira asked.

"Okay…" Kanade said while sweat dropping. "Well how about you answer me first by saying what is up with this?"

"Oh sorry…" Kira lets go of her hands. "It's just I was a huge fan of yours and Tsubasa-sama, in your Zwei Wing days before you retried."

"Well I'm faltered to hear that." Kanade said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Kira!" They flinch when they heard Sachiko's scream. "What did I say about those thoughts?"

"R-Rid of those thoughts…" Kira said while looking down.

"Good." Sachiko nodded.

"Man, she's really strict." Kanade said, before Mitsuki walks to her side.

"With you on that." Mitsuki nodded in agreement.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Philip)

Philip is in the Gaia Library, going through every book related to Kira Hoshi, and didn't find anything that could make her the Dopant.

Tsubasa then went down to the hanger/basement of the detective agency, and walks to Philip.

"Well, Philip did you find anything?" Tsubasa asked.

Philip hummed with his hand on his chin, and is thinking.

"Hmm…I look through every book related to Kira Hoshi, but didn't find anything that can possible point that she is the Dopant." Philip said as he looks around the bookshelves.

"Hmm…" Tsubasa thought about for a while, before having an idea. "What if we're looking at this the wrong way? What if this Dopant is someone that admired her like a fan or someone close to her in a personal level?"

"Personal?" Philip thought about before he snaps his fingers. "That's it!"

"Keyword: Sachiko Hoshi." Philip said.

Then the bookshelves move around and soon left one book, with Sachiko's name on it.

"Alright let's see what's worth learning in here." Philip said, before he opens the book and reads what is inside.

* * *

(Back with Mitsuki)

Mitsuki and Kanade were sited on a couch in front of a coffee table with a tea set on it, and sitting on the other side is Kira and Sachiko.

"Alright, Hidari-san, asks your questions to Kira, but, make it quick we have a tight schedule." Sachiko said, before she drinks her tea.

"Yes ma'am." Mitsuki said. "Alright Kira-chan, I'm going to ask you some personal questions, if that's alright?"

"Sure go ahead." Kira nodded.

"Okay, I like to ask, if you have a personal grudge against Tsubasa?" Mitsuki asked.

"What?! No I wouldn't, why would you ask something like that?" Kira asked.

"Well, let's just say I'm a close friend of hers." Mitsuki stated, which made Kira blushed. "Not that, close of a friend! Just a friend!"

This made Kira claim down, losing the blush on her face, before she sighed in relief. Mitsuki coughs a few times.

"Let's get back on track. Not too long ago, an _assailant_ or _hit man_ had ambushed, Tsubasa, and her manager, and attacked, after they paid a visit with Kanade and me." Mitsuki explained which made Kira worried. "But don't worry, she's fine, I heard what happen and was able to stop the assailant."

Kira sighed in relief.

"Also this assailant had gotten his or _her_ hands on a special kind of dangerous item that is hard to find, and must have a reason of targeting her." Mitsuki said.

"Wait you think it's me?!" Kira said as she pointed herself.

"Well according what we heard from Tsubasa's manager, you were close becoming Japan's number 1, before she was discharged from the hospital." Mitsuki said.

"Yes that's true…I admit that I was disappointed of what happen, but believe me I wouldn't do anything to harm Tsubasa-sama." Kira stated.

"And how are you so sure about that?" Kanade asked. "Is it because you're a fan of hers is that it?"

"Yes but not just that, she is one of the reasons why I become a…" Kira started.

"Kira!" Sachiko exclaimed, making everyone flinch, and made Kira quiet and looks down, before Sachiko puts her tea cup down. "Now then Hidari-san, I understand your deductive reasoning, of suspecting my daughter being involved in this investigation of yours, but you forgot to take in account that she's just a teenager and an idol singer, there's no possible way of her of finding this assailant of yours, or this special item, without me knowing about it."

Sachiko then stood up and her daughter did the same.

"Now if you're going to waste our time, we're done here." Sachiko said before she and her daughter leaves.

"Now wait a moment…!" Kanade stands up and was about to chase after them, until Mitsuki stops her by grabbing her arm.

"Don't Kanade. It's not worth it." Mitsuki said.

"But Mitsuki…" Kanade said, before he lets her go and stands up.

"We're done here anyway, we should head back." Mitsuki said, before he leaves, and Kanade reluctantly follows him, unknown to them is that someone had been watching them.

* * *

Hibiki is seen walking in town, and was looking a little sad, after what happen between her and Miku.

"What do you mean she's not our culprit?!" She looks and saw, Mitsuki and Kanade leaving out from the 975 Productions building.

"Exactly what I said, she couldn't be our suspect, since she has that much admiration to Tsubasa." Mitsuki said. "Call it naïve. I call it instinct."

"So we're back to square one then?" Kanade said.

"Maybe, we should head back to the agency to see if Philip found anything." Mitsuki said, as he and Kanade walks to his bike and soon Hibiki. "Hibiki?"

"Oh hey there you two…" Hibiki waved to them.

* * *

Mitsuki, Kanade and Hibiki were seen walking together, while talking.

"So mind telling us what's wrong? You've been looking a little sad earlier." Kanade said.

"Well it's…" Hibiki mutters.

"It's about Miku isn't it?" Mitsuki asked, Hibiki nodded.

"Oh…Sorry that I ask then." Kanade said while scratching her cheek.

"Don't worry, Kanade-san…After all she's only mad at me…" Hibiki stated.

"Don't try to sugar coat it. She's also mad at me as well, isn't she?" Mitsuki asked, Hibki nodded. "Figures…"

As they were walking someone come in front of them, which surprised them.

It was man, wearing a Santa Claus hat and coat, and sunglasses, and wears a Hawaiian shirt and shorts, and wears brown shoes, and is holding a sale sign pole in his hand, and has a Santa bag in his other.

"Santa-chan?!" Mitsuki said.

"Hello, Mitsu-chan and your pretty friends! I was walking by the neighborhood when I saw you here, and notices the long faces you had! So I wanted to try and cheer you up!" Santa-chan went into his bag and pulled out three Christmas presents out. "Merry Christmas!"

This made Kanade and Hibiki sweat drop.

"Oh thank you…" Mitsuki and the others accepted his presents.

"He does know it's not Christmas yet, right?" Kanade whispered to Mitsuki.

"It's just part of his charm; you'll get used to it." Mitsuki whispered back.

"Well anyway I love to chitchat, but I still have worked to do. See you around!" Santa-chan said before leaving.

"Well he was certainly interesting." Hibiki said.

* * *

After meeting their meeting with Santa-chan, the three of them were now walking in town, while talking.

"Eh?! Tsubasa-san was attack by a Dopant?" Hibiki said.

"Yes, I first thought it was Kira Hoshi, but after I met with her, she doesn't quite fit the image of our Dopant." Mitsuki said.

"Then who could it be?" Hibiki asked.

"Still not sure, but I'm going to give up looking for this Dopant, especially since she attack a friend of mine." Mitsuki as he was heading to alleyway. "After we get back to the agency we should review on what Philip has learn, and come up with a plan to…Ah!" After he gotten to the alleyway a hand grabs onto Mitsuki's shirt and pulls him in.

"Mitsuki!" Kanade and Hibiki said in the same time, they were about to go after him but.

"AHHH!" A familiar sonic scream was heard and shattered the walls of the two buildings between the alleyways, which had blocked their path.

"Dammit! We need to find another to get to him! Come on!" Kanade said before she runs to find another way to Mitsuki.

"Hai!" Hibiki soon follows.

* * *

Mitsuki was thrown on a wall, with a hand holding his shirt. He saw that his capturer was the Dopant that attack Tsubasa.

"You again…So I guess you've been following me." Mitsuki concluded. "Why are you after Tsubasa?! Is Kira Hoshi involved in this?!"

" **You dare involve her! I won't forgive you!"** The Dopant stated.

' _Her? Does she mean Kira Hoshi'_ Mitsuki thought, wondering why she is important to this Dopant.

The Dopant then throws Mitsuki down to the ground.

"And here I was hoping to talk about this like civilized people. I shouldn't know better than to talk with a Dopant." Mitsuki said as he got up and the Dopant was about to stomp on him, before he quickly rolls out of the way and brought out his Stag Phone and it's Memory, and inserts it.

" **STAG!"**

His Stag Phone transformed and slashes on the Dopant, keeping her occupied.

Mitsuki soon got up, and brought out his Double Driver and puts it on.

* * *

(With Philip)

After he gotten what he need from the Gaia Library he was writing down his facts on his whiteboards with Tsubasa looking at them behind the detective, before he notices the Double Driver appearing on him.

"Oh Mitsuki. I think I found out who our culprit is…" Philip started.

* * *

(Back with Mitsuki)

"Philip now's not really the time!" Mitsuki brought out his Joker Memory. "It's time to get to work!"

" **JOKER!"**

* * *

(Back with Philip)

"Very well then." Philip said, before he brough out his Cyclone Memory.

" **CYCONE!"**

"Henshin!" Mitsuki and Philip said.

Philip inserted his Memory into his Driver, and was about to fall on the ground, until Tsubasa catches him.

"Geez…I don't know how you get use to this." Tsubasa said.

* * *

(Back with Mitsuki)

The Cyclone Memory appeared in Mitsuki's Driver and inserts both Memories into his Driver.

 **"CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

Mitsuki soon transformed into W, before he flicks his wrist.

The Dopant then fired her sonic screams on W, who dodges her attacks, by rolling on his shoulder, to the Dopant, and when he was close enough he kicks the Dopant on the face, and followed with a few more kicks, making the Dopant stumble back.

W then pulled out his Joker and Cyclone Memories and soon brought out his Luna and Metal Memories.

" **LUNA!"**

" **METAL!"**

W inserted the Luna and Metal Memories into his Driver.

 **"LUNA-METAL!"**

W transformed into LunaMetal, and pulled out his Metal Shaft, and uses it as a whip attacking the Dopant several times, the Dopant dodges his first attacks, until W landed some hits on her, and soon one hit sends the Dopant to the ground.

As the Dopant got on her knees, W wraps his Metal Shaft around the Dopant tying her up.

Kanade and Hibiki soon made it to the scene.

"Huh…Doesn't look like those two needed any help." Kanade said.

"Alright time to finish what we left off." W said, before he pulled out his Metal Memory and was about to insert it into the Shaft's Maximum Drive slot.

" **Wait you don't understand! I'm only doing this for my family!"** The Dopant stated very loudly.

"What?" Kanade and Hibiki said.

"Nani?" W's left side said. While his right side…

"Family…" W's right side mutters, before in W's right side/Philip started to have flashes in his mind, of a happy family walking on a beach, and soon started screaming before he drops his Metal Shaft letting it fall to the ground, and start walking backwards.

"What's wrong with Mitsuki?" Hibiki asked.

"I don't think it's Mitsuki. I think it's Philip." Kanade concluded, after seeing W's right side places his hand on his head.

"Philip no! You need to snap out of it! Clam down!" W's left side told the right, but was too late as his right side then falls on his knee and loses consciousness. "Philip? Not now of all times…Philip, you need to wake up!"

The Dopant soon gotten free from the Metal Shaft after it has retracted itself, and was confused on what is going on with W as she stood back up on her feet.

"Philip! Philip!" W's left side called out to his right, but the right side is still unconscious, and couldn't hear him.

* * *

 **To Be Continued… Philip's Forgotten Past**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	10. Case 10: Philip's Forgotten Past

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Symphogear those belong to the creators. I'm doing this story for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Song of Memory**

 **Case 10: Philip's Forgotten Past**

W's left side still continues trying to wake his right side up.

"Philip! Come on wake up!" W's left side exclaimed, but his right side still isn't responding.

The Dopant don't know what is happening with W, as she got up, but soon sees this as a chance, and soon fired a sonic wave scream, at W, sending him crashing into a wall.

"Mitsuki!" Hibiki and Kanade shouted.

W granted in pain, before he passes out, and soon reverts back into Mitsuki, as he fallen on the ground.

The Dopant walks to the down Mitsuki, to finish him off.

 _"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron…"_ Hibiki song, which the Dopant heard, before she looks and saw Hibiki in her Symphogear armor charging at the Dopant for a punch, which she dodges by jumping backwards, as Hibiki smashes into the ground.

Hibiki soon lifts her fist off the ground, and face the Dopant, as Kanade runs and checks on Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki! Come on say something…" Kanade pleaded in worry for her friend.

"Ahhh…" Mitsuki slightly opens his eyes, while groaning. "…Something…"

They soon heard police sirens coming close to them, the Dopant clicks her tongue in annoyance.

" **This isn't over."** The Dopant told them, before she jumps onto the building and runs away.

"Wait!" Hibiki was about to chase the Dopant.

"Don't Hibiki!" Mitsuki told her, as Kanade help him on his feet. "We shouldn't waste time chasing her…"

"But why not?" Hibiki asked.

"Because we need to check on Philip." Mitsuki told them, which made the two wonder why he said that.

* * *

 **(WBX Xtreme)**

 **(Start of the song) Kamen Rider W watches over the city on top of the building. Scene slowly shifts to the logo with Mitsuki and Philip on top of it. Scene changed with Mitsuki putting on one of his hat and Philip putting his book away.**

 **(W-B-X Crime and the City)**

 **(Mata dareka ga totsuzen Door wo tataku) Scene changes to a mysterious person knocking on the door.**

 **(Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City) Scene shift to the figure talking to Mitsuki.**

 **(Kono machi ni wa namida niawanai ze) Scene changes to Mitsuki going around town asking questions revolving his case without being caught.**

 **(Yami ni hisomou KEYWORD mitsuke dasou) Mitsuki accidentally bumps into a person which is revealed to be Kanade and hits him with her slipper. Then the word, "KEYWORD", is written on the board. While Mitsuki and Kanade are exploring a dark place while Philip is in RevolGarry about to go into the GaiaLirary.**

 **(Hittori de wa todokanai yume {Kensaku suru mugen no archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive}) Philip finds the book he needs while Mitsuki and Kanade are caught and Philip starts reading it.**

 **(Kimi no nara kanaerareru Half & Half {Double Boiled Extreme!}) Scene changes to the six halves of W then Philip and Kanade teasing Mitsuki and soon W took their place riding on the HardBoiler. Then the 6 halves begin walking towards the screen with Joker, Trigger, and Metal on the left and Cyclone, Luna, and Heat on the right. The scene shows Mitsuki getting out his Joker Memory and Philip getting out his Cyclone Memory. The two makes their henshin position despite being far apart.**

 **(W-B-X! Futari no Body & Soul {Hoka naisa only tsumari ainori} hitotsu ni) The Joker and Cyclone halves form W. Next scene shows Kadingir, protecting it is army of Noise and Dopants leading them is a shadow figure.**

 **(W-B-X! Saikou no Partner deau toki) Scene shows forms of W and then W on the HardBoiler in the RevolGarry, which is starting to close.**

 **(Kiseki Okoru {So we can make it!} W wo sagase!) W rides on the highway on the HardBoiler with RevolGarry behind.**

 **As song ends Mitsuki and Philip stand back-to-back and the camera rotates on them and W. The logo appears again with forms of W and ends with the Cyclone and Joker form performing their famous pose.**

* * *

After getting away from the police, Mitsuki, Hibiki, and Kanade, heads back to the Narumi Detective Agency. They soon gotten inside, which Tsubasa soon saw them come in.

"Oh I'm glad your back." Tsubasa told them.

"Thanks, but anyway, how's Philip?" Mitsuki asked.

Tsubasa turns to the bed, and they saw Philip still unconscious lying on the bed.

"Philip-kun!" Hibiki rushes to him. "What's wrong, shouldn't he wake up, now?"

"Usually, but this is different," Mituski told him. "You see, when Philip and I become, we don't just share the same body, we also share the same damage we received, I take the physical damage, while Philip take some mental damage."

"Really? Then do you think we should take him to a hospital?" Kanade asked.

"No, he'll be fine, once he get some rest." Mitsuki said.

Philip groans a little, before he started to open his eyes.

"Philip-kun, you're awake!" Hibiki said in relief, as Philip sits up on the bed. "Wait, are you sure you should get up?"

"I'm fine, Hibiki-chan, don't worry. I just have a little headache, but we need to focus on founding the Songstress Dopant." Philip said, while having his hand on his head.

"Songstress Dopant?" Tsubasa said.

"It's the name of the Gaia Memory our Dopant is using, and I manage to find out who our Dopant is, it's Sachiko Hoshi…Her mo-manger." Philip said which surprised them.

"What? It is her, why would she do this?" Kanade asked.

"Watcherman may know something…" Philip told them before he stood up. "Right now I need, to rest…"

Philip was about to head to the hanger, but Kanade stops him by grabbing his arm.

"Hold up! Before you do there's something I want to ask you." Kanade told him.

"What is it, Kanade?" Philip asked.

"It was about you and Mitsuki's fight with the Dopant, you had year head on the game, but when it said something, you just lost it." Kanade said.

"Kanade, you shouldn't ask him that-." Mitsuki started.

"I'm not asking you Mitsuki, I'm asking Philip." Kanade told him, which made Mitsuki stop.

"Well like he said, you shouldn't ask me, because I don't want to talk about it." Philip told her.

"But why though, was it something the Dopant said to you? Family?" Kanade asked which made the trigger for Philip after he heard that, having the memory flashes again, before he snaps out, as he removes Kanade's hand off him and shouted.

"Just leave me alone!" Philip exclaimed angrily at her, which surprised Kanade, and Hibiki, and Tsubasa, by seeing him lose his temper like, sure he was a little odd sometimes, but he didn't get angry like this before.

Philip then realizes what he did, as he look at the surprised look on the girls faces, which made him quickly heads to the hanger door and opens it.

"Wait Philip!" Kanade called, but Philip didn't listen as he got in the hanger and loudly closes the door.

Kanade, and the other girls were wondering, what was up with Philip, which Mitsuki figured, before he got their attention.

"You know," Mitsuki started, which made the girls turn to him. "You should stop mentioning, the word family to Philip, his kind of personally about it."

"Why though? Does he not get along his family or something?" Kanade asked.

"No it's not that…" Mitsuki sighed, before he sits on the bed. "It's because Philip can't remember his family…In fact he can't even remember his own name, his real name."

This surprised the girls when he told them that.

"What?" Kanade and Tsubasa said.

"Philip isn't his real name?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah, it was a name that the boss gave him before he died." Mitsuki sighed. "You see Philip, doesn't have any recollection of his past memories, the only thing he could remember is being in the Gaia Memory production facility, creating them."

* * *

(With Philip)

Philip is seen in the Gaia Library, facing one bookshelf with only one book on it.

"But couldn't he find them in the Gaia Library?" Tsubasa asked.

Philip picks up the book, and it was title 'Philip's Memories'.

"Yeah, can't he just look up his memories or something, to find the book and read it, and bam he get his memories back?" Kanade asked.

"He already tried that…" Mitsuki answered, before Philip opens the book, but found no page on it, not one that can give him a clue to his past. "But he told that all the pages in his book to his memories are all gone, not one page that can give him a clue to his identity and his family."

Philip slightly gritted his before throwing the book to the ground in frustration.

* * *

(Back with the others)

"What really?" Kanade asked a little surprised by this and so were, Hibiki, and Tsubasa.

"Yeah, so it's a real shame for Philip, despite having access to the world's largest library, the only thing he can't find is, is himself." Mitsuki said, hiding his eyes with the brim of his hat.

Kanade, Hibiki, and Tsubasa, looks sadden after hearing that, and felt sorry for Philip. Despite having what most people will call ultimate knowledge, he isn't able to find the one thing he desperately wants to know, his memories.

* * *

(Meanwhile with the Dopant)

After getting away from the police and from Hibiki, by jumping to jumping on, about 20 buildings, the Songstress Dopant, soon stops on the next building, to rest.

The Songstress Dopant removes her Gaia Memory, from her shoulder, revealing to be Sachiko Hoshi, she readjust her shirt to hide her Connecter on her shoulder.

Sachiko Hoshi wonders what was up with W, as his right side was having some sort of panic attack, and remembers that she told the Rider she was doing this for her 'family', and wonders if that was the key.

Unknown to her is that Katsumi Daido was watching as she leaves to the door on the roof to head down inside, and can't help but smile, figuring that she may know W's right side's weakness.

"Now then I wonder how you'll overcome this Philip, now that your current opponent knows the word that is your weakness." Katsumi Daido said, before he leaves as well.

* * *

(Later)

Mitsuki had contacted Watcherman and told him to where to meet; he is seen sited on a ramen stand, as the chef was preparing some of his signature ramen, for him and Mitsuki.

"Yo, Watcherman." Watcherman looks and saw Mitsuki walks to and soon take a sit next to him.

"Hey, Mitsu-chan! So do you have the payment?" Watcherman asked.

"Yeah, of course I do, here." Mitsuki place a VIP ticket to Tsubasa's next concert, and slides it over to him, which he caught and picks and excitedly looks at it.

"Yes! VIP tickets to Tsubasa's next concert!" Watcherman said, before he puts it away and turns back to Mitsuki. "Thanks a lot, Mitsu-chan."

"No problem, but you should really thank her manager Ogawa-san, he was the one who manage to find one." Mitsuki told him.

"Here you go!" The ramen owner place two bowls of ramen in front of them, they each have a jumbo size narutomaki over the ramon. "Two jumbo narutomaki ramen! Enjoy!"

"But anyway, do you have the information I ask for?" Mitsuki said, before he picks up some chopsticks, claps his hand, and soon begin eating the ramen.

"About Kira Hoshi's mother/manager, right?" Watcherman said, before he picks up some noodles and eats them. "Yeah in fact it's something I found out about a month ago. It turns out that Sachiko Hoshi was quite the famous singer back in the day roughly around 25 years ago, when she was just 20 years old."

"Really?" Mitsuki said.

"Yes, in her time, she was so talented, she earn the title the songstress queen, before she retired around 5 years later in her career." Watcherman explained.

"Wait if she was so talented, then why did she retire, at such a young age?" Mitsuki asked, as he cuts a piece of the narutomaki and eats it.

"Well, based on what I heard, she had to undergo throat surgery, which had affected her singing voice, not being the way it was anymore." Watcherman told him.

"I see…" Mitsuki said in understanding. _'So is that the reason why she's so hard on her daughter? Is it because she wants her to be a success just like her back in her singing days? Or is there more to it?'_

* * *

(With Philip)

Philip is seen in the hanger sited on the edge of the on the top right side, with his hood up and hugging his legs.

Philip then heard the door open, but didn't bother to look who come in.

"Philip, it's me." Philip heard Kanade's voice which he figures it was her that opens the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure…do what you want…" Philip said.

Kanade then walks down into the hanger, and walks to Philip, and soon sits behind him, with her back against his.

"Kanade…I'm sorry for my little outburst…I didn't mean to shout at you like that." Philip told her.

"It's okay, in fact I should be the one saying sorry. Mitsuki told me, Tsubasa, and Hibiki, about your little memory problem, so I'm sorry for being insensitive." Kanade told him.

"Did he…Well you don't have to be, it's not like you known in the beginning." Philip said. "And it's pretty much laughable, despite what having what most people will call ultimate knowledge; I can't find one thing that can give me a clue to my memories."

"Hey you shouldn't say that. Almost everyone would feel that way, hell if I was in your shoes, I would want to have answers to who I was as well." Kanade said. "So you shouldn't so down about it, okay? It's naturally that you feel that way, it's what makes you human…Even though you can be a little odd sometimes."

Philip slightly chuckles. "A little odd? Yeah, thanks Kanade."

"Hey, I'm trying to cheer you up here." Kanade told him.

"Yeah I know, but thank you though, I feel slightly better." Philip said, with a smile.

"Well your welcome then." Kanade said with a smirk, before she stands which made Philip turn to her as she reach her hand out to him. "So are you going to straight yourself up, and man up? Or are you going to keep feeling depress all day?"

Philip soon smiles, before he puts his hood down, and accepts Kanade's hand, as she helps her stand back on his feet.

"Yeah, I shouldn't be feeling depressed right now, since there's a Dopant targeting my friend." Philip said.

"Glad to hear it." Kanade said.

"Philip-kun!" They look and saw Hibiki running down the stairs and heads to them. "Mitsuki just called saying he's going to confront Sachiko Hoshi, tomorrow."

"All right, guess all I have to do is to rest up for the coming battle." Philip said, as he was going to leave, but Hibiki grabs his arm. "Hibiki-chan, what is it?"

"Sorry but's there's something I want to tell you, can you give us some privacy Kanade-san." Hibiki requested.

"Okay sure." Kanade shrugged before she leaves.

"Look Philip-kun, I know that you're sad that you can't remember who you are, and can't remember who your family is." Hibiki said, before she grabs both of Philip's hand. "But you're not alone; you still got me, Mitsuki, Miku, Kanade-san, and Tsubasa-san, we'll be like your family until you found your real one."

"Hibiki-chan…" Philip mutters, before he made a smile, and hugs Hibiki which made her blushed. "Thank you…"

"Y-Your welcome…B-But can you please let go; of me now?" Hibiki requested.

"Hmm…" Philip then looks at Hibiki flustered face, before he let of her. "Oh sorry about that. I guess that I shouldn't be all touchy touching, since you have a crush on Mitsuki."

Hibiki's face fully blushed when he said that.

"W-What?! No I don't why would you say that?!" Hibiki said, before she turns around and place her hands on her cheeks. "I don't have a crush on him I don't really! He's so dorky with his Hardboiled persona! Not to mention he get too serious in some of his cases, especially finding lost pets for kids!" Hibiki then tabs her fingers together. "Although he does look a little cool when he does get serious, and not to mention he's kind as well…Wait I didn't said that I didn't mean to say-!"

"Hibiki-chan, relax." Philip tabs on her shoulder, which made her turn to him. "I know for a while now, although Mitsuki is quite oblivious to it."

"You…You won't tell him right?" Hibiki asked.

"Of course, don't worry. I'll be sure to keep it a secret, until you have the courage to tell him." Philip assured her.

"Okay…" Hibiki sighed in relief, losing the blush on her face. "Thanks Philip-kun."

"No problem." Philip said, before he turns around. "And thank you as well, Hibiki-chan."

Hibiki blinks in confusion, as Philip leaves the hanger, and Hibiki soon smiles seeing that Philip is feeling much better now.

* * *

(Next day)

Sachiko Hoshi had leaved a company building, after she manage to have a agreement for her daughter Kira's next job. She then gone through her note book as she heads to her car, before she looks up and to her surprised it was Mitsuki standing in front of her leaning on his motorcycle.

"What are you doing here, Hidari-san?" Sachiko asked, before she closes her book.

"You know why I'm here; it's because I know _who_ you really are." Mitsuki said.

Sachiko's eyebrows twitch, when he said that.

"So, you found me out then." Sachiko sighed heavily, as her place her hand on her head, and rubs it down on her face. "I guess I shouldn't expect much less given your reputation, even though you're no different than my daughter's age."

"So you heard about me, hmm…" Mitsuki said, before he got off his bike and walks to Sachiko. "Well that's certainly a coincidence, because I done my research on you as well, Miss Former Songstress Queen."

"So you heard about that." Sachiko said.

"Yeah, I have my ways, so the reason why you're doing this, is because you want your daughter, to be the best, just like you were back in your singing days." Mitsuki stated.

Sachiko chuckles sinisterly.

"Oh please, Hidari-san. There's something more to it than that." Sachiko stated.

"Well no matter what your reasons are, I can't let you go. You tried to hurt a friend of mine, and I can't let you do that." Mitsuki told her, before he puts on his Double Driver.

"Hmph…I figure you say that." Sachiko said, before he adjust her shirt to reveal her Connecter on her shoulder, and soon brought out her Gaia Memory that is colored purple, with the letter 'S' on it, for Songstress, before she pressed the button.

" **SONGSTRESS!"**

Mitsuki brought out his Joker Memory, and Philip somewhere else brought out his Cyclone Memory.

 **"CYCLONE!"**

 **"JOKER!"**

"Henshin!" Mitsuki and Philip said, before Philip inserts the Cyclone Memory into his Driver, and soon transported to Mitsuki, and soon insert the Joker, and as Sachiko insert her Memory into her.

 **"CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

Mitsuki transformed into W, while Sachiko transformed into the Songstress Dopant, soon the double theme Rider and the Dopant, engage combat with each other, as they move to another area.

* * *

W's fight against the Songstress Dopant moves them to under a bridge that was close by.

W kicks at the Dopant two times, but the Dopant dodges his attacks, and counters by firing a sonic scream attack at the Rider, which he dodges by doing a shoulder roll, and W spins kicks on the Songstress Dopant on the head, making stumble back, before W throws in two more kicks.

The Songstress Dopant soon stops her stumbling back, and soon fired another sonic scream at W, which he dodges, and soon pulls out his Joker Memory, and brought out his Metal Memory.

" **METAL!"**

W inserts the Metal Memory into his Driver.

 **"CYCLONE-METAL!"**

As W's left side changes into Metal, he soon drew out his Metal Shaft, and brought out his Bat Shot, and attaches it to the Shaft.

The Songstress Dopant growls in frustration, when W brought out his Bat Shot, because thanks to that little gadget he can cancel out her sonic screams.

W soon charges at the Songstress Dopant, and swings his Metal Shaft at the Dopant, but before he could land his hit against her, the Songstress Dopant soon said.

" **Family!"** The Songstress Dopant shouted at W, which made time slow down for W, as his right side have a thought.

' _Family…'_ W's right side thought, before he searches the Keyword, and soon thinks of the images of his friends. _'That's right, for now I have a substitute.'_

W continues his attack swings his Metal Shaft at the Dopant, and swings at the Dopant three times, two hits, but the third she catches and holds it around her arm.

The Songstress Dopant was about to fire a sonic scream, but W stops her by reverse spin kick on her head, which made her let go of his Metal Shaft, as W smacks her with it a few times, before one final hit sends her to the ground.

"It's over Sachiko. Now surrender." W told the Songstress Dopant, as she got up on one knee.

" **No…I won't…Not until I help my daughter's dream…become a reality."** The Songstress Dopant said, as she struggles to stand back up, and what she said, which slightly surprised W, but in the same time he knew there was more reason to her motives.

"So you weren't just doing this for yourself, you were doing this for your daughter." W's left side said.

The Songstress Dopant growls while looking down on the ground.

"Okaa-san…" The Songstress Dopant, and W, turn and saw Kira, along with Kanade who was carrying Philip's body on her back, and Hibiki.

" **Kira…?"** The Songstress Dopant mutters, before her daughter walks to her.

"Man Philip…For such a scrawny guy, you're a little bit heavy." Kanade stated.

"Hey…" W's right side said.

" **Kira, what are you doing here?"** The Songstress Dopant asked.

"I come here for you. Kanade-sama, and her friends told me, what were you doing. And I heard what you just said." Kira said, which made the Songstress Dopant looks down in shame, before her daughter grabs onto her hand, which made her looks up to her, and saw that she had a smile on her face. "Which made me slightly happy what you're willing to do so much for me, but this isn't the way, and you know it."

" **I…I just wanted you be a success like I was, before I was force to retire. Because you told that it was your dream to be the greatest singing, like Tsubasa Kazanari."** The Songstress Dopant said.

"It's true that I want to be great like Tsubasa-sama. But in the same time I want to be as great, just like you too, back in your day." Kira told her mother, which surprises her.

" **What?"** The Songstress Dopant gasped.

"I found a record of one of your songs, and it was the greatest songs I ever heard, because I know it was from the heart. So it made me want to be good just like you were." Kira said which further surprised the Dopant. "But I want to do through hard work and overcoming any challenge that comes my way, not through hurting people and doing things that can give me advantages."

Kira places one of her hands on the Dopant's face.

"So please okaa-san, I want you to stop this. I need you by my side, to watch over me, of becoming the greatest singer." Kira told the Songstress Dopant.

" **Kira…"** The Songstress Dopant mutters, and looks like she was about to cry, before her daughter hugs her, and she hugs her back. **"I'm so sorry…I let my emotions and my past pain of giving up singing clouded me, of what I should have been doing…And that is through helping you, become great, through your own hard work and letting you overcome any challenge."**

"It's alright…You can stop now." Kira told her.

Kira helps her mother back on her feet, and they both look at W.

" **Hidari-san, please, destroy my Memory."** The Songstress Dopant requested the Rider.

"You got it." W nodded, before he removes his Metal Memory, and replaces it with his Trigger Memory.

 **"CYCLONE-TRIGGER"**

W's left side changes into his Trigger, and soon drew out his Trigger Magnum, and soon attaches his Bat Shot onto it.

"Kira-chan you may want to get out of the way." W told her, which she nodded before she moves away from the Songstress Dopant, and heads to Kanade and Hibiki. "Alright then…"

W drew out his Trigger Memory, and inserts into his Magnum's Maximum Drive slot.

 **"TRIGGER MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

As W's Trigger Magnum charges up, a holographic scope appeared above the Bat shot's head, he then pointed and aims through the scope, which help him soon found the Gaia Memory that was located in her shoulder.

" **Trigger Bat Shooting!"** W declared before he fired a pinpoint precision shot onto the Songstress Dopant's Memory, which destroyed her as she exploded.

When the explosion died down, Sachiko was unharmed, before her Memory ejected out of her and soon shattered into pieces.

Sachiko was about to fall the ground, W catches her before she could hit the ground.

"Okaa-san!" Kira shouted before she runs to them to check on her mother.

"Don't worry, Kira-chan. She's just passed due to the stress of using the Gaia Memory; she'll be fine once she gets enough rest." W's right side assured her.

"Oh thank goodness…And thank you." Kira told W.

"It's no problem." W told her.

* * *

Katsumi Daido had been watching W's battle against, and was slightly impressed, that his right side overcome his weakness.

He then leaves and disappears into the shadows.

* * *

(Next day)

After the battle against the Songstress Dopant, the gang brings Sachiko to a hospital. The doctors told them, that Sachiko will be fine after she spends a few days to rest in the hospital.

Mitsuki requested Ogawa to not place any charges against Sachiko. Ogawa told that he wasn't going to do that, and Mitsuki thanks him for it.

Kira soon meets up with them.

"I'm so sorry, for what okaa-san did." Kira said while doing a bow.

"Don't worry about Hoshi-san. She was just doing what she did out of love, even though it is a little extreme. But I won't place any charges against her." Ogawa assured her.

"But still though…" Kira mutters.

"He's right." Kira looks and her eyes widen, when she saw that it was Tsubasa walk to her.

"T-T-Tsubasa-sama!" Kira gasped in surprised, seeing her idol in person.

"We're not going to fault your mother, out of doing this for her love to you." Tsubasa said.

"B-But still…" Kira said, before Tsubasa chops her on the head. "Itai!"

"Snap out of it. Is that anyway for my rival to behave?" Tsubasa asked, which surprised Kira when she said that.

"Your rival…" Kira pointed herself "You mean me?"

"Yes of course, I mean you are the second place best singer under me, and thus that would make you my rival." Tsubasa stated.

"Tsubasa-sama…" Kira mutters.

"And don't think I'm gonna let you take my spot, until my concert with Tony Glazer, to be able to perform overseas." Tsubasa told her.

Kira slowly smirks with confidence.

"Alright you're on, just you wait I catch up to you and take your spot and become the number 1 singer of not only Japan, but in the world as well. Just you wait." Kira told her.

"Alright you're on." Tsubasa said with a smirk before she offers her hand to her. "But don't think I'll make things easy for you."

"I would hope not," Kira said, before she grabs and shook Tsubasa's hand. "Because I want to overcome any challenge that comes my way, and your one of those challenges, that I'm planning on overcoming."

"I'm glad to hear it." Tsubasa said with a smile on her face.

Mitsuki and Ogawa look at each other before they shrugged.

"Well I guess, all's well that ends well." Mitsuki said, before he leans on a wall and folded his arms.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	11. Case 11: No Shadows in the Sunlight

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Symphogear those belong to the creators. I'm doing this story for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Song of Memory**

 **Case 11: No Shadows in the Sunlight**

In the Narumi Detective Agency, Philip walks out of the hanger, and back in the main room, after doing some of his interest research, before he yawns.

He then saw Mitsuki sleeping on his desk. Philip figures that his partner must have pulled an all-nighter, working on some cases yesterday.

Philip then places a blanket on Mitsuki he then saw the picture of Mitsuki, with Hibiki and Miku. Philip frowned when he saw it. He and Mitsuki learn, from Hibiki, that Miku is now not talking with her, and neither with Mitsuki and Philip.

Philip then remembers what Hibiki told her, on the Songstress case, where she told him, that Miku is like a family member for him. He then decided to take action before he heads back down to the hanger, got on the HardBoilder and heads out.

* * *

In Hibiki's and Miku's dorm room, Miku woke up first, and soon got off the bed quietly, so Hibiki won't wake up. She then saw the picture of her, with Hibiki and Mitsuki, and looks sad after seeing it, unknown that Hibiki had just opened her eyes.

Miku then quickly and quietly changes into her uniform. She then heads down and is now outside with an umbrella in her hand, but her eyes widen when she Philip leaning on the bike, holding an umbrella over his head.

"Yo, Miku-chan!" Philip waved at her, Miku frowned, before she turns to the side, and opens up her umbrella, and walks away, and Philip soon follows behind her. "Wait Miku-chan."

* * *

Chris is seen running in alleyway in her Symphogear armor. She had confronted her mistress Finé, demanding what she means that she's done with her.

Finé then used the Solomon's Cane, to summon a group of Noise in front of her. After that Chris is been on the run.

Chris soon stops and turns to the group of Noise that is chasing, before she fires on them destroying them. She was about to leave until she collapsed on her knees in exhaustion, and changes out of her armor.

Meanwhile Philip is still following Miku.

"Miku-chan, can you least talk to me?" Philip requested, but Miku ignore him pretending he wasn't there. "Miku-chan?!"

Miku kept ignoring him. Philip then made a different approach of getting her to listen.

"Kohinata-san?!" Philip called out, but Miku kept ignoring him.

Philip hummed while tabbing his finger on his head, while thinking of way to get her attention.

' _Miku-chan must be doing that girl thing, where she's ignoring my existence. So how am I going to get her attention?'_ Philip thought, and he soon had an idea.

"Hey girl over there!" Philip called out, which surprisingly made her stop walking, which made Philip hopeful if she's willing to listen now.

Miku then runs away from Philip.

"Oi, Miku-chan wait!" Philip chases after her.

Miku then saw that he was trying to catch up, before she turns to alleyway that was coming up. Philip starting to get tried, before he made the same turn as well, and soon saw Miku standing in the alleyway.

"Oh good, you waited for me," Philip said, before he walks to her. "So does that mean you're willing to talk now…?"

Philip then saw what she was looking at, and it was unconscious Chris lying on the ground.

' _Chris-chan?'_ Philip thought, wondering what happened to her.

* * *

 **(WBX Xtreme)**

 **(Start of the song) Kamen Rider W watches over the city on top of the building. Scene slowly shifts to the logo with Mitsuki and Philip on top of it. Scene changed with Mitsuki putting on one of his hat and Philip putting his book away.**

 **(W-B-X Crime and the City)**

 **(Mata dareka ga totsuzen Door wo tataku) Scene changes to a mysterious person knocking on the door.**

 **(Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City) Scene shift to the figure talking to Mitsuki.**

 **(Kono machi ni wa namida niawanai ze) Scene changes to Mitsuki going around town asking questions revolving his case without being caught.**

 **(Yami ni hisomou KEYWORD mitsuke dasou) Mitsuki accidentally bumps into a person which is revealed to be Kanade and hits him with her slipper. Then the word, "KEYWORD", is written on the board. While Mitsuki and Kanade are exploring a dark place while Philip is in RevolGarry about to go into the GaiaLirary.**

 **(Hittori de wa todokanai yume {Kensaku suru mugen no archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive}) Philip finds the book he needs while Mitsuki and Kanade are caught and Philip starts reading it.**

 **(Kimi no nara kanaerareru Half & Half {Double Boiled Extreme!}) Scene changes to the six halves of W then Philip and Kanade teasing Mitsuki and soon W took their place riding on the HardBoiler. Then the 6 halves begin walking towards the screen with Joker, Trigger, and Metal on the left and Cyclone, Luna, and Heat on the right. The scene shows Mitsuki getting out his Joker Memory and Philip getting out his Cyclone Memory. The two makes their henshin position despite being far apart.**

 **(W-B-X! Futari no Body & Soul {Hoka naisa only tsumari ainori} hitotsu ni) The Joker and Cyclone halves form W. Next scene shows Kadingir, protecting it is army of Noise and Dopants leading them is a shadow figure.**

 **(W-B-X! Saikou no Partner deau toki) Scene shows forms of W and then W on the HardBoiler in the RevolGarry, which is starting to close.**

 **(Kiseki Okoru {So we can make it!} W wo sagase!) W rides on the highway on the HardBoiler with RevolGarry behind.**

 **As song ends Mitsuki and Philip stand back-to-back and the camera rotates on them and W. The logo appears again with forms of W and ends with the Cyclone and Joker form performing their famous pose.**

* * *

After a few hours, Mitsuki wakes up, and decided to check on Philip, as he heads down the hanger, but soon found he wasn't around in the hanger.

"Philip?!" Mitsuki called out, as he looks around. "Man where did he go?"

Mitsuki then brought out his Stag Phone, and soon calls Philip's, which he soon answers.

" _Hey, Mitsuki!"_ Philip said through the Phone.

"Don't 'Hey' me Philip, just where you?" Mitsuki asked.

" _Oh…I'm out…jogging."_ Philip nervously chuckles.

"Jogging?" Mitsuki parroted, not buying that.

" _Okay yeah, not my best cover up. But listen don't worry I'm fine, right now I'm just helping a friend, and there's no trouble, but I'll be sure to call back if there were."_ Philip told him.

"Alright, alright, fine." Mitsuki sighed while rubbing his hand down on his face. "Just don't forget, that the organization is still after you."

* * *

(With Philip)

"Don't worry I won't, bye now." Philip said, before he hangs up.

Philip then looks in the room, with Miku, and Chris who was sleeping on a futon, inside of that room, with Miku looking after the sleeping Chris.

When he and Miku found her, they brought her to the owner of Flower's home, so that she can rest and recover her strength.

Philip then got inside and sits down by Miku, to check on Chris as well.

"How is she?" Philip asked.

"She's fine, a little wounded, but the lady said that she'll be alright, once she got rest." Miku answered.

"That's good, and what's even better," Philip said, before he turns to her, with a sly look on his face, and got Miku's attention. "You just responded to me, even though you were ignoring me today."

Miku gasped when she realize that he was right, and tries to deny it.

"What?! No I didn't!" Miku said, before she looks away.

"Ha! And you did it again, you talk to me." Philip said, which made Miku flinch, before they heard Chris groaning.

Miku then wipes a damp towel on Chris's forward, before she walks up.

"Oh good you woke up." Miku said with a smile.

"It is certainly good indeed." Philip agrees, and hopes that Chris won't pick a fight with him.

Chris then looks at Miku, and Philip, and recognizes Miku, and her eyes widen when she saw Philip in the room.

"You two…!" Chris whispers, before she sits up, and soon saw that she was wearing Miku's gym clothes.

"Your clothes were wet and dirty when we found you, and the only clean clothes I could find is my gym clothes." Miku explained.

"Who told you to-?!" Chris said, before she stands up, which made Philip looks away, and Miku blushed. "W-What?"

"S-Sorry…" Miku mutters before she looks away. "I didn't have any spare pants so…"

Chris slightly blushed, before she sits back down and warps the blanked around herself.

"Oh so your awake." They look and saw, the owner of Flower by the door holding a basket of laundry.

"Oh owner." Miku said.

"I had just got down washing your clothes; all that's left is to dry them." She said, before she heads to the laundry room.

"Hang on, let me help." Miku said, before she follows her, and turns back to Philip. "Watch over her, Philip-kun."

"You got it." Philip said, before giving her a thumbs up, as she leaves.

Philip then turns back to Chris.

"So here we are." Philip said.

"You…What are you trying at here?" Chris asked, being suspicious.

"Oh nothing, you were hurt and you needed help. Also don't worry, I hadn't told Genjuro-san, Tsu-chan, Hibiki-chan, Kanade, not even Mitsuki that you're here. The only person who does is me." Philip said. "So I take it the reason you were in that alleyway, because Finé had tossed you aside, didn't she?"

Chris clicks her tongue, as she looks down.

"I see now." Philip nodded. "Since she betrayed, how about you tell me a few questions, just who is Finé and what is she planning?"

"Why asked me? You're the one who has access to the Earth's unlimited data." Chris said, which made Philip hummed.

"So you know about that. I guess that the Gaia Memory organization, must have told you and Finé." Philip concluded. "Well to answer that question, it's not something I can find easy without the right Keywords, so if I were to search through the Gaia Library without them, it might take me months to find, maybe even a few years. But from what I figure we don't have years, do we?"

Chris didn't answer.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes." Philip said.

"Just what are you doing to do here?" Chris asked.

"Oh nothing, I just want to get to know you better." Philip said.

"Why though?" Chris asked.

"Because I heard about you from Genjuro-san, and I look you up in the Gaia Library." Philip said, got Chris's attention. "Chris Yukine, age 16, born on December 28, Japanese-American, daughter of Masanori and Sonnet M. Yukine both famous musicians, both are deceased as well, I'm sorry about that."

"Don't you speak about them…?" Chris mutters, with angry look on her face.

"Wait, do you hate your parents?" Philip asked, before he notices the look on her face, which he figures that she does. "I'll take that as a yes. But why though, I thought a family is supposed to love each other dearly?"

"Well you think wrong! I hate them and that is all I have to say, just how would you know anyway?!" Chris exclaimed.

Philip sighed as he looks down.

"Your right I don't know…" Philip said, which made Chris blinked before she looks at him. "Because I don't remember anything about my own family…"

"What?" Chris asked.

"Yeah that's right, despite having access to the Earth's unlimited data; the one thing I can't find is my memories. So I don't know the love of a parent, a bond between siblings, or even the warmth of a mother." Philip said. "So your right, I don't know anything about a family, so I guess I have no reason to speak as though, that I know anything about it."

Chris slightly flinched before she looks down, feeling a little guilty. Unknown that Miku was by the door, holding a tray ointment and bandages in her hands, had overheard what Philip was saying also, before she comes in, with a smile.

"I'm back; the owner was kind enough to give me these to treat your wounds." Miku said, acting like she just arrived.

"Guess I'll give you some privacy then." Philip said, before he stands up and leaves.

* * *

Chris now undress, is letting Miku treat the wounds on her back.

"T-Thank you…" Chris mutters.

"It's no problem." Miku said. "I'm not going to ask on how you got those wounds."

"So how do know that Philip guy?" Chris asked, which made Miku blinked.

"Well I met him through another friend of mine. But I don't want to talk about it some more." Miku said, not aware that Philip is overhearing her outside of the room. "Right now I don't want to talk with them..."

"Does that mean you had a fought with them?" Chris asked, Miku nodded.

"Really…Sorry but I don't have any friends, so I don't know what to say." Chris said.

"No it's alright." Miku said.

After she was done, she then leaves the room and closes the door, when she turn she saw Philip leaning on the wall by the room.

"Hey, Miku-chan, can you please talk to me now?" Philip asked requested.

Miku sighed.

"Alright fine…" Miku mutters.

* * *

(With Mitsuki)

Mitsuki was checking files of past cases, to help keep his mind off things, especially Miku being mad at him right now. Before he looks at the picture of him and his two childhood friends, which made him sighed.

Kanade then come inside the Agency. "I'm here!"

"Hey Kanade…" Mitsuki waves to her.

Kanade then notices the sad look on Mitsuki's face, before she walks to him.

"Is something wrong?" Kanade asked a little worried about him.

"No, no nothings…" Mitsuki said, before he notices the unconvinced look on her face, which made him sighed. "Yeah, there is something wrong…"

"Let me guess it's about Miku, right?" Kanade asked.

"Yeah…Want to listen?" Mitsuki asked, Kanade nodded. "Alright then...When me and Philip become W, I decided to keep that identity a secret from her and Hibiki to keep them safe, because if my enemies, were to found out who I was, then they'll come after those that I love. And now Hibiki knows, you know, Tsubasa knows…"

"Your point?" Kanade asked.

"My point is…That maybe I made mistake, from keeping the truth from her, and maybe I should have told her sooner, because she might one day learn about my secret. But now she knows, and I wasn't the one who told her." Mitsuki said.

Kanade then sits on Mitsuki's desk.

"Well, I say she has every right to be angry. Because she just found out, that two of her bested friends, were keeping secrets from her. But you have to believe that she'll won't be angry at you two forever, I mean you and Hibiki grow up with her, right?" Kanade asked.

"Yeah…I mean we're pretty much like siblings." Mitsuki nodded.

"Then there isn't reason to be worried. Friends will be mad at each other sometimes, but they'll forgive each other over time. So I bet Miku will forgive you and Hibiki soon." Kanade assured him.

"You really think so?" Mitsuki asked, Kanade nodded, which made Mitsuki smiles. "Yeah you might be right, thanks Kanade."

"No problem." Kanade winks at him.

* * *

(Back with Philip and Miku)

Philip and Miku were now sited in a different room, near to where the room where Chris's clothes, is drying in the laundry dryer.

"So here we are. What do you want to talk about?" Miku asked reluctantly.

"Okay…" Philip said, before, he, breaths in and out. "Look Miku-chan, I know that you're mad at me, Mitsuki, and Hibiki-chan, about keeping secrets from you. But you have understand, that we only did it to keep you safe. But we sort of figure that you would have learn one day, and we should of have told you ourselves, so I'm here to say from the three of us, that we're sorry."

"Well sorry, isn't going to cut it Philip-kun. Just how would you care anyway?" Miku said.

"It's because, I think of you like a family member to me." Philip said which made Miku blink before she turns to him.

"Eh?" Miku said.

"I know you've overheard me talking, about my memory problem earlier, before you come in the room." Philip said which made Miku looks down. "You see not so long ago, just hearing the word family can cause me to go in a panic attack, due to the stress and frustration of not knowing who my family was. But Hibiki-chan once told that, that she, Mitsuki, Kanade, Tsu-chan, and even you, can be like my substitute family, until I remember my real one, hearing that made me really happy, so it saddens me, that you're still angry at us."

Miku looks a little sad, after he told her that.

"But I'm not saying you should up and forgive us too immediately. But I want you to at least try to talk with us." Philip said.

Miku didn't answer, and as the drying is now done, she soon stands up to check on Chris's clothes.

"Miku-chan…" Philip mutters as he looks at her. "Hmm…I wonder if I only made things better or worse."

* * *

After getting her clothes from Miku, Chris is seen putting them on.

"Fighting, huh?" Chris said as she was now fully dress. "I don't really understand it.

"You've never fought with a friend before?" Philip asked, as he comes in.

"I've never had friends. Since my parents were killed on the other side of the world, I've always been alone. I've never had the luxury of having a friend." Chris said.

"That's sad to hear…" Miku said.

"The only person I ever believed would understand me turned out to be just using me as a tool. No one has ever really treated me as a human being." Chris said before she remembers her past. "All adults are trashed. I cried out in pain, but they didn't listen. I asked them to stop, and they still didn't listen. They never, ever listened to what I had to say."

Chris then growls as she remembers, while Philip and Miku had a look of pity for her.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Miku said.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for asking…" Philip said. "Chris-chan!"

"W-What-!" Chris said, before Philip pull her over and hugged her tightly, which made her blushed, and Miku blushed as well seeing that Philip was making a bold move. "W-What, are you…?"

"I once read that hugs can often make a person feel better. Is it working though?" Philip asked.

"H-How would I know…?" Chris said, but can't help but feel a little warm being hugged by him.

Philip then let's goes, before he grabs onto Chris's shoulders.

"Also Chris-chan, I can be your friend." Philip told her.

"Huh?!" Chris said.

"You said you never had any friends before, so I want to be your first friend." Philip said with a smirk.

"W-Who ask you to do that!?" Chris said, before he smacks his arms off of her, before she turns around.

' _Hmph…This must be the typical tsundere behavior…Most fascinating.'_ Philip thought as he looks at Chris fascination.

"Hey, you should just beat up whoever you're fighting with." Chris told Miku.

"Huh?" Miku said, before Chris turns to her with a ensuring smile.

"Show them who's the stronger one and end the fight, then make up right after. Right?" Chris said.

Miku then looks down.

"I can't do that." Miku stated.

"Yeah, Miku-chan isn't the kind of girl who would do something like that." Phillip said.

Chris then turns away from her.

"I don't get you two." Chris said.

"But thank you." Miku told her, which made Chris blinked before she turns back to her.

"Huh? I didn't do anything." Chris stated.

Miku shook her head, before she stands up.

"Really, thank you for caring and all, um…" Miku was about to finished, Chris figures what she was going to say, and said.

"It's Chris. The name's Chris Yukine." Chris told her.

"You're pretty kind, Chris." Miku said, which surprises Chris.

"Hmmhmm…I concur like Mitsuki, your half boiled." Philip said.

Chris turns away, to the other side of the room.

"Am I?" Chris mutters.

Miku then walks close to her.

"I'm Miku Kohinata. If you don't mind," Miku then grabs onto Chris's hand which made her look back at her. "I like to be your friend as well, Chris."

Chris gritted her teeth, before she frees her hand and runs by the door.

"But I've done such terrible things to you guys!" Chris said, which made Miku blinked wondering what she means.

Then the Noise alarms had started off.

"Noise? Now of have all times?" Philip said in annoyance.

* * *

(With Mitsuki)

Mitsuki and Kanade heads down to the hanger, and heads to the RevolGarry, as it started to assemble, with Mitsuki speaking with Genjuro on his Stag Phone.

"Mitsuki here, what's the situation?" Mitsuki asked.

" _We've detected more Noise, a significant number of them. They're most likely related to the Noise that we detected at dawn. Right now Hibiki-kun, and Tsubasa had spilt up to handle a group of Noise in two different areas."_ Genjuro explains.

"Alright, I'll be ready once I find Philip." Mitsuki said, before he hangs, and got inside the RevolGarry. "Kanade, can you help evacuate the civilians?"

"You got it!" Kanade gave him, a thumb up.

"Alright, good luck!" Mitsuki said, before the Garry closed up, and drives out of the hanger. "But first I need to find the HardBoilder."

* * *

(Back with Philip)

Philip, along with Chris, Miku, and the owner of Flower opens the door, and saw the people running to the evacuation shelters.

"Hey, what's with all the commotion?" Chris asked which surprises Philip and the others.

"It's the Noise, of course!" Miku told her. "You don't know about the disaster sirens?"

Chris gritted her teeth, having an idea of who's behind this.

"Anyway I think its best that we get to safety." Philip said.

"Yeah." Miku nodded in agreement, before she turns to the owner. "Ma'am, let's get out of here!"

She nodded, and they were about to leave, until they saw Chris runs to the opposite of where everyone is going.

"Chris!" Miku called out, but was left ignored as she kept running.

' _Chris…'_ Philip thought, before he brought out his Cyclone Memory and looks at it. _'If only I can transformed into W, or if Mitsuki puts on the Double Driver…No he's not putting it on because I'm here right now, and if I change into W with him, my unconscious body will only be a burden for Miku and the owner.'_

"Come on, Miku-chan!" Philip said, before he grabs Miku's hand runs with crowd with the owner following them.

"But Chris…" Miku said.

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Philip assured her.

' _I'm such an idiot! What have I done?!'_ Chris exclaimed in her mind as he kept running and not looking back.

* * *

Chris soon stops at the other end of the shopping center, while she was catching her breath.

"I've dragged everyone into my mess." Chris said, before she yelled and soon begins to shed tears, before she falls on her knees, while looking at the sky. "This wasn't what I wanted…But everything I do…"

Chris then fallen on her hands.

"Always, _always_ ends up like this!" Chris cries, as the Noise gathers behind her and moves to her.

Chris soon got back on her feet, and turns to the Noise, facing them.

"I'm right here. So leave innocent people out of this!" Chris demanded them.

Some of the Noise then thrown themselves at Chris, which she dodges, while singing to activate her Symphogear, but soon coughs, due to the hard running she did to get here.

Then three airborne Noise, then drops down coming at her…Until Genjuro stomps his foot hard enough to bend the concrete to formed a wall, to block their path, before he smashes them into pieces while in the sometime fired at the Noise hitting a few of them.

Genjuro made a, martial arts pose, while Chris was surprised to see him.

The Noise then hurls at both Genjuro and Chris, before Genjuro made another wall from the road blocking their path, he then grabs onto Chris and jumps to the roof of a nearby building.

"Are you all right?" Genjuro asked.

Chris didn't answer him, before she runs a few feet away from him, before a few airborne Noise flies above in front of them.

 _"Killiter Ichaival tron."_ Chris sings, which made her changes into her Symphogear armor.

Chris then brought out his crossbows, and fired at the air Noise, destroying them, before she turns to Genjuro.

"As you can see, I'm fine. Go and find someone else to rescue." Chris told him.

"But…" Genjuro said.

"I'll take care of these guys!" Chris said, before she changes her weapons into their double stacked rotary gun forms, before she jumps at the Noise while singing. "Over here, you pieces of shit!"

Chris fires at the Noise, destroying both that were on the ground and in the air, before she fires her small missiles at a few of them, with Genjuro watching her as she fights.

"Am I going to let her down again?" Genjuro wonders.

Chris then changes her weapons back into crossbows, and fires at the Noise that were coming after, while dodging some that were attacking her.

* * *

A group of Noise in a different area saw Chris's barrage of bullets, and soon moves, to where she is. Before Hibiki showed up in the area, as she saw the Noise leaving.

"Hibiki!" Hibiki turns when Mitsuki on his bike stops by her.

"Mitsuki!" Hibiki said.

Then they heard a girl screaming, Mitsuki then spin his bike to the direction of where it come from.

"Got on!" Mitsuki told Hibiki, she nodded before she sits behind him, and he soon drives to the source of the scream.

Mitsuki soon stops in front of a building that was under construction, before he and Hibiki got off and heads inside. They head down a staircase.

"Is anyone in here?!" Hibiki called out, as she and Mitsuki looks around. "I just heard-!"

They soon heard movement above them; they look just in time to dodge a tentacle of a Noise, by jumping off the floor. Hibiki landed on her feet, and Mitsuki rolls on the ground, before he stops.

They soon saw two octopus shape Noises in front of them, Hibiki was about to sing, until someone places her hand over her mouth, Mitsuki felt a tab on his shoulder, they look and saw Philip and Miku by their side, before they placed their fingers in front of their mouths telling them to be quite.

Miku then removes her mouth, and soon brought out her phone and types in a message for them, and showed it to them.

"Quiet. They seem to react to loud noises." It says.

Miku then types in another message before showing it.

"Those things chased us and the owner from flower all the way here." It says, before Miku and Philip turns, leading, Mitsuki and Philip, to where the owner is, who was unconscious and looks like to be in pain.

' _If I sing now and activate my Symphogear, I'm going to put Miku and that lady in danger…'_ Hibiki thought, while feeling helpless not able to do anything, while Mitsuki was having a similar thought.

' _And me, and Philip can't risk changing into W, either…!'_ Mitsuki said.

' _What should we do?'_ Mitsuki, Philip, and Hibiki thought in the same time.

Miku then showed another message to them, which surprises the three of them. Hibiki then brought out her phone, and showed her own message, to Miku and let the two detectives saw it as well, before Mitsuki brought out his Phone, and soon types in and showed his message as well.

Miku smiles before she types in a new message, which made their eyes, widen, as Mitsuki and Hibiki was about to type and showed a new message, before Miku stops them, by placing her hands on their phones.

The owner then groan in pain, which made them look to her, as one of the Noises tentacles slowly moves to her.

Miku moves in between Mitsuki and Hibiki, to whisper to their ears.

"I've done something terrible to the both of you. I'm not going to ask you to forgive me at this point, but I still want to be with you both. I want to fight alongside with you two!" Miku told them.

"No…Miku…" Hibiki mutters.

"You don't have to…" Mitsuki mutters.

"I'll do what I feel is right. I don't want you two to bear the burden alone." Miku told them, before she stands up on her feet.

"I won't hesitate anymore!" She said loud enough for the two Noises to hear her, before she begins running out a hole in the wall, as the Noises tries to catch her, before she made it outside, and the Noises begin to follow, leaving Mitsuki, Philip, and Hibiki.

They soon run to the owner to check on her.

Mitsuki then puts on his Driver, and Philip's appears as well, and they soon brought out their Gaia Memories.

 **"CYCLONE!"**

 **"JOKER!"**

"Henshin!" Mitsuki and Philip inserted the Memories into their own Drivers.

 **"CYCLONE-JOKER"**

"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron…" Hibiki sings.

Mitsuki transformed into W, while Hibiki changes into her Symphogear.

Hibiki then jumps out of the building, carrying the owner in her arms, while W comes out of the front door, while carrying Philip's body. As Ogawa in a car, stops in front of the building, after he saw the two of them.

"Hibiki! W!" Ogawa called out.

"Ogawa-san!" W and Hibiki said, before she landed in front of him, and handed the owner in his arms, while W places Philip's body on his car.

"Ogawa-san, please take her somewhere safe." Hibiki told him.

"And please take care of my body while you're at it." W's right side requested, before he brought out his Stag Phone and types in the code to call the RevolGarry.

"What about you two?" Ogawa asked, before Hibiki jumps to rooftop to rooftop, while singing.

The RevolGarry then drives to the area, before it stops and opens. W soon got on the HardBoilder, and drives it on the Garry, before it places the back part to place the Boilder part for the Turbuler part, and soon takes off into the air as well.

W was looking for Miku while he was flying in the air.

' _Miku where are you?'_ W's left side thought in worried, before he remembers Miku's plan to draw out the Noise.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

" _Listen you three, I'll be the decoy and distract the Noises, so use that opportunity to save her." Miku told them through her phone._

" _No! We can't let you do that!" Hibiki told her through her phone as well._

" _She's right! Let us be the decoy, while you help her!" Mitsuki told her through his Stag Phone, Philip nodded in agreement._

" _Won't worry you three; remember I used to be on the track team you know. It'll work out." Miku told them._

" _It won't work out!" Mitsuki and Hibiki told her._

" _Then make it work." Miku told them, which made the two of them blink. "I know it's dangerous. That's why I'm asking you three. The only persons I can trust everything to is you, Hibiki, Mitsuki, and Philip."_

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

W narrows his eyes, as he continues to fly, while Hibiki kept jumping.

' _That's right, right now me, and Hibiki aren't the only ones fighting. Right now Miku's fighting as well, while she believes in us that we'll save her.'_ W thought, before he remembers the die his mentor died. _'And I won't let anyone else I care about die! Not as long while I have the power…The power to save them! Don't you agree Philip?!'_

' _Most certainly!'_ W's right side agrees.

W then heard Miku's screams nearby.

"Over there!" W shouted before he moves to the source.

* * *

Miku was reaching her limit, as she was getting tired.

"I can't…Go on…" Miku mutters, before she fallen on her hands and knees, before she saw the two Noises slowly getting close to her, which made her look down. "Is this the end for me? I can't do anything now…Hibiki…Mitsuki…Philip-kun…"

Then the two Noises jumps and soon falls down straight towards her…Before Miku soon remembers something important.

' _But I haven't gone to see the shooting stars with them yet!'_ Miku soon found more determination to not give in.

Miku soon stands back up, in enough time to avoid the Noises, but they crushed down on the road hard enough break it apart, and sends Miku falling down the cliff side.

Soon W and Hibiki soon arrive just in time, as Hibiki pulls her gauntlet, and W places his Trigger Memory into.

 **"CYCLONE-TRIGGER"**

W soon drew out his Trigger Magnum, and soon inserts his Trigger Memory into its Maximum Drive slot.

 **"TRIGGER MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

W soon takes aim one of the Noises, while Hibiki punches through the other one.

" **Trigger Aerobuster!"** W shouted, before he fired multiple shots of enhanced pressurized air at the Noise, which destroyed both of the Noises, before they exploded.

"Miku!" W soon jumps off his HardTurbler heading towards Miku, and Hibiki soon follows.

They soon grab onto Miku, before they turned upward, the pistons in Hibiki's boots extended and the modified jet on her back fires, and W inserts his Cyclone Memory into the Maximum Drive slot on his belt.

 **"CLCLONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

W summons and channels a green cyclone below their feet, to cushion their fall. Before they did a slightly rough landing, as they fallen nearby the river, W change back to Mitsuki, while Hibiki changes out of her Symphogear, and the three were soon catching their breath.

As they sit up, they begin to feel a little sore from their rough landing, before they soon begin laughing a little.

"Making a cool landing isn't easy as you'd think, huh?" Hibiki said, before she stands up and dusted her clothes.

Mitsuki stands up as well, while dusting off his clothes.

"Hahaha…Yeah, but at least we're alive and in one piece." Mitsuki said, before he took off his hat and dusted it off.

Miku then stands up as well.

"Yeah…But my body hurts all over, but I feel so alive!" Miku said. "Thank you both, I knew you two wouldn't let me down."

"No problem…" Mitsuki said, before he puts on his hat.

"You're welcome, and thank you as well. We both knew that you wouldn't give up till the end. Right Mitsuki?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah, I course." Mitsuki nodded. "Because…"

"You're our friend, after all!" Mitsuki and Hibiki said in the same time.

Miku then begins to cry, before she hugs them both, making them fall to the ground.

"I was scared! I was so scared!" Miku cries.

"Yeah, I was scared too!" Hibiki then begins to tear up as well.

"Y-Yeah well not me…Hardboiled guys like me don't get scared that easily…" Mitsuki said, while trying his best to hold back his tears, while using the brim of his hat to hide his eyes.

"I wasn't angry at you two for keeping it a secret! I know you two just want to be helpful to others! But you two tried to shoulder, all the hardship and suffering with just the two of you!" Miku said, as Hibiki dries her tears away, and Mitsuki rubs his eyes. "I just couldn't bear to watch you do that to yourselves. I was worried that you two might get hurt, but I was just being selfish because I didn't want to lose either of you…When I finally noticed I just couldn't keep going on!"

"Miku…" Mitsuki and Hibiki said, before they gently pushed Miku, and they placed their hands on Miku's shoulder.

"Miku, you're still our-…" Hibiki started, before she tries not to laugh, and so did Mitsuki.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Miku asked.

"Pfft!" Mitsuki held his laughter in with his hand over his mouth.

"Hahahaha! You just look silly right now!" Hibiki laughs. "Look at us! You're being all serious, but your hair and face are a mess!"

"Moi! Looks who's talking!" Miku turns away from them. "You two are just as bad!"

Mitsuki then turns to Hibiki, before he finally laughs as well.

"Hahaha! She's right; you should look at yourself Hibiki!" Mitsuki stated.

"Huh? Really?! Miku, let me borrow your mirror!" Hibiki requested.

"I don't have a mirror on me, but we can…" Miku said, before she brought out her phone, but soon found that the screen is all crack up. "Oh no…"

"Don't worry, Miku, I have my own camera." Mitsuki said, before he brought out the Bat Shot.

The Bat Shot was in its bat mode, flying in front of the three of them, as they stood side by side.

"Alright here we go." Mitsuki said, before the Bat Shot took the picture for them.

They soon look at the photo.

"We're a mess! It's like we're cursed!" Hibiki said.

"I look messier than I thought, too!" Miku said.

"Hey, at least you're not as bad as me right now." Mitsuki said.

Soon the three of them begins laughing with each other.

* * *

(Later)

After the Noise has been dealt with, they soon regroup with Philip, Tsubasa, Kanade, Genjuro, and Ogawa, who handed Miku her school bag.

"Here, we recovered this from flower." Ogawa said, before Miku took her bag, and soon bowed her head.

"Thank you so much!" Miku said.

"You're welcome." Ogawa said.

"Um, shishou, she ended up seeing me fight again…" Hibiki tries to explain.

"And she saw me as well…" Mitsuki said, as he rubs the back of his head.

"Don't blame them! It's my fault for sticking my nose where I shouldn't!" Miku defended the two of them.

Genjuro sighed, before he rubs the back of his head.

"Tell me the details in a report later. Well, it was inevitable. And…I can't really complain about someone who saved the day." Genjuro said.

"We did it!" Hibiki said.

"Yeah!" Miku nodded, before they high five each other, with Mitsuki, Philip, Tsubasa, and Kanade smiling at them.

"I guess the three of you made up, right?" Kanade asked, while nudging on Mitsuki on the side with her elbow.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Mitsuki shrugged.

Ryōko drives her car, and soon stops by them, and soon got out of the car.

"The hero always shows up late!" Ryoko said, before she goes and help with the cleanup.

"You can leave the rest to the grown-ups. You guys should go home and get some rest." Genjuro told them.

They nodded, they were about to leave, until Miku remembers something and soon got Genjuro's attention.

"Um, wait; I get separated from a friend when I was running away from the Noise. Her name's Chris Yukine." Miku explains which surprises Mitsuki when he heard that, before he turns to Philip.

"I'll explain later, okay." Philip whispers to his partner.

Genjuro was surprised to hear that as well, before he regains his composer, and nodded.

"We haven't received any reports of casualties. You should be able to get in touch with her soon, don't worry." Genjuro told her.

"That's a relief." Miku said, before she bows to him, before she run back to her friends.

Genjuro soon turns to the sky, while wondering about Chris, and hopes that she's alright.

* * *

As Mitsuki, Philip, Hibiki, and Miku, were walking down the streets; Philip can't help but wonder about Chris, and hope that she'll be alright.

"Umm, Philip-kun…" Miku called out, which made Philip turns to her.

"Yes, what is it, Miku-chan?" Philip asked.

"Well I want to say thank you, for the advice, it really help me a lot." Miku said.

Philip smirks before he patted Miku on the head, which made her to slightly blush.

"It's no problem Miku-chan." Philip said, before he removes his hand. "I mean after all, we're family."

"Yeah, I guess we are." Miku said.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Hibiki asked.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it." Phillip told her.

"Hmm…Okay then." Hibiki said.

* * *

(Later)

Hibiki and Miku were now back, in their dorm room, and were now on bed together.

"Good night." Hibiki told Miku.

"Good night!" Miku said.

Hibiki had immediately went to sleep as she was snoring, which surprises Miku.

"That was fast!" Miku gasped, before Hibiki opens her eyes.

"Just kidding!" Hibiki said with a cheeky smile.

"Jeez!" Miku said, before they begin laugh while hugging each other.

By the childhood picture, of them with Mitsuki, is the same picture they took with the Bat Shot, now in a frame.

* * *

(With Mitsuki)

Mitsuki is seen, doing a report of what has transpired today, before he took a sip of his cup of coffee.

When he puts it down, he then looks at his own copy of the same picture as well; looking at it, made him smile, before he went back to the report.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


End file.
